Second Chances
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Both Sam and Mercedes have done unforgivable things to each other. Years later they encounter each other again, can they find it in their heart to forgive. Warning: Non-consent sex.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ WARNING:**

I have to warn you this story contains rape/non-consent violence. So anyone who has suffered abuse I'm very sorry for what happen to you. I do not recommend that you read this fic. This story may include some trigger to _rape_/_non_-con For those that find rape scenes too hard I recommend you skip the first chapter as it's **very graphic and quite strong**. Still I will warn when the violence starts in case you want to skip from them on. **I am in no way condoning the terrible act of rape and I apologize if I offend anyone during the writing of this fic.**

This story is very conflicting. I have a hate love relationship with this fic. I spent more than a year debating with myself whether to write this fic. Because I'm completely against rape and if I think all rapists should be shot in where the sun don't shine like that grandma did. Fortunately this isn't real life and this didn't happen to Mercedes or Sam. I am aware this happens to people every day and I pray every day for the violence to stop.

After more than a year debating with myself, I finally gave in and wrote it because I couldn't get it out of my head. I warn you, you will hate Sam, you will hate Mercedes but hopefully in the end you will at least like them; though I'm not holding my breath. Throughout this story there will be controversial topics that not everyone will agree with and sometimes some situations will be unrealistic. Bare in mind that this is base on a telenovela and not real life so some situations have been altered to fit this story.

This story is base on the telenovela Leonela own by América Producciones. I wrote some things differently because I didn't agree with many of the points they made and how some of the situations were handled, they seem outrageous, outdated and chauvinistic so I wrote it how I saw fit. Still I left some things that I didn't agree with because I though they made a good point. The telenovela is based on the 80s, early 90s but I decided to write it in modern times.

I know most of you won't agree or like it and I welcome constructive criticism but if you're writing just to tell me to go kill myself keep it to yourself cause I'm not interested. I warned you this was **violent and very graphic.**

Chapter one

Mercedes Jones has had a sheltered life. All her life has been safe, privilege and happy. Being an only child, she was the apple of her parent's eye. Her parents were amazing and wanted the best for their daughter. Since she was a child she was home schooled by the best teachers money could afford. By fifteen she had reach her senior year and she begged her parents to let he go to school with other students. Of course if she wanted to learn something new they would gladly pay for it, but wouldn't let her quit. Whatever she wanted all she had to do was ask. As soon as she got her license she got a brand new car. She loved her family and her life and wouldn't change a thing. All her life they had protected her, cuddle her and she allowed it. She didn't know any other life. At the age of twenty she enter law school, her parents were beyond proud.

Now three years later she just graduated law school in the top ten of her class this morning. She had her friends, her family and she was getting married. Right now she was with her friends and her fiancé celebrating her engagement to her fiancé Shane Tinsley. They've been together two years. Her dad introduced them when Mercedes was a freshman in law school and he was the son of one of his clients. Last December he asked her to marry him. Mercedes was beyond happy and said yes and they set a date for after she graduated. Both her parents and his were extremely happy and their mothers immediately started planning their wedding for the next summer after her graduation. And here she was now graduating law school and getting married in three weeks. Truthfully life couldn't be better for her.

* * *

Sam Evans has lived a hard life. Both his mother and father worked to support him and his twin brother and Sister Steve and Stacy. With barely a high school education they couldn't get better paying jobs other than construction worker or cashier. His family might be poor but what they lacked in money they made up for in love. His mom and dad always made sure to let their children know how much they love them and how blessed they were to have each other. Even when they didn't have much his, parents always made sure to have a present for each of them in Christmas and on birthdays.

Still life wasn't easy for Sam or his family. He failed the second grade and the next school years weren't any better. His classmates called him dumb. He's teachers always say he was smart, if only he applied himself. He tried; he tried and tried to understand the words and letters until he was blue in the face. Eventually he just gave up and went through the system unnoticed that he couldn't read.

The first few years he would just copy his friends homework, then as he got older and into sports, it seem his classmates worship him and his coach got other kids to do his homework for him, so he could only focus on practicing sports. Even when he got a bad grade it didn't seem to matter, he was still allowed to play. He would ask his coach why, but his coach would always tell him it didn't matter. But it matter to him. Despite the being popular and like by most of his classmates Sam felt dumb and insecure. He knew he couldn't read and he was envious when his classmates would stand full of confidence in front of the class and read from a book, when he always had to make up some excuse not to read.

His dreams of becoming pro shattered when his dad lost his job. He had recently being hire at a new construction company. Despite only having a high school diploma his experience got him the job. The company even convinced the workers to invest in the company with promises of returning their money with interest. The workers with the promise of a better tomorrow for their kids signed over their savings and their homes. But some bad business dealings from a rookie made things complicated. It was either take responsibility for their mistake and lose money and reputation or blame the workers and let them go with empty pockets. Of course they choose to fill up their pockets and leave the workers with nothing but clothes on their backs. A month later his mom lost her job as well.

With the bad rep on the workers it was hard for his dad to find work. His old company had been bought by the new company. With his dad and mom out of work he was force to get an afterschool job. A few months later his dad was offered a new job from an old friend in a new city. Sam and his family move and he got a job at dairy queen. Then there was an accident at the construction site and his dad was hospitalized. Now his dad was in a wheelchair and couldn't find a good job that didn't' require some type of degree. Losing everything they ended up living in a motel for a couple of months. His job wasn't enough and he had to drop out to school to work full time. His mom got a new job but that also wasn't enough. The new city was more expensive witch meant the money wasn't enough. A few months later they had to move to a trailer park. Sam didn't like it, they were too many scoundrels around and he was afraid for his family. Especially because of the gangs in the neighborhood. More than once they tried to get him to join and he refuse. He wanted to get his family out of here before they would come after his little brother instead him.

The dairy queen where he worked closed down and he had to look for work. It seems that the last five years all his family ever did was look for work. While looking for work he met Noah or Puck as he likes to be called. Puck worked as a mechanic and knowing how hard it was for him to find work, took pity on Sam. Sam was a quick study and soon learned to change tires, oils, fix engines and just about anything to do with cars. It was a good paying job and things seem to be getting better. His dad got a job as a customer service representative for a chain hardware store and his mom had a part time job as a receptionist. Together they saved enough to move to a small house.

The only time his life seem happy was when his parents had work and he was in school. And not even completely happy as he had to hide the fact that he couldn't read, that he felt dumb and fake because he couldn't be himself with them. If they knew he was a dork underneath they would never let him leave it down. While he had a steady girlfriend in high school, nowadays girls like him for the moment; as soon as they found someone with more money they dump his ass as not good enough.

All this years of one bad thing after another happening to his family had made Sam angry and bitter. He was still a good guy, but deep inside laid a rage that had being building ever since his dad got screw over by that company. He remembers going to the company screaming for them to take responsibility for their mistake. His family had lost everything because of them while they got a big fat paycheck. He was so angry security had to take him out of the building. It seems his whole life was one disappointment after another. He was poor, he was dumb, his family was in the streets, he had to find work, he was always angry. He was able to hide it very well from his family and friends, even able to fool himself sometimes, but that resentment wouldn't leave him, it would only grow with each disappointing day in his life. All his life he felt like a failure. Nothing ever goes his way and he was tire of it. He was tire of being put down and stepped on. He was sick of being knocked down. Of people taking advantage of him and his family. He would always hear it on the news. Big companies doing illegal things and always get away with everything. They just think they can step on you because you're poor. Most of all he was tire of people looking down on him. He was tire of not being heard and being put down and stepped on because he wasn't smart enough. He felt his rage grow each passing day.

* * *

Mercedes and Shane were celebrating their engagement in a yacht with their close friends. Mercedes friends Kitty and Sugar where inside the yacht with her aunt. "I can't believe our Mercedes is getting married."

"I for one think Mercedes couldn't have gotten a better catch. Rich, successful other than losing a little weight on both their parts what more could she ask for" said her aunt.

"How come your husband is not here?"

"My husband prefers business. He said he would feel out of place in party full of youngsters."

"What is he talking about; you're so youthful Mrs. Jones."

"I know." Replied Lisa with duh tone in her voice. "And please don't call me Mrs. Jones it makes me feel old."

* * *

Later Sugar and Kitty are out enjoying the party. "Look at these old hags, it's ridiculous."

"Mrs. Jones doesn't look that old."

"She's got a fifteen year old daughter."

"What?"

"Don't you remember Tara, she sent her to boarding school in Europe so she could travel and live her life without complications. Now there's no way she wants to bring her back so nobody could figure just how old she is." They laugh.

They saw Quinn getting a glass of champagne and rolled their eyes and looked at her with disgust.

"I can't believe Mercedes chose her as her maid of honor." Says Kitty with disdain.

"I know, what that hell was she thinking."

"Doesn't she care that she's embarrassing herself by making the help the maid of honor."

"Apparently not. I swear I don't see what's so special about that piece of white trash."

"God they are so annoying, I'm smart and I have law degree. When are they going to learn that there are easier and more fun ways to get what you want?"

"Well Mercedes got the law degree and the man she wants so she must be doing something right."

"Shut up." Said Kitty spitefully. She saw Mercedes and Shane, they were smiling happily. She looked wishfully as they hugged and kissed.

"Damm Mercedes is one lucky girl." Says Kitty looking wishfully at Shane.

"What? Are you envious of Mercedes?"

"God no, of the millions Shane has. Can you imagine? She will have to worry for nothing. She won't have to lift a finger her entire life."

"Here comes to future bride and groom." Announced Quinn, Mercedes best friend and maid of honor.

Mercedes comes pulling Shane with her, both of them smiling. He gives her a champagne glass and they clink their glass and drink. They share a kiss and everybody applause."

"Everything has been given to her on a silver platter." Says Kitty looking at Mercedes.

"Silver, no. Gold is more like it." She says looking at the couple sharing a kiss.

* * *

"It's so hot today. I feel like a thirsty man in the desert. Why did you bring to a beach so far?" Said Sam walking with his buddy Puck on the hot sand.

"It's the atmosphere man. Look at this beach, have you ever seen so many hot girls at once. Who knows today could be your lucky day." Puck replied excited.

"Shut up, isn't this supposed to be a private beach? And where the hell I'm I suppose to put my clothes."

"Here, we'll put our clothes behind this rock and come back and get them later."

"Yeah whatever."

"We get a couple of beers and mingle a little. They will be in the palm of our hands in no time."

"Sorry I gave the little money I had to my mom, so she could go to the market. I barely got enough to feed myself and get back."

"Lucky enough for you, I only need to feed myself. So beers are on me."

Soon enough they were playing volleyball with a group of girls in Malibu beach. Puck was right once they mingle a little and work their charm the girls flock to them and entertain them.

* * *

Mr. Jones arrives at his home and sees her wife at the phone, she hangs up. "Hi sweety. Just preparing a few details for the wedding." She said excited as she hugs him.

"Sometimes I think it's you the one getting married instead of your daughter."

"Everything has to be perfect for my baby."

"Yes, we've been blessed with a beautiful woman for a daughter that I couldn't be more proud of. You're right. Our baby doll deserves the best"

"And she has the best. She's beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, was on the deans list, and she's going to have a great marriage. Shane is going to make her very happy. Our daughter has everything to make her the happiest woman in the world."

"I wouldn't' have any other way." Said her dad proud.

"I'm just thinking about the grand kids we'll be having soon." Said Mrs. Jones excitedly.

"Wait till they get marry first dear." He said chuckling.

* * *

Sam was sitting on a bench waiting for Puck when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was like love at first sight. Her smile was just breathtaking. Sam just stares in awe of her natural beauty. As she passes by him, Sam couldn't help but notice she was wearing a black and white bathing suit that hugged all her god given curves. Her body was so tone yet she wasn't like the girls he had been hanging out today. No she had meat in her bones; she looks so beautiful and confident. He could tell she embrace her curves and wore them tall and proud. She didn't notice him but he couldn't' stop staring at her; she was going to be his wife someday.

Once Puck got back, he convinced Sam to stay a little longer hoping to get laid. While Puck seemed to be in his element Sam couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw. Puck was not happy with his wing-man, they are fawning over him but he didn't seem to care. After getting hit in the head Sam tried to pay attention when one of them asked him what he did for a living. As soon as he told them that he was a mechanic, their attitude changed. They look down on him. As he was less than them for not being rich like them. Most of them left saying they don't socialize with hillbillies. Sam rather not get in trouble with the police and convinced Puck to leave. They got their clothes and changed. They were leaving the beach when one of came over and offered him money to have sex with her. Sam noticed it was the one who was insulting him earlier. She still looks down on him but lusted after him too. Too bad for her he told her that he's not for sale, looking disgusted with her.

The spoiled brat got angry and slapped him. She started insulting him again calling him white trash, cracker, redneck and every derogatory term she could think off to humiliating him. She called her private security to kick him and Puck out.

* * *

After getting kick out of the beach Sam and Puck found a local restaurant and went in to eat.

"Come on Sam, you killing my mood with your bad mood."

"How I'm I not going to be in a bad mood after what happen."

"Don't let those crazy bitches get to you. Though I got to admit, they were hot…

"Oh please they weren't much to look at. Trust me they could never compare with a girl I saw earlier today." He said with dreamy smile.

"Really. What's her name?" asks Puck curious and excited for his friend.

"I don't know, all I know is I can't get her out of my mind."

"But you didn't talk to her?"

"No man, honey wasn't made for donkeys. She was different from any girl I've ever laid eyes on. She has class. She was so beautiful, elegant, sophisticated…" he kept going with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

After getting off the boat and showering off the sand and salt of the beach. Mercedes and her guess left for her family's private beach house. Her engagement party would continue there.

* * *

"Let's go home." Said Sam walking towards the bus stop.

"No, man. The night has just started. Get over your bad mood and let's go to the club. Look I know the bouncer. I fixed his car and we're sure to get in."

"No, man I'm tire."

"No, we are not going anywhere but to have some fun. Look what you need is to get laid."

"We have to work tomorrow." Insisted Sam.

"So, we are young. We can sleep a few hours and be up like nothing happen. It's not like we're getting drunk. So stop being so grumpy, put on that charming smile and let's get some hot girls to dance with."

* * *

Shane was waiting for Mercedes with their guess downstairs. He saw her walking down the stairs and couldn't help but stare in admiration. The girl knew how to rock a dress and look fine as hell.

"What took you so long?" He said kissing her in the lips.

"I was waiting for you and some of the guest to arrive before my grand entrance. Why don't we put on some music while we wait for the rest of the guess?"

"That sounds great."

They kissed "I love you." She said with an adoring smile.

"I love you too." He said smiling back at her.

* * *

After eating dinner people mingle for a while. Mercedes pull Shane to dance with her. Everybody could see how happy and carefree she was. After dancing to three songs Shane and Mercedes sat down at their table after dancing. "What's wrong baby, you're tire?" he asked.

"Yeah, last few weeks I had to study extremely hard and then getting ready for graduation and the wedding."

"But now that you've graduated and don't have to worry about studying you can relax and just focus on the wedding. I expect you to be well rested for our wedding night." They chuckle and kiss but it's interrupted by Mrs. Jones.

"Put the music down. Everybody gather around, I want to make a toast. Everybody grab a glass."

"To a future lawyer." Toasted Mercedes's uncle Hector, hoping she change her mind about not practicing law.

"Wait a minute; it's to my future wife." Said Shane

Some boo, and some cheer. People clink their glasses and drank to the couple.

Time pass and as it was getting late the guess started to leave. In the end there were only their closest friends left.

"Okay I'm officially out of booze." Said Mercedes.

"No, we're not ready for the party to be over."

"Then let's go to that new club they opened up last month. It's only a couple of minutes from here" Said Shane

"I'm down." Said Mercedes.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sam and Puck turned the corner when they saw their bus leave. They ran to catch but the bus didn't stop.

"Fuck, that was the last bus!" Screamed Sam.

"We seriously need to get some wheels man. What kind of mechanics are we, that we don't have a car."

"Well you at least have motorcycle, I got nothing. Let's just find a place to wait."

"Let's go to that club with the bouncer I told you about. It's around the corner and he will hook us up."

They went to the club and as Puck said the bouncer let them in right away which made the people waiting outside mad. They walked in checking the scenery and made their way to the bar.

"Two beers." Order Puck as they sat checking out the girls. Time pass and girls would flock to Sam and Puck. Puck was in his element while Sam was a bit shy and awkward with all the attention but after a few drinks he loosened up and they dance with a few girls. Later at the bar suddenly a bartender brought Sam a drink, saying somebody bought it for him. Sam wasn't sure but Puck didn't care and took the shot. Soon after the bar tender brought him a drink he hadn't order, again saying someone had bought for him but they wouldn't say who. He eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Come on man, there are no drugs in there, it came straight from the bar and you saw it being prepared. When was the last time you got free drinks?" Silence.

"Exactly so drink up and enjoy."

"Okay fine, but we cannot lose track of the time, I don't want to miss the next bus."

"Yeah whatever you say, drink, enjoy."

The drinks kept coming and he kept drinking. He was getting drunk and dancing with a brunette when someone pulled him into a dark corner and started kissing him and being all up in his business. For a second the image of the woman he saw at the beach crossed his mind and he stared kissing the person back with equal fervor. But somewhere inside his drunk mind he had some sense left and knew that it was impossible for her to be kissing him, especially since she doesn't know he exist. He pushed the person to see who it was that was all up in his business. To his surprise it was the bitch from the beach.

"Hello hillbilly." She said seductively trying to kiss him again. He didn't buy it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What I want." She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her back.

"Ok what the hell is your problem lady?" he asked remembering how she threw a fit this this afternoon and now is trying to seduce him.

"My problem is that nobody says no to me." She screams pushing him angrily.

"There's always a first time for everything so fuck you bitch." He said in her face.

She tried to slap him again but he stopped her arm and threw back "You're going to pay for that. You should consider yourself lucky that a girl like me is even offering all of this. You're nothing, a nobody, white piece of trash."

Puck who had just come out of the bathroom pulls Sam away from the crazy bitch. It seems like today is keep Sam out of trouble day.

Sam's was drunk and his mood just got worst, Puck tried to distract him by telling him about the girl he bang in the bathroom as they walked to the bar.

"That was awesome dude, she was freaky." Sam just shook his head

One more and we go." Said drunken Sam, who could stand straight and for the most part. Puck could see his friend's mind was gone when he started talking gibberish. Not that his speech was slur, what he was saying just didn't make sense. He was angry at the world that much he could tell. Which surprise Puck, since he's friend has always been a nice and mellow. He knew how drunk people could explode if they got mad so he just played along and kept an eye on his friend.

* * *

Arriving at the club Shane's phone rang and he chose to stay behind while the others went to the VIP area. After a few minutes waiting Mercedes decides to go look for him. He wasn't outside, so she went back inside and saw him at the bar. She went after him next thing she knows her fiance is punching a blond guy and a fight broke out.

* * *

Sam and Puck lost their seats when Sam got up to dance and Puck went to the bathroom with the girl and now while Puck is dancing with that same girl he was waiting to get the bartender's attention along with other people.

"Two beers." He said almost falling forward. He had to watch his step. Sam shook his head trying to shake the drunkenness away.

Suddenly this dude cuts Sam in front of Sam. "Bottle of your finest whiskey." Order the man, looking entitle. The bartender got his order right away.

"Hey what the hell, I was here first!" yelled angrily trying to cut Shane.

"And I should care why? Do yourself a favor white boy get the hell out of my way." Said Shane pushing him out of the way. Sam pushed him back making Shane drop the bottle.

"You little bitch." Shane punches Sam in the face. A crowd gathers and Puck who sees the commotion from the dance floor tries to go see what's going on. "Shane what that hell are you doing?" Ask a very loud and angry voice. . Sam turned to see who it was. He eyes widen when he saw it was the beauty from the beach. He was mesmerized until he felt another punch in his face knocking him down.

"Shane Tinsley."

That name Sam knew that name; it was the name of the company that screwed over his dad and all the workers. Because of them his life has been a punch after another without letting him get back up. "Not this time." Sam got up and tried to punch him back, but was punched in the stomach instead. Puck tries to get to Sam but people won't let him through.

"Shane lets him go, he's drunk." Said Mercedes pulling him out.

"Where are you going, come back you coward." Sam ran after him and Puck follows him outside stops him from going further.

"Sam you're drunk. Your senses are shot; you can't fight like you're used to. Sam, where are you going, don't you know who that is. That was a UCLA's star quarterback, where you going, to get pummel some more. SAM…" but Sam wouldn't listen to his friend.

Sam ran after them and Puck after him. "Sam, come back man."

"No let me go, Puck. That asshole destroyed so many lives. Everything went to shit when the Tinsley inc. screw over my dad. I'm not letting this go!" scream Sam in violent rage and pull away from his friend.

Sam saw them pull out in a car and took off after them. "Sam, the bus is going to be here any minute now. Sam…!" Scream Puck, but his drunken friend wouldn't listen.

* * *

"What the hell was that Shane?"

"Hey I was just getting a bottle of whiskey."

"You're were going to be in the VIP section, you could have just ordered from there. But no you had to go to the bar and start pummeling that poor man."

"Oh come on, don't start defending him."

"I'm not defending him; I'm just calling it like I saw it. You knew he was drunk and wasn't able to defend himself properly and you still beat him, that was brutal and it was uncalled for. You know how much I hate violence."

"Are you seriously going to let some white boy ruin our night?"

"You ruined it when you started fighting that man. You know what forget it goodnight Shane." She didn't let him get a word out. She got out of the car and went inside the beach house.

"Mercedes. Mercedes I'm sorry." He grabs her by her arm. "Hey sweetheart I said I'm sorry, believe me."

"I heard you."

"You're right I should have gone directly to the VIP section and order a drink from there. I'm sorry you have to see that side of me."

"I'm sorry too, I don't know what that man did but I don't think he deserved that."

"Let's forget about him and that stupid fight, please tell me you're not mad at me anymore."

"Yeah fine, I'm not mad."

"Good." and he kissed her. Her phone rang telling her she had a new text message.

"She went to her purse and text her friends back, explaining that she and Shane had left the club.

"It's being an extremely long day, you should go."

Shane nodded knowing he shouldn't push his luck. She walked him out and he kissed her before leaving in his car.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Sam ran after the car, he ran as fast as he could. He lost the car soon after but his rage wouldn't' let him let it go. He wanted to confront the man, make him pay for destroy his family's life; make him pay for making him seem like a punk at the club.

After a few minutes running around trying to find the car he finally saw it. He saw them kissing outside her door. He didn't know why but he felt a strange feeling of possessiveness towards her. But that wasn't important, what was important was making that asshole pay for everything he had done. Sam thought his eyes full of rage and anger. He ran toward the beach house by the time he arrived he saw the man pull out of the driveway. He once again tried to follow but he was too tired. Breathing hard he heard the sea and went toward the empty beach to cool off his anger and didn't stop until he was touching the sand. He took off his shoes and ran towards the water. The water calmed him, but not entirely. Soon after he moved to the shore and lay on the sand. He felt the water touch his legs his back, and the back of his head; then rush back to the sea only to come back again. Sam turned his head and could not believe who was walking towards him. As soon as he saw her he remembers her kissing her boyfriend, her boyfriend who destroys everything. His anger and rage sore like never before and he got up surprising her who it seem hadn't notice him. She should know what kind of man she's involve with.

* * *

Mercedes changed into her sleepshirt, she could see the stars through her window, it was such a beautiful night, She stared to think about her life and her future decided to take a walk in the beach like she had done a few times before. Not aware of the dangers that awaited her. Her mind wondered as she walked.

_I feel weird. It must be that this night has big significance for me. Hell the last twenty four hours have been a roller-coaster ride. I graduated from college. I celebrated my engagement, I'm officially getting married. Tonight I close a chapter of my life and tonight I start's a different chapter in my life._

* * *

**Warning: violent and very graphic scene.**

She turns and when she notices him she almost jumps out of her skin. His wet from head to toe, his blond shaggy hair fall all around his head and his shirt is open revealing his abs. Fear strikes her as she looks at the pure anger in his eyes.

"Please leave me alone." She swallows hard but it's trying sound confident. Why didn't she bring her phone with her?

"You're with him aren't you, with that guy that destroy my family, our lives!" he screams barely containing himself.

She shakes her head and she tries to run; but he catches her. "No, let me go! She screams her voice fill with fear. In struggling with him she falls on the sand. She moves away from him and gets up. "Look you asshole if you don't leave me alone. I'm going to the police and I'm going to bury your ass."

"You and your almighty sense of entitlement. Because of people like him, like you; is that we are always down. It's not enough that you're on top living comfortable lives, no, you have to screw everyone at bottom to fill your greedy pockets." Once again she runs but he gets in her way and grabs her slamming her against him. She can smell the alcohol in his breath. It's disgusting.

"Let go of me, get your hands off of me."

"You're disgusted aren't you?" she struggles to get away. "Why, I'm a man, I'm a human being just like him just like everybody else.

"You're a drunk that's what you are, do you have any idea who I am. I am…."

"You're a spoiled brat that needs to be taught a lesson along with you boyfriend."

"Where do you think you're going? You listen to me! He screams in anger. "He's not the man for you, he'll destroy you too, like he did with many families." Mercedes doesn't listen and as she manages to break free she runs like she has never before but he's taller and faster. No matter where she runs she can't escape him.

"Please let me go, please."

"Because of him my family lost everything, because of people like you. You that think you're better than everyone, do you know what it's like to struggle day in and day out to make ends meet, to earn a plate of food. Do you know how hard it is to try and try and no matter how hard you try you can't seem to get up from the misery." He screams holding her to him.

'Help me, somebody help me." she says shaking with fear. "What do you want? Help me" she screams shaking with fear. She keeps trying to get away but he's too strong she can't get away.

"What I want is revenge, retaliation! He's going to pay for everything he did!" All the anger, all the rage his being holding inside has finally come out and it wants someone to pay for everything bad that has happen to him.

Struggling they fall to the shore and struggle getting deeper into the water. "Help, me, somebody help me." She screams as she tries to get away but the water makes it more difficult. "Don't touch me." She keeps pushing him away and hitting him and scratching him. Anything to get him off of her. Crying she struggles out of the water and runs towards her home to get help. But no matter how hard she's trying she can't escape this nightmare she can't escape him. Tears run down her cheeks as angry drunk man catches up to her and makes her fall and he throws himself on top of her. "Let go of me."

He kisses her by force and she turns but he moves his mouth too. She pushes and scratches him so he grabs her arms holds them down with one hand. "Please don't do this." She begs him, struggling as she feels lift the skirt of her sleepshirt. "Stop." She tries to struggle but his full weight in on her. "Help me. Someone help me."

He ripped off her panties, and pushed her legs apart and settles between them her thighs ignoring her muffed screams and her struggle. "Stop, please." He ripped off one of her straps and lowered his lips to her neck and then her breast. He sucks nipple on one breast before moving to the other her. He bites breast; marking her. He unbuttons his pants and struggle to lower them down pulling out his thick cock. "Don't do this, please don't do this." She sobbed. She never felt so helpless in her life. The beast ignored her pleas. Sam was gone; the only thing left was the drunken monster full of anger and rage.

She kept struggling to get away but she could barely move. He slammed his cock into her balls deep breaking her barrier. Mercedes led out a piercing scream into the night. Not giving her much time to adjust to the sheer size of him, he began to move. Mercedes was screaming in excruciating pain, rejecting him.

Mercedes sobbed and scream and struggle. She was raw and tire but she wouldn't stop fighting. No matter how much she begged and screamed he wouldn't stop. He tried to kiss her but she would move her mouth away. She hated him; she never hated anyone before in her life. Her body tense and she didn't know what was happening all she knew was her body felt excruciating burning pain and pleasure.

Despite his rough savagery her body tense and shook, her pussy gush around his cock and in the midst of her scream she heard him groan. He didn't have long to wait before her legs tightened around his waist and she cried out release. With a loud grunt, he came, shooting his seed deep into her pussy. Panting, he groans loudly and passed out on top of Mercedes.

A few minutes after he passes out on top a broken Mercedes, she pushes herself out from under him. She gets up and stars limping to the beach house. She sobs in despair as she feels extremely sore. Even limping she can feel his cum running down her legs. Once inside she closes and locks the door behind her and collapses against the door and cries in despair. After crying for hours Mercedes gets up and doesn't know what to do with herself. She's out of it, walks further into the beach house like zombie. Mercedes is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do. A cold wind has her rubbing her arms and she feels dirty. She runs to the bathroom and takes off her tattler sleep shirt. She scrubs and keeps scrubbing. She wants to get his touch, his smell off of her. Her skin is red and raw, the water is cold but she keeps scrubbing.

**Again I repeat I welcome constructive criticism but if you're writing just to tell me to go kill myself keep it to yourself cause I'm not interested. Again I apologize if I offended anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

This one is not as graphic but if you have been a victim of abuse, it might bring flashback so I'll leave it up to you to decide whether to read it or not.

Chapter 2

In the beach Sam woke up with a killer headache and feeling sore. He's groggy and doesn't know where he is. Sam gets up and looks around and down at himself he shakes the dirt off of his body and clothes and pulls up his pants and buttons it. He looks around frowning; trying to figure out how he ended up passed out in the beach with his pants down. He sees the way to the road and heads that way. He finds his shoes in the way and puts them on and heads to the bus top. With his head in his hands Sam can't shake the huge hangover he has. No matter how hard he tries he can't remember pass dancing with that girl in the dance floor, after that everything's blank.

The bus arrives and he gets on it, people look at him strange and he notices his dirty clothes. He sits in the back and gets off at the bus stop closer to his house an almost an hour later.

He goes in and jumps when he sees his mother looking very worry and mad. "Where the hell have you been all night Sam Alexander Evans? I'm been worry sick and you don't even have the decency to pick up your phone."

"Sorry mom, it died."

"Are those scratches, where were you? Ugh… you reek of alcohol? Are you hung over, I can't believe you. I taught you better than this young man."

"I'm sorry, I feel like death, I can't remember a big chunk of last night so you don't have to worry about me drinking again."

"Let him be woman, he's a grown man." Says Dwight approaching them.

"I hope you mean that, go shower you're not seating at my table looking like that."

After his shower he feels better. He takes two aspirins and heads out to work taking the pancake in his hands without syrup. His mom looks at him in disdain

"Sorry mom, I'm already very late, thanks for breakfast." He yells heading out.

* * *

Her mother arrives to help her with the wedding preparations but after ringing the bell, knocking and calling her daughter she finally lets herself in. She hears running water and goes to the main room.

"Mercedes, honey are you dress?" She receives no answer and goes into the room; she hears running water coming from the bathroom. Mercedes..." She knocked again still no answer. "Mercedes I'm coming in honey." Still no answer. She opened the door and what she saw broke her heart. Her daughter sitting in her bathtub looking completely broken. Her eyes were swollen and despite the water she knew those were tears running down her face. "Mercedes honey what happen?" She asked running to her daughter. No answer. She notices her daughter's skin was ice cold and turned off the water. "Mercedes sweetheart talk to me, what happen baby." By now she was crying too, desperate to know what happened to her daughter. She pulled Mercedes out of the tub and led her to bedroom.

Mercedes was completely out of it. She knew it was her mother with her but she couldn't stop feeling dirty and disgusting. Her mother gave her underwear for her to put on while she searches for thick clothes for her to put on, while asking her questions to which went unanswered. She was thinking about calling an ambulance, but what will she say. That she found her daughter crying in the bathroom and she won't talk to her.

She puts Mercedes to bed and lays with her daughter in her arms to give her warmth. Feeling safe in her mother's arms Mercedes broke down. "Sweetheart tell me what happened to you, talk to me please." Beg a crying Loretta. Mercedes wouldn't say anything she just cry and cry holding tight to her mother.

"Mercedes you're scaring me. I'm taking you to a hospital." She said getting up but was stopped by Mercedes who shook her head and held onto her very tight. She didn't want to leave the safety of her mother's arms.

"But baby…" Mercedes continue to hold tight and Loretta stopped and just held on to her child.

After more than an hour Mercedes had calm down and soon after fell asleep. Loretta heard her phone ring and let go of Mercedes gently before going to answer it.

"Hello."

"Loretta, I've been at the florist for the last thirty minutes waiting for you and Mercedes and you still haven't showed."

"Lisa I think something bad happened to Mercedes."

"What do you mean, did something happen with Shane."

"I don't know Mercedes won't talk to me."

"I'm coming over."

"Ok."

* * *

After Loretta was sure Mercedes was asleep, she went to make something to eat for her daughter. Lisa arrived and went to the kitchen with her sister in law.

"So what happened?"

"I told you I don't know. I want to take her to the hospital but she keeps shaking her head no. She wouldn't let go of me. It was only after she fell asleep that I was able to get away to make her something to eat."

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. I just found her in her bathtub leaning against the tiles. Her skin was red and very cold, she was shivering. The life in her eyes was gone, but tears where flowing down her cheeks. She wouldn't talk to me. I pulled her out and gave her clothes for her to dress; at least she had enough sense to do that. I lay with her under the covers to give her warmth. But other than crying constantly I don't know what's wrong with my child."

"Don't worry sis, it's going to be okay, Mercedes knows that we are here for her."

"I have to call her father." In that moment they hear a scream and went to see what was wrong. They found her Mercedes wriggling in her bed, screaming."

"Mercedes wake up, it's just a nightmare."

"No stop, please stop…" Mercedes cry in her sleep

"Mercedes sweetheart wake up." She said shaking her awake. Mercedes woke up startle and pulled away from her mother.

"Baby it's okay, its me."

"Momma."

"Yes baby girl."

Mercedes just cried and let her mom hold her. "Baby why don't you tell me what's wrong." Cried Lottera holding her child.

* * *

Sam arrived at work and immediately went to work before his boss could say something.

"Where the hell did you go last night?" asks Puck from under a car. "I was looking all over for you. Your mom called me this morning, yelling at me and threating to kill me if something happened to you because of me."

"Yea, I already had my tongue lash this morning; when I arrived."

"Where did you spend the night?"

"At the beach. Slept there actually." Puck laughed.

"Don't laugh man, I'm not used to drinking so much, and I'm never drinking again. Alcohol makes you lose your head; it makes you do crazy things."

"Hey alcohol isn't all that bad; it got you in a better mood didn't it. You were dancing and having an awesome time after being in a bad mood most of the afternoon and it all was because of the alcohol so I call that a plus. For a little while you were the life of the party. But…I do have to admit that maybe you should cut down on the drinking, not entirely but maybe not drink as much as last night. You were so drunk you did a complete one eighty. Even witness a first, Sam Evans getting beat up."

"I was in a fight last night." He asked trying to regain his memory.

"Yeah; don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to."

"He started it thought, he cut you off even thought you were there first. You know how these rich men are, they think they own everything because they got money."

"Now I know why my head and my stomach feel sore and I got scratches all over." Said Sam thoughtful.

"Trust me the guy did not scratch you, he pummel you. By time I got there from the dance floor you were running after him. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen."

Sam frowns as he puts the pieces together. "Yeah I'm starting to remember now." He whispers.

"You were like a crazy person, you wouldn't listen to me. Next thing I know you're running like a lunatic after their car trying to get a rematch."

Sam still pensive trying to put the pieces together but Puck is too distracted to notice. "So did you catch up to him?"

"No, no, I saw the car and ran but… by time I got there he was driving off. I was out of breath, frustrated, very angry. I ran to the beach to cool off… and then." Sam remembers Mercedes falling in the sand and he throwing himself on her. He remembers what he did, how he turned into a raging monster. His skin pale and he was in shock. "What have I done?" He says with tears in his eyes.

He putts his hand through his shaggy hair and leaves them there as he gets up. "Oh my god, what I have done?"

"What Sam, Sam, hello Sam."

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl at the beach, oh my god what have I done?" Sam stars to pace breathing hard; he can't believe what he did. "No, no there's no way I could have done something so despicable, so heinous."

"Hey Sam, are those tears in your eyes. You're scaring me man. Are you okay?" Puck was starting to get worry; he's friend look horrified and like last night he was not making any sense.

"But I wouldn't be remembering if it wasn't true." Sam kept talking not listening to his friend.

"Okay, can you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

"The girl Puck." _How could I do such a thing? Kept running through his head._

"What girl, that bitch that kept insulting you and wanted to get in your pants."

"No, Puck. The one I told you about. The beautiful girl I saw at the beach."

"Oh yeah… I remember now."

"I couldn't get her out of my head from the moment I saw her."

"Well forget her, because you won't ever see her again."

"But I did see her Puck; I did much worse than that."

"I saw her at the beach, I was so angry and frustrated, raging inside because I couldn't vent the way I wanted to and there she was." Sam talk slow, his lips were moving but his mind was somewhere else. "She turned and saw me, she tried to run but I stopped her. All I wanted was for her to listen to me. I swear Puck in that moment I just wanted her to listen." He said with tears in his eyes. "I grabbed her and she started to hit me and insulted me and I completely lost it. I became this crazy derange monster."

A frustrated cry escapes his mouth and Sam starts throwing everything and smashing everything, angry with himself, disgusted.

"Okay calm down, man, you can't afford break any of this. So calm down. Sam calm the fuck down man." Sam was breathing heavily and pushed himself away from Puck. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide to the floor. Anger, disgust, disappointment all running through his head.

Puck sat next to Sam on the floor. "So you hooked up with the girl, it couldn't have been that bad. How was it?"

"Leave me alone Puck. It wasn't like that." Upset Sam gets up and moves away a million though running through his head.

"What don't you ever tell about the girls you been with. What, you don't trust me? It's between us guys here."

"Exactly Puck. A man does not go around discrediting a woman to make himself seen macho. Those are douchebags, and though right now I feel like the worse man in the world I'm not about to disgrace her even further. A real man doesn't go around boasting those things about a woman. So please don't ask me, because I'm not going to answer you. A woman's name is sacred, not to be the subject of gossip. She should be respected. At least that's what I was taught."

"Taught, but clearly forgotten."

"Shut up. It's not like I could put a name to her anyway. I don't even know her name."

* * *

"Why haven't you called an ambulance or take her to the hospital." Said Raymond Jones looking at his daughter laid down in her bed. Her eyes were swollen red but it was like she wasn't there with them. It really worried him when he went to touch her and she moved away, like she was afraid of him.

"I will tomorrow. I suggested it earlier but she refused."

"I for one think we should take her now, she looks so pale so different from yesterday. She was so happy, dancing, laughing enjoying herself with her friends and her fiancé."

"I know but she's vulnerable right now and she doesn't want to leave the house, and for now I respect her wishes. I don't want to disturb her more than she already is. Maybe tomorrow she will tell us what's going on. I called Shane and he said they argue last night but they made up right after their argument and he left. He says he has meetings all day but he'll be coming by soon. Maybe he can shed some light on her behavior."

"Like you said she was very busy yesterday which will make her tire. Don't worry." Said Lisa.

"Don't ask me not to worry about my child, it's impossible."

* * *

A disturbed Sam arrived home. He was heading straight from his room when his mother called. He stopped but kept his head down. It wouldn't be long before she would go to the police and there's not a part of him that doesn't think she shouldn't.

"Well it's good you're home. Dinner is almost ready. Sorry about this morning. I sometimes forget that you're no longer a little boy but grown man that needs to have fun from time to time." She went to kiss his cheek but he moved away. How can he face his mother or his sister after what he has done? Thinking about them brought his shamed tenth fold.

"Okay fine, go get ready for dinner."

"I'm not hungry I'm just going to go to bed."

How could I be such a monster? What I did is unforgivable and I should be in jail by now. She probably went to the police and told them what he did. He wasn't going to resist, he deserved whatever was coming for him. But the silence didn't stop his thoughts from manifesting as they have being doing most of the day. Why wasn't he in jail being interrogated or dead? He had expected to be in a cell by now. Then again she didn't know him, and there must be who knows how many blond guys in L.A.

All he has left is to go to his room and try to sleep off the hangover until the police arrive. He has to live with this for the rest of his life, even worst _she_ has to live with this for the rest of her live. After what he did he deserved the worst kind of punishment possible and he would take it and not complain because he deserves to have his balls cut off and made to eat them.

The next morning Sam was deep asleep when he heard a multitude of bangs that made him jump from his bed. Stevie and Stacy started to shake him awake. "Leave me alone to self-loath please." He groans hiding his face under the covers.

"Well that's no way to speak to your younger siblings, Sam you have to get up to go church."

"Can I please skip church today, please I feel like dying in peace."

"What is all this talk about dying, did something happen."

Sam's mind immediately went to what happen with the girl. His eyes watered and he thought about telling them but decided not to. Let them enjoy their Sunday if only for a little while. "No, I just ate something bad and I just feel like going to sleep. Can I do that?

Mary went to check on her son but he just brushes her off. "Sure son, why don't you take some pepto from the medicine cabinet and I'll check on you later." Said Mary a concerned look.

All the answer she got was a nod.

He knew he had to turn himself in, he knew he had to tell his family about his despicable act. He just didn't know how to.

* * *

Mercedes spent the night having nightmares. She was afraid to go to sleep because every time she closed her eyes all she would see was his face. When sleep would finally claim her she would wake up with horrible nightmares. Her mother held and cry with her. "Please Mercedes I'm begging you, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you. Trust me, baby please I won't leave you, I won't judge you just please just tell me what's wrong."

"He raped me." Sobbed Mercedes on her mother's chest a few minutes later.

"What?

"Mercedes did you just say…?" Mercedes just cry.

"Oh my baby No." Loretta cry along with her daughter. She hugged her tight, her heart braking for her daughter. But she had to know, they had to call the police. "Baby, who did this to you?"

"I don't know, I don't know." Sobbed Mercedes.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know, I'm still in shock."

After calming down Mercedes started to talk. "I went out to the terrace."

"Alone." Mercedes nodded.

"Shane had left, we argued because of him, that man." She said with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't understand sweety."

"The alcohol mom…. I ran out of alcohol but we wanted to continue celebrating, so we went to a club nearby. There was a fight; Shane beat him up; and I defended him. I defended him because I thought it was unfair and look what he did to me." Cried Mercedes. She resumed. "After Shane left, I came in to change. I looked out from the terrace, the night was so beautiful. I went out for a moment; though about things. That I just graduated from law school, that I was getting married; that I was going to start a new chapter in my life. I went for a walk in the beach. I didn't see anyone and then suddenly he was there behind me looking at me with hatred and anger in his eyes… I tried to run but he followed me. I tried to defend myself but he overpowered me."

"Oh my baby." Cried her mom, her heart breaking for her daughter.

"I just want to die."

"Don't say that sweetheart. Please don't say that."

"He was furious and drunk. He grabbed me and force himself on me." She cried. "It's the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I will never be able to forget that horrible nightmare."

"Why didn't you call me, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too traumatized, too ashamed. I feel so dirty."

"Oh god Mercy, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"How is she?" asked Lisa. She noticed both mother and daughter crying.

"Oh Lisa. It's horrible. Oh my god my baby."

"What did she tell you what's wrong with her."

"A man…."

"What? What about a man? What happen?"

" A man force himself on Mercy."

"WHAT?"

"But… oh my god. Mercedes." She rushes to hug Mercedes. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "A beast, an animal. I don't know. I've never met him, I don't know his name."

After comforting her daughter Loretta was determine to be there for her daughter. Mercedes seem to be out of her trance like state and took a showered and changed. Her mother made her bed for Mercedes to lie down once again. Then went to make her breakfast, leaving her with her aunt Lisa.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lisa noticing a pensive Mercedes.

"About what happened."

"Oh sweetheart, don't torment yourself. Forget about it."

"I will never be able to forget." Her voice hoarse from crying.

"After that happen, what did you do? What happen to that man?"

"I left him pass out on the beach."

"Why didn't you call us right away or call the police, they could have arrested him."

"I was in shock, broken, I felt sick. I cried for hours and then I went and took a shower. The water could wash away the dirt, but not the shame. I still feel his disgusting hands on me. I still feel like I'm still living that nightmare. I don't know it takes to get pass this, I don't think I'll ever will."

Her mom arrives with tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart."

"Did you tell dad?" asked Mercedes.

"No, I couldn't. I'm sorry I just couldn't. With his bad heart I'm worry he might get sick."

"Come on; stop making such a Greek tragedy." Says Lisa.

"Can I come in?" came a voice from the door. He opened the door and smile when he saw Mercedes.

"There's my girl, all better now." Mercedes looked at her mom and then nodded. Her father gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"I was so worried."

"Sorry, I was just exhausted from the day before. Needed a good cry but I'm okay now."

"Are you sure, because people don't usually cry from exhaustion."

"Don't worry I'm fine." She was surprise that she could keep a straight face and all she felt was like she was dying inside. She smile thought it didn't reach her eyes it was enough to convince her dad.

"That's how I like to see you, happy, making plans for your wedding. I'm so proud of you honey and I can't wait to walk you down the aisle. I feel safe because you're marrying a good man that loves you."

"Yes dad."

"I'll see you all later." He kissed Loretta and left.

"We have to tell him mom, he will find out when I go to the police." Mercedes closed her eyes and sighted. "There will be no weddings, no marriage, no church, no bride." Her phone rings and her aunt goes to check who it is.

"It's Shane."

"Let it go to voicemail."

"Mercedes, why don't you answer, he's been worry."

"I can't talk to him, not now."

"You can't be thinking of breaking up with him."

"Who knows, when he finds out he might break up with her." Said Loretta sadly.

"Come on, he's a modern man. Surely he won't leave her because she's no longer a virgin." Mercedes flinched and closed her eyes. Lisa resumed "Besides he doesn't have to know." Replied Lisa. "Let's not make a tragedy out of this."

"It is a tragedy." Cried Loretta.

"No it's not. Not if we don't make it one. No if we keep quiet, and leave things as they are."

"Are you insane?" Asked Mercedes.

"Mercedes don't make your life worse, don't ruin your life.

"He already ruined it Aunt Lisa!" She screamed. "And I hate him, I loathe him and he has to pay for what he did, I wish he could die but death would be too kind for him!" she screamed hysterically, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I fought as hard as I could when he attacked me and I will keep fighting until he pays for what he did. There's no way I'm going to keep quiet about this. I know this will affect my relationship with Shane but I refuse to let that man take another victim. So I'm going to the police. I will tell Shane before I go; he's got to hear it from me. Mom I know you're worry about dad but I can't let this crime go unpunished. I will tell him if you can't. As for Shane he's my fiancé and we have always been honest with each other. He has to know."

* * *

Sam and Puck were having lunch at a local restaurant.

"Ever since I remember what happen I've been worry, tormented." Says Sam with his face in his hands.

"Well don't worry; she doesn't even know who you are, she doesn't know your name. How is she going to accuse you?"

"No, what? You think I'm like this because..."

"You are afraid that she's going to the police."

"No it's not about that; it's about me, it's something internal. I'm ashamed of myself. I hate myself right now." He said through gritted teeth. "How could I Sam Alexander Evans, do something so heinous? How could I have grabbed a woman and force myself on her? Is unforgivable and she's within her rights to go to the police. I keep thinking about it, and I can't believe it."

"I know what you mean, knowing you the way I do, you were the last person I expected to do something like that. Then again maybe you didn't. What if it was all a dream? Since she was there, and you were hot for her. You were wasted man; maybe you imagine it, and it's all a hallucination."

"God I wish it was, but I know what I did. My memories are confusing, blurry; but I know that it happened. I couldn't even face my mother last night my head hung in shame. I couldn't face her or my sister this morning."

"If your family finds out."

"What about her family, especially _her_. She did nothing wrong, there was no reason for me to do that to her. The guilt is killing me, I have to do something."

"What?"

"I'm going to look for her." He says getting up.

"What? Are you insane?"

"I can't just do anything Puck! The guilt is killing me. I behaved like a coward, but I'm not a coward. I going to look for her and I'm going to face whatever consequences come my way. I deserve it."

"Maybe you do, but where are you going to go? You don't know those people; you don't know where she lives."

"I know where to go; I know how to find her."

**Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

This one is not as graphic but if you have been a victim of abuse, it might bring flashback so I'll leave it up to you to decide whether to read it or not.

Chapter 3

Lisa walks into Mercedes's room.

"Shane is here." She nodded for her aunt to let him in.

"I'll leave you too alone."

"Call me if you need anything." Said her mother before leaving the room.

Shane went to sit next to her on the bed and Mercedes move further away in the bed.

"What's wrong baby." He tried to put his hand on her cheek but she turn away.

"My whole body hurts that's all." She's struggling not to cry. She can't look at him, the shame is too much.

"You look feverish."

"I'm okay, really."

"I was worried, why didn't you take my calls?"

"I'm sorry I was asleep all day yesterday."

"Really because your aunt Lisa said you were out"

"Yeah I went to buy some aspiring."

"Yeah your mom said that there was something wrong." Once again he tries to touch her but she maneuvers herself out of his reach. He frowns but doesn't give it a second thought.

"You know how mothers are."

"For a minute there I though you didn't want to talk to me because of what happen the other night." Mercedes tense.

"The other night?"

"Yeah, we had that argument because I fought with that guy. Remember, you got upset for some so stupid and insignificant." Mercedes stayed quiet, her eyes wide in thought.

"Hey, why are you so quiet? Are you still mad? Are you keeping something from me? Come on tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"Then why are you pulling away from me. You're usually more affectionate. Come on baby, I came here to be with you, instead of being with another woman."

"How would you feel if I have been with another man?" she looked at his from the corner of her eye but could not face him.

"Come on Mercedes there's no comparison, because we both know it's not true."

"But what would you do?" She had to know. What if she would lose him? The though broke her heart.

"Are you really taking that stupid comment about another woman seriously, it was a joke." He moved to kiss her and she jerks away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"Mercedes what's wrong baby? Why are pulling away from me? Why did you look so afraid when I tried to kiss you?"

Mercedes starts to cry and turns her head away from him. "Please just go."

"But Mercy…

"Please…

"Okay I'll go. I'll talk to you later." He looks at her for a moment and then leaves. Mercedes sobs and buries herself deeper into the bed.

* * *

"She's inconsolable, one minute she's calm and the next she balling in tears."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. How could this happen?" asked Hector surprise at what his wife was telling him.

"It's horrible."

"And to a girl like Mercedes. It's inconceivable. Can you imagine the consequences this will bring to her in the future?"

"Please not you too, stop being so dramatic."

"It's not drama Lisa. Suppose this happen to our daughter?"

"I'm not denying that is awful. But it happened; it's something that happens every day. Mercedes just happens to be one of the unfortunate ones. But now apart from being the victim, she has to pay for something of no fault of her own."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Who is he?"

"A stranger; might as well be a beast."

"Does Raymond know?"

"Not yet, Mercedes wants to tell him and Shane before she goes to the police."

"No she can't do that. Can you imagine the scandal?"

"That's what I'm saying. Why add to the shame she already feels, why put herself through that ordeal. She doesn't even know he's name. But she's determined to go to the police."

"She can't." Hector knows this could be very bad news for the company. They are going through a very important business deal and if this gets out it could ruin it.

"I will handle this." He adds before heading upstairs.

"Her room is to the right." Says Lisa finding her husband stuck, not knowing where to go.

He goes to the door and knocks. "Come in." says Loretta from the inside. Loretta is holding Mercedes after finding her crying after Shane left.

"Mercy, I am so sorry. I know that does not make you feel better but I want you to know that we will make him pay."

"I know." She said, a determine look in her face. "I might not know he's name but I've been thinking. At the club there must be security cameras. Surely one of them caught his face."

"Sweetheart. I will handle it. You don't have to go to the police."

"What? But uncle…

"I will handle it. You're already traumatized enough, the last thing you need is more stress. I have friends that we'll take care of everything. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"I'm the victim; I should be the one contacting the authorities."

"I know, but like I said I have friends that will handle this matter very discreetly. I'm sure you don't want to be in the front of page six from the next six months."

"Even if your friends handle it, I will still have to give my statement."

"Don't worry about that right now princess. I will get the video surveillance from the club and find out who he is and justice will be served I promise you." She nodded; her uncle was a lawyer and knew how to better handle the case. "You just focus on your wedding and being the happiest and most beautiful bride the world has ever seen." She looked down at the last statement. She still had to tell Shane.

"Promise you will let me handle this?"

"I promise."

"I hate that I couldn't protect you then, but I assure you I'm going to protect you now."

"Thanks."

After her uncle left, Mercedes got out of bed, determine to get on with her life and put this nightmare behind her. Still she will have to get tested to give it to the police once his uncle contacts his friends in the force. The thought of being invaded again has her shaken and she almost changes he mind. But she's determined to make him pay.

* * *

Sam goes home and is heading to his room when's he's stopped by his father. Dwight motions for him to sit at the table. Once he does he's father stares at him which unnerves Sam.

"So who is she?"

"She?"

"I'm assuming there's a girl involve since you didn't make it home the other night."

"No, there's no girl." Says Sam thinking of Mercedes, the guilt eating him alive.

"Guy?"

"No dad, there's no one."

"I don't believe that. I saw lipstick on cheek and as far as I know you're not a cross dresser. It's fine son, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But please be careful with who you get involve. Don't get entangle in a spider web from which can't get out of."

"What?" he asked distracted.

"What I mean is that it might start like a game, but in the end you might be the one being played."

"But…dad."

"I don't pretend to tell you how to live your life nor what to do with it. You're a grown man and I can no longer tell you what to do. But at least take some advice from your old man. You're not one of those troublemakers' scoundrels, nor are you a womanizer. You always been a bit shy; collected."

"Yeah well to get girls you have to have money, and I never had enough to blow. Not that I'm complaining…

"I know what you mean son, I'm not offended. My point is that you've had little experience with women? One serious girlfriend and that was in high school, and any other girl you might have been with were probably a roll in the hay. Which makes me think that the girl you spent the night with might not be worth it."

"You can't judge someone without knowing them." Or their circumstances he though in his head.

"Just be careful. Some women would play with your emotions. Especially with nice guys like you. If this girl is just a pastime then fine, but if you're looking for a serious relationship you have to know how to choose the right woman. After all this is the woman that you will make your wife, the one you will bring home to your family, the one who will be the mother of your children. Your life partner." As his father talks Sam can't help but think of that girl from the beach and smile. How he thought she would be his wife someday and how he would have love to be the father of her children.

"Get yourself a good woman, that is honest, a woman that really loves you, and can fight with you by your side." _A woman who really loves you._ I don't have to know her to know she hates me.

"How did you know it was a girl?" Sam asked his dad curious.

"Oh I'm not a fool son, and that mark you have on your lips, it's from a bite." Sam tense and touch his cut lip.

* * *

"So I take it Shane doesn't know yet."

"No. I swear I was going to tell him but I got scare. I'm too ashamed." Mercedes told her mom.

"I know sweety, but he's going to be your husband, he loves you."

"What if he leaves me?" her eyes watered at the thought.

"He will understand. But sooner or later he will find out, wouldn't you rather he found out from you."

"Yes, I would."

* * *

"Shane what are you doing here." Asked surprise Lisa when she opened her door.

"May I talk to you about Mercedes?"

"Uh sure, come in."

"I know that maybe I should have gone to her mother but right now I rather be frank and Mrs. Jones is kind of too serious for me."

"You don't think I'm serious." They sit in her leaving room.

"Not it's not that, it's just easier to talk to you. You're younger and easygoing. I think of you as one of my friends."

"Well alright, how may I help you?"

"I was going to ask Mercedes but she's acting weird lately. When I went to see her she seemed cold and distant. I tried to kiss her and she looked at me like I was going to kill her or something. Can you tell me what's wrong? Why is she acting like this?"

For a second she stayed quiet. She knew it wasn't her place to tell and if it were up to her he'd never find out. She smiles. "Shane she's fine. She's just nervous. It's normal. This happens to all women and when we are getting married."

"Really?"

"Yes. The emotional rollercoaster of planning your perfect wedding, anticipating the honeymoon, you become tense, hysterical. I remember I turn into a bridezilla when I was getting married. Drove Hector crazy."

Shane smile in relieve. "Thanks for easing my fears. For a moment there I thought she stopped loving me."

"Don't worry, Mercy adores you. But you have to be very patient with her, especially now. She will open up to you eventually and you have to be understanding. If you do that then I guaranteed you'll be marry and very happy."

After thanking her again Shane left. A few minutes later Lisa went to see her niece.

* * *

Mercedes and her mom arrived at her gynecologist. This was one of the hardest things she had to do but it needed to be done and the sooner the better. Now that she was thinking more clearly she realized she was too traumatized to think about the consequences. The biggest one ending up pregnant. Just the thought of carrying that monster's child made her want to throw up.

Mercedes cleaned herself up and headed to the waiting are where her mother was waiting for her. She didn't have a chance to sit when her name was called.

"Mercedes how are you?" Asked .

"Not good, can we get this over with." Mercedes was shaking and her mom had to hold her hand.

"Sure." They went into the room and she motioned for Mercedes to take a seat on the bed. "Oh I didn't realize your mother was coming in."

"I rather she'd be here, please."

"Yes of course. The nurse told me you are here to get tested for STD and to get a pregnancy test."

"Yes, you see I…I was sexually assaulted." Tears flowed down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry to hear that. When did altercation happen?" said the Dr. Pillsbury handing Mercedes a tissue.

"Two days ago, at night. I know I should have come sooner but I couldn't think straight."

"It's okay. The first thing you need to understand is that this is not your fault." Mercedes nodded. "Have you contact the police?"

"Her uncle is dealing with the police." Said her mother.

"That's also why I'm here. They will need the results in the court case."

"Yes, let's proceed."

"First of all. I understand that you may not feel comfortable talking about your sexual history, but it is important and will help you in your case. Having said that, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If you prefer to talk to a counselor; we can provide that for you." Mercedes nodded but did not say anything.

"I am going to ask you a few questions about your sexual health and sexual practices. I understand that these questions are very personal, but they are important for your overall health. Just so you know, I ask these questions to all of my adult patients, regardless of age, gender, or marital status. These questions are as important as the questions about other areas of your physical and mental health. Like the rest of our visits, this information is kept in strict confidence. Do you have any questions before we get started?"

"No."

"Okay, if you don't feel comfortable answering any of the questions just let me know and I'll skip to the next one, okay."

"Okay."

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Mercedes lowered her head and sobbed. Her mother held her as she cried.

"Let's move on to the next question. Do you participate in different sexual practices that might make you more susceptible to STD's?"

"No." she whispers.

"Did the attacker use any kind of protection?"

"No." cried Mercedes.

"Do you know if the attacker used drugs or had past sexual partners?"

"She didn't know him doctor." The doctor nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know you have no previous history with STD's so I'll move on to the next question. Did you take any medication to prevent pregnancy after the attack?"

"No. I forgot."

"It's okay, you'd just gone through a traumatic experience, it's understandable. Do you want me to give you a morning after pill to prevent pregnancy or would you rather wait and see if you're pregnant?"

"No, I don't want to have the monsters baby!" Cried Mercedes bitterly.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later the doctor came in with pill and a cup of water. Mercedes took it right away. "Unfortunately this is not a 100% foolproof so if you experience spotting or cramping, breast changes, fatigue, nausea, come and see me okay." To say Mercedes was disappointed was an understatement.

When it came time to take the samples Mercedes was terrified.

"It's okay Mercedes; no one is going to hurt you here." Still Mercedes clench legs tight.

"Give me a minute."

"Take as much time as you need."

After fifteen minutes Mercedes said she was ready. Mercedes cried the whole time trying to hide her head in shame, her mother cried with her and tried to console her. Mercedes would clench her thighs and then open them only to clench them again. What only took a few minutes felt like forever to Mercedes. Her doctor took a blood and urine sample as well.

"The results for most of the test will take from a couple to a few days. I can give you the results for HIV and trichomoniasis in a few minutes if you're willing to wait." Mercedes nodded

Dr. Pillsbury left and Mercedes waited nervously. The doctor came back with her chart.

"For what I've seen so far you don't have trichomoniasis or HIV." Mercedes breathe sight of relieve.

"Mercedes I cannot tell you what to do, but I really think you should see a counselor. We have one here or I can recommend a few for you. But you may seek help somewhere else if you feel more comfortable."

"Thanks doctor, I'll think about it."

"Do you have any questions or concerns you wish to address?"

"Not right now, I'm just praying for this nightmare to be over."

* * *

After her doctor gave her some documents, prescriptions and recommendations her mother took her home. Her aunt Lisa was just arriving. Mercedes let her in and they went to the living room. Her mother went to the country club where the wedding reception will be held.

Mercedes sat on her couch and suddenly flashes from that horrible night played in her head over and over again. A knock interrupted her thought, for which she was relieved.

"Mercedes…"

Mercedes shook her head. Her aunt resumes. "Shane came to see me." This made Mercedes look up. "He wanted to know what's happening with you."

"I had to make up a story; I told him it was normal for you to be a bit hysterical; planning the wedding. You have to be careful. Your actions are making him suspect something's wrong. He told me that he tried to kiss you and you pulled away from him and started to cry."

"I couldn't let him touch me. I couldn't stand being touch." Mercedes hugged herself protectively.

"Mercedes…

"I don't want any man to touch me. I wish I didn't have to deal with any man for the rest of my life."

"Don't say something so foolish."

"It's the truth aunt Lisa, I'm terrified of any man hugging me or kissing me, it disgusts me."

"But Shane is not any man, he's your fiancé."

"None, I don't want any man to touch me." She said with a glared in her eyes.

"How could you think like that, such a smart girl as yourself?"

"It's just I can't fathom how without your consent someone could invade the most intimate part of you, the most private and personal and sacred part of you. For someone to impose physical contact and there's nothing you can do about it. To feel powerless and having to withstand the abuse." She scream in rage, tears falling like waterfall.

"Mercedes calm down sweety."

"That sicko, animal, beast whatever, takes you like you're an object to satisfy his disgusting instincts."

"Mercedes please."

'In one minute they destroy your whole life. They change everything. Ruin your dreams, your plans. He had no right to do that!"

"I know…

"No, you don't. No one knows except for the person who has to gone through it. The lowest of scum, cowards because they don't just violate you physically, but it affects your dignity too. Your dignity as a human being, as a person. You feel humiliated, small, and you can't understand how a man that came from a woman is capable of such brutality against a woman."

"Mercedes be reasonable. You can't cut them all from the same cloth. How could you compare that savage with Shane? He, who is educated, has class and he's such a gentleman." Mercedes just shakes her head with her eyes close. "Did he ever try to force himself on you?"

"No, but…

"This experience has been hard and is just happened. Give it time…

"It's not about time. It's something I will never forget."

"Please make an effort. Hector is taking care of everything so you don't have to. Put this experience behind you, and forget about that monster. Move on with your life. Don't let him win and keep living your life the way it was meant to be lived."

* * *

The next day Mercedes was at the bridal store with her mom. She looks so beautiful in that dress. But she couldn't find any joy in it.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks mom."

After Mercedes change went to the dean's office of her school. She was surprise to find her best friend Quinn there.

"Quinn."

"Mercedes." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mercedes.

"I was getting a recommendation for a job from professor Guild." Showing her the folder in her hand. "Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Said Quinn leading her to a coffee shop.

"Me too."

"I will have a muffing and an orange juice please."

"I will have…can I just get toast and ginger ale please."

"Yes right away."

"So where did my maid of honor go."

"I spent the weekend with my parents, and trying to get some space from my parents I met a guy. How about you?"

"After the engagement party we went to a club. That was a disaster. I wished you had stayed."

"Oh you know Mercedes, your friends and I don't exactly mix."

"I told you I don't care about those stupid social classes. You know you're my best friend and my maid of honor."

"I know. But after the wedding we're kind of going our separate way. You're getting married and I start my career."

They got up to get their food and went back to their table.

"Girl you should start practicing law with me. If I were you I've start my own firm and with your connections you would have your pick of clients. Not like me that have to start at the bottom scraping my way to the top."

Quinn notices Mercedes in not really paying attention. She waves her hand in Mercedes face to get her attention.

"Hey you okay?"

"No I'm not. Something horrible happened to me and I can't shake off."

"Why didn't you call me, I would come to you right away."

"I had no sense to call anyone."

"Damn this seems really bad, why don't you tell me? Remember we tell each other everything."

"This is different. I don't want to talk about it. I'm so confused and all I want is to forget."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"What needs to be done, it's already been done. Tel my about your guy?

"Well, his name is Noah, he's a mechanic and so funny. I can't believe I found his pickup line funny."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was taking a walk to get away from by overbearing parents and I bought flowers for my apartment and stopped at a pretzel cart. Anyway I was walking with my flowers eating my pretzel when this guy comes running and crashed into me knocking down my flowers and the pretzel. I was pissed as hell, but though he looks rough around the edges he was so nice and apologized. He offered to buy me a new pretzel and new flowers. He asked me my name and I told him it was Quinn. Of course guys can't help themselves with the pickup lines. He said a name to befit a Queen.

"I swear if it were another guy I would have scoff and move on, but I don't know; I kind of found him charming. What's wrong with me?

"Nothing, I'm glad you found someone that could make you smile."

"Yeah, we are going out this weekend."

"I hope you have a great time. I have to go. I'll see you later Quinn."

"See ya, and don't forget I'm here anything you need."

"Thanks." They hug and go their separate way.

* * *

Sam borrows Pucks bike and rides to the beach. It took him a while to find the beach house. He stops in front and sees a man trimming the garden.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a woman. Beautiful mocha skin, button nose, plum cheeks."

"You're talking about Mercedes." Sam takes a deep breath and smiles slightly. "_Mercedes_" that's her name. Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman.

"Do you know if she's home, I really need to talk to her."

"She's not here, I heard her talk on the phone about going to the university that's a few blocks from here."

"Yeah, I pass by there earlier. Thank you." Says Sam starting the motorcycle again and taking off.

Sam went to the university and parked the bike. He started looking for Mercedes asking people if they have seen her. He looked everywhere and still he couldn't find her. He was going back to the motorcycle when he finally saw her and ran to her. As he got closer he slowed down as to not scare her.

Mercedes is walking deep in thought when suddenly she stops and her eyes widen. She doesn't need to see him to know that he was close. She looks up and there he is. Her eyes widen in fear and she runs to her car.

"Wait." He follows her, screaming at her to stop but she doesn't stop and gets into her car.

He arrives at her window and knocks on the glass making her jumps and trembling starts her car. "Please wait, I just want to talk. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She takes off leaving him in the parking lot. He runs to the motorcycle, puts on his helmet and thought he struggles to turn it on he eventually succeeds and follows her. She sees him through her rearview mirror and accelerates and he follows suit. She tries to lose him but he keeps up. Finally she sees her opportunity at the intersection. She speeds up on the changing traffic light leaving him behind.

He's too distracted following her to notice the light turn red and almost runs into a street cart making him skid off the bike.

Mercedes sees the accident but doesn't care, she smiles having escape him. She finally allows herself to breathe. With her heart still in her mouth she stops a few blocks away to calm down. Taking deep breaths with her eyes close she stops. Why wasn't he in jail yet? Her uncle said he was going to take care of it, but he obviously hasn't. What if he has and the animal got off on bail. No I doubt that brute has a penny to stand on. Besides her uncle hasn't called her to go and give her statement. What did he want, to rape her again? Why did he apologize, like that will make things better? Nothing can make things better, but I still can make sure no other women are hurt by that degenerate asshole.

* * *

Sam immediately feels the burning pain on his knee and groans. He takes off his helmet and checks his bleeding knee ignoring the people staring at him. He gets up and limps to the bike and gets on it. He puts on his helmet and takes off a million thoughts running through his head. _She's afraid of me, she hates me, of course she hates me after what I've done. I hate me. But I can't leave things like this I have to talk to her, explain. I know it won't help anything but maybe she will see that I'm not a bad person, but a human being who made a mistake. An unforgivable mistake. I still need to talk to her, tell her I'm sorry; that what happens was not her fault. He saw the fear, the shame she felt when she saw him. It broke his heart to see that he had caused that._

**Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes arrived at her uncle Hector's office and did not wait for his assistant to announce her.

"Why isn't that degenerate asshole in jail?"

"Mercedes…

"Sorry sir, she just walked in."

"It's alright, leave us alone." His assistant leaves.

"Why, you told me to do nothing, when my first thought after I came out of the shock was to go to the police. You told me you would take care of it but you obviously didn't. I still haven't given my statement and he still running free. He found me; he followed me into the parking lot at the university and then followed me on his motorcycle."

"Okay calm down."

"I can't calm down. This is why most rapists get away because we are too coward to go to the police and accuse them. I decided to calm down instead of going directly to the police like I want it and now he's following me."

"We hit a roadblock Mercedes."

"What do you mean?"

"The security video from the club is gone. They have no idea what happen to it."

"What?" she asked in low voice looking disappointed.

"It is my believe that the man paid someone at the club to make the video disappear. I made a few calls to get video from traffic but it was night and the video is blurry at best. I'm sorry sweety. I know this is not what you wanted to hear."

"This can't be happening."

"Don't worry we will get him, I promise you very soon he won't be a problem."

"How? You just said…

"My guys are investigating to see who it was that took the video. As for your statement, my friends believe in my word and they know I'm telling the truth when I say that man is guilty. I'm trying to protect you. I can't imagine what it's like to live through that, but I know it's going to be very hard to have to relieve it when you finally tell your story. So I'm trying to limit the times you have to relieve that nightmare."

"I'm going to tell my bodyguard David Karofsky to accompany you go in case this guy shows up again."

Mercedes nodded and as her uncle said when she left his bodyguard followed her to Quinn's place. They talked and Mercedes told her everything. She needed her friend now more than ever and Quinn promise to be there for her whatever she needs. After talking to Quinn Mercedes was calmer and went home. She decides not to tell her mother of what happen. She's already stress and worry enough. She doesn't want to add to it. That night she has dinner with both her parents and it felt like old times. She felt warm, safe.

She decided to turn in early and falls asleep after a while. The nightmares don't wait long before creeping into her subconscious.

He's in her room, hiding in the shadows. She's fighting to wake up and moves her head side to side. He's slowly approaches the bed with malicious intent. She jumps awake and sees him above her and she starts screaming moving back as far as she can with her covers as shield.

The light of her room turns on and her parents run to her side to calm her down.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Asks her dad.

"It's okay Mercedes it was just a nightmare." Says her mom holding her to her chest. "Sweety its okay, no one's going to hurt you. It's was just a nightmare.

"Yes, just a nightmare." She repeats like a mantra.

"How could you be having nightmares, when right now all you have to worry about is your wedding?"

"Raymond leave me alone with my daughter please."

"But… she's my daughter too?"

"Please. Don't worry, it was just a nightmare. You have to go to work tomorrow; I'll stay with Mercedes until she falls asleep. Go on." he hesitates, then he kisses Mercedes on her head before leaving.

"What was the nightmare about Mercedes?"

"It was about that man, he was here in the room, hiding in the shadows. Then he came out slowly and was at the foot of the bed. Suddenly I woke up and I saw him above me and I screamed."

"Sweety I think you need to see a counselor."

* * *

Puck and Sam arrive at Sam's house with Sam limping and bloody pants. "I really don't need a lecture right now." Says Sam grimacing in pain.

"Of course not, you get yourself in trouble and I'm the one who ends up losing."

"Puck."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're hurt too. But you should have listened to me. What did I tell you? I told you, you were insane to go and see that girl. You're already in enough trouble as it is. I get you feel guilty and want to make it right, but don't hang yourself man." Says Puck while helping a limping Sam into Sam's house.

"What happen? Is that blood?" asked Stacy walking in.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"What happen?"

"He skidded off the bike."

"Mom, Sam had an accident."

"What, oh my god. Let me see."

"It's okay mom, it's just a scratch."

Still his mom mothered him until Sam said enough and left to his room. Next morning he was up early heading for work.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"You can't work on that leg, call work and tell them about your accident."

"No, dad I'm fine. Besides I need to be busy or else I'm going to drive myself crazy."

"That's what I used to say when I first got into this wheelchair. But eventually I learn to not get frustrated and take it one day at a time."

"Thanks for the advice dad, but I'm really am fine." Said Sam leaving the house.

* * *

Mercedes went to get the results for the STD tests and they all came back negative. Mercedes was beyond relieved and breathed a little easier that day. Following the doctor's advice and her mother's suggestion Mercedes went to the rape counselor.

"What you are experiencing Ms. Jones is called rape trauma syndrome. Is the psychological trauma experienced by a rape victim that includes disruptions to normal physical, emotional, cognitive, and interpersonal behavior." The rape counselor Joe Hart informed her.

"There is no "typical" response amongst rape victims. in most cases, a rape victim's acute stage can be classified as one of three responses: _expressed_, he or she may appear agitated or hysterical, and may suffer from crying spells or anxiety attacks; _controlled_, the survivor appears to be without emotion and acts as if 'nothing happened' and 'everything is fine; or _shock/disbelief_ the survivor reacts with a strong sense of disorientation. They may have difficulty concentrating, making decisions, or doing everyday tasks. They may also have poor recall of the assault. Not all rape survivors show their emotions outwardly. Some may appear calm and unaffected by the assault."

"Counselor, I have been shelter my whole life. My parents made sure I had a happy, comfortable life free of conflicts, complications. This is my first major blow. My perception of life has been completely altered, my life is in shambles. I'm afraid I won't ever be able to get pass this."

"I will be honest with you. Most people don't; at least not completely, and does that do, it takes them a very long time to recuperate."

"I see."

"The symptoms that follow after a rape are complex. You're still under the shock. You may feel dirty, disgusted, ashamed, distressed. You may even feel guilt, fatigue, tension, nightmares, hyper sexuality. Don't expect those symptoms to go away overnight Ms. Jones. It will take time to get pass this horrible experience, more if your life has always been safe, and seemed like a bed of roses."

"What should I do, should I cancel my wedding, my plans, my dreams?"

"No, you should fight. You should fight to overcome this trauma, don't let anything nor anyone destroy you. Don't let this experience define you and your future."

* * *

Mercedes had planned to go to the beach house to pick some items for the wedding she had left there. Right outside was a delivery man with bouquet of lily's waiting for her. They were from Shane apologizing for being insensitive. It made her feel bad that he thought he had done something wrong, when he had been nothing but a wonderful boyfriend and now fiancé.

She immediately texted him. His aunt told him where she would be so he sent her flowers there. She thank him for the flowers and he answered right away inviting her to a late lunch which she readily accepted. He picked her up and gave her a kiss and a hug. She flinched when he touched her but she didn't let that ruin a good moment with her fiancé. Later they walked into the outdoor restaurant in each other's arms and sat on a booth to sit close. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. He was holding her hand to his chest.

"So I take it you forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong. It was me that…. Can we just forget about it please?" They kissed and smile at each other.

"Yeah, sure. It's forgotten. Thought I got to ask, why you looked so tire the day I went to see you." He said rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Yeah, I was very tense that day."

"Yes, I know that now I have to be careful and patient with you so what happened that night doesn't happen again." Mercedes tensed once again, but Shane didn't notice. "I found out that it's normal for brides to get nervous days before the wedding."

"Yeah." she nodded nervously.

"Your aunt told me."

They had a great time and as Mercedes got used to his touch, she flinched less and less. Responded to his kisses and his hugs. She felt guilty that she was keeping secrets but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. This, being with him was normal and happy and she wanted this to last as long as possible.

He takes her back to the beach house so she could get her car and they made out outside of his car for a few minutes before he left.

* * *

He doesn't give up. He needs to explain, to make her see that he didn't meant to do that to her. That he really is sorry. He goes to her home every day, waits outside unseen. He needs to talk to her, if not to make things right. At least to explain. After various days with no luck he finally sees her. He goes to approach her but there's a man with her. He accompanies her to the door and they kissed. Seen her with another man is like a bucket of ice cold water was dump on his head. He's surprise by the tidal wave of emotions running through him. Immense disappointment, jealousy, anger, possessiveness. He can feel his heart break and he feels like a fraud because he has no right to feel those emotions for her. But he does and wants nothing but to rip that guy away from her and declare her as his, and his only.

After that he follows her but doesn't approach her afraid to scare her. But today he finally gets a chance that she will listen without running away. He is hiding behind a pillar when he sees her go into an empty elevator. Suddenly and without thinking he follows her. She sees him and presses the button for the door to close faster but he slides in just before it closes, and hits the emergency stop button. She moves back as far away from him she gets her phone from her purse but her hands are shaking and she drops it, the phone shattering. He goes to help her but she moves back against the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I swear."

"Stay away from me." Her voice trembles.

"I had to see you, I couldn't just do nothing. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, you're sorry." She says indignant. Mercedes anger flare and she drew strength from it to confront her attacker.

"I really am. What I did I…I.. I can't even comprehend how I could do such a despicable thing. I wasn't me. I was so out of it; I didn't know what I was doing. And then when I realized what I've done…" Sam hung his head in shame.

"You must be insane to think sorry is going to fix anything. Do you even realize the magnitude of what you've done?"

"Yes, yes, yes." He whispers.

"I have always been girl with good head on my shoulders. I was going to married very soon. I've never been with anyone, do you understand?!"

Sam lifts his head in realization of what she just said. "You mean…."

Mercedes had tears in her eyes but she didn't cry. "I have always being a sensible person, never gave in to peer pressure, held back on my own impulses, did things judiciously so I would have no regrets. I always felt like a woman who owned her decisions, her mind, her body; and you took all that away. In one minute you just grabbed me like an object that had no feelings or consent and did with me whatever you wanted."

"I…I There's no excuse for what I did. I behaved…

"Like a coward. You used your physical strength to overpower me, just because you could."

"No! I was completely out of it. If I would have been in my right mind I would have never done something like that to you, or anyone I swear. But that does not excuse what I did. Condemn me, Condemn me all you want, I deserve it. But I swear to you that I'm not a bad person. I'm just a human being who made a huge mistake.

"You must be insane, sick. You degenerate asshole…

"No, please Ms. I recognize that I'm guilty and that I deserved everything you're saying to me and much worst.

"To do something so heinous, so monstrous is unforgivable and you come to me with a sorry ass apology? Seems easy, doesn't it? Like you could just fix things with an apology? What about me?!" she scream. "I have to settle and conform to my fate, damn the consequences?

"I know there's a double standard when it comes to men and women and I swear if I could marry you to restore your honor I would…

"What?!"

"I know I sound chauvinistic, I swear I'm not. Let me introdu…

"Marry you, not in a billion years. I rather be skinned alive and left to die than even think about marrying an animal like you." His heart breaks at her contempt.

"Hello is there someone in there?" comes a voice from outside the elevator.

"Yes, please get me out of here; I'm in here with a very dangerous man." Screams Mercedes banging on the elevator.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will make this right." He says with sadness in his eyes before pushing the button again and the doors open. Mercedes gets out, shaking like a leave. She turns back but he's already gone. Tears flow down her cheeks and sobs.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

She shakes her head no and leaves.

* * *

Sam goes back to work at the shop.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see her."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Not this again, I told you to leave her alone."

"I couldn't, I can't. I needed to talk to her and I still need to talk to her, our conversation was interrupted."

"What you're getting yourself is in trouble"

"I don't care, I needed to see her." Sam got a faraway look and started speaking softly. "I saw her Puck; she was even more beautiful than I remembered. In the close space of the elevator everything finally came back. I remembered having her in my arms, kissing her, feeling her warmth, her touch, the smell of her scent…. It's something you can't explain….her scent, her hair, there's just something about the scent of a woman." He said with his eyes closed.

"And you tell yourself; this is the one I want for me, mine, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Except I hurt her, and she hates me and wants absolutely nothing to do with me." He finishes disappointedly

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you're falling for her?"

"No, that's just me wishing things were differently, do you really think a woman like that is going to look at a loser like me, especially after what've done to her. Not in a million years."

"Then forget about her."

"I can't. I can't get her out of my mind."

Pucks just shakes his head.

* * *

Following the counselors advice Mercedes decided to go on with her wedding. She will have to tell Shane what happen and the underlying fear was never far from her mind.

"Mercedes?" she turns to see who's calling her and smiles.

"Hello, Mrs. Karofsky."

"I told you to call me Pauline; here this is for you, Congratulations on your wedding." Pauline handed her a gift.

"Oh Pauline you shouldn't have."

"Of course I did. If it wasn't for you my Dave wouldn't have a job with your uncle. So thank you for that as well. I should go check if the food is ready for you party. Have fun sweetheart."

"Thanks Pauline."

Her bridal shower was a complete success. All her friends congratulated her and showered her with gifts. She was the perfect host thanking them. They laugh and ooh aah at the gifts. Being surrounded by all her friends made her feel like old times and she actually smile.

She prepared for her wedding, shopping, cake tasting, picking menus, decorating the reception venue, receiving RSVP's. Even Shane was helping her with planning the wedding. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Seemed but wasn't. She kept seeing him everywhere. She didn't know if he was following her or she kept imagining him. To everyone around her she was very happy but the underlying fear of him wouldn't leave her alone. She kept telling herself to forget about him, to keep going with her life. So she ignored it when she sees him. Nobody notices her distraction, how she keeps looking over shoulder or around. More often than not, she sees his face. Surprisingly his face isn't malicious, he looks apologetic almost submissive. Still she ignores it and keeps going with her plans.

She can't let him win; she can't let him ruin her life more than he has. She was going to fight and she was going to be happy, or at least try, but he was not going to win. But she realizes that in order for her to move on she needs to be honest with her fiancé, who's been nothing but wonderful to her.

* * *

He once again comes to see her and once again she's with that man. He can only stare in jealousy and envy. They seem to be happy together. He comes to the realization that her boyfriend might not know about what happened. As he follows her trying to find the opportunity to talk to her, he confirms his suspicious. She knows he's there and looks for him but ignores him. He can see she's preparing for a wedding, her wedding and his heart breaks a little more each day. He wants to approach her, but how, when she's terrified of him.

Still he has to talk to her, finish their interrupted conversation. After that he will do whatever she want it. But can't leave this the way they are. They get out of her house and she accompanies him to the car. They kiss and all he could do is stare with envy is his eyes. She waves good bye smiling as he leaves, probably for work. He gets off the bike putting the helmet on it and approaches her. She runs to her door when she sees him and he runs to catch her before she goes in.

"Mercedes." He goes to grab her arm, but she pulls away forcedly.

"How the hell did you find me!?

"I needed to talk to you, finish the interrupted conversation. You didn't let me introduce myself last time. My name is Sam Evans; Please I just want you to listen after that…

"Have you got no shame?"

"Of course, all I do is feel remorse, 24/7. Trust me no one hates me more than I do."

"How dare you come to my home? Is it not enough to completely shatter my world, you have keep tormenting for your own sick pleasure."

"No, I don't want to hurt you, I don' want you to be afraid of me anymore. I know you think I'm a monster, and I recognize that I behaved like one when I was drunk that night. You hate me and you think I'm the worst man to walk the earth but that's because you don't know me, you don't know how I really am. "

"Nor am I interested in getting to know you. All I want is to forget, do you understand?"

"But I can't forget about that night. It's impossible to forget! What happened happen and no one can erase that!"

"Shut up!"

"I remember you completely." He moved closer.

"Get away from me or I'm calling the police."

"You don't want me near you, I get that. But why are you with that guy?" he said reproaching

"What are you talking about?" she said confuse.

"I saw how he kissed you, and hugged you." He said his voice angry with jealousy. "Like you belong to him or something." He said angry. Just saying that left a sour taste in his mouth.

Then it dawn on her. "He's my fiancé. We're getting married."

"Does he know, did you tell him that you were mine?"

She slapped him so hard he saw stars. "I was never yours, I never gave myself to you!" she screamed angrily with tears in her eyes. "If you are degenerate enough to believe that I will anything but your enemy you got another thing coming."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry, that does not make it better."

"I know, I wish I could do something, anything to make this right."

"The only way to make it right is for that night to never have happened."

"I swear if I could go back in time and stop myself I would."

"Well you can't and I hate you, I despise you for what you did, for destroying my life, for having power over me to this day. You are an insignificant piece of shit that I find repugnant. So get the hell out of my life, because the only thing I want from you is for you to pay for what did." She said her eyes full of hatred.

He nods with his head down looking like a kick puppy and tears in his eyes. "Whatever you want. I promised myself that after this conversation, I would do whatever you wanted. But first I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I had no right to do that to you and I know it doesn't help but I'm so sorry." His voice tremble and he cleared his throat. "I kept thinking about turning myself in, but I wanted to talk you. For you to see how repentant I am, for you to see that I'm not a bad person. But a human being who made a huge mistake. I committed a crime and I should pay for that crime. You don't have to go to the police. I will be turning myself in. Goodbye Mercedes."

Without a second look she turned and went inside locking her door. He let tears flow down his cheeks, knowing now that she will always look at him with contempt and hatred in her eyes.

He got on the bike and headed home to talk to Puck and confess to his family before going to the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mercedes leaned against the door with her eyes close. Tears pour down her cheeks and sobbed; she moved away from the door toward her phone and called her uncle.

"Hello. Mercedes?"

"I know he's name. He was here, he knows where I live, he knows my name."

"What? Are you alright, did he attacked you?"

"No, he came to apologize and apparently to introduce himself. He said he was going to turn himself in, but I don't believe a word he says. No matter how sincere he sounds, that man has no conscious."

"He's going to turn himself in?"

"That's what he said. He said his name is Sam Evans."

"Baby girl I will take care of everything. I'll call you with any news. I'll send Dave with Lisa. She told me about a dress fitting you have today. She was very excited to see you in your dress."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can focus on that right now.'

"You have to. Your wedding is tomorrow, this man is going to pay for what he did and you will move on with your life, the way you were meant to. Lock your doors and don't open them for anyone except my wife. I have to go now; I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Mercedes did as told and waited for her aunt.

She can't let him win; she can't let him ruin her life more than he has. She was going to fight and she was going to be happy, or at least try, but he was _not_ going to win. But she realizes that in order for her to move on she needs to be honest with her fiance, who's been nothing but wonderful to her.

Shane is coming to see her later. He has meetings all morning but promised he come see her this afternoon, as she requested. He was so wonderful man. This made her feel reassured and ease her fears. He loves her as much as she loves him and they will get marry and be happy.

* * *

Hector calls his wife and tells her what happen and that he's sending his bodyguard to pick her up to get Mercedes. He calls his bodyguard to his office. When he arrives he tells him to close the door shut.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I need a favor; I need you to deal with a scumbag for me."

"How do you want me to handle it sir, you just say the word and it's done." Dave said taking out a revolver.

"Put that away, I don't want you to kill him. Get someone of your strictest confidence, find him and break him down. I want him beaten so bad he can barely walk."

"That's it; you want me to give him a beating. Sir I can do so much more."

"I know you can. That guy is going to turn himself in and when he confesses his crime he's going to have to give names. I worked too hard for this company for it to end up in the dirt. Jones Inc. worked too hard to get where we are and now we have a huge contract we cannot lose. I'm sorry for what happen to my niece but she's just going to have to get over it. And no; it's not just a beating. I want you to beat him within an inch of his life and tell him to disappear. To leave town, change his name and to never come near my niece again. Tell him that if he doesn't leave town willing, he's family is next."

"Here is his name and address and before you start rearranging his face, make sure he's the one you're looking for. Make sure it's dark and ….well I'm sure you know better than I do."

"Don't worry sir; that man will be sorry he ever laid eyes on Ms. Jones, for her I'll do anything."

"I'm aware, that's why I hired you to do this."

* * *

She's at the bridal store wearing her dress. This is her last dress fitting and her dress is perfect. Every stich was tailor made for her. Her aunt who accompanied her couldn't stop complimenting her dress. For the first time in three weeks she feels excited at the sight of her in her wedding dress. She goes to change out of her dress and she feels dizzy, weak. She stands still till it goes away, but its hit with a surge of nausea. Shaking like a leaf she leaves the dressing room in search for her aunt. She barely makes it a few steps before she collapses.

Mercedes wakes up a few minutes later and her aunt helps her dress and takes her to her gynecologist where they run some test.

Her aunt Lisa is pacing while Mercedes sits still, still feeling shaky.

Dr. Pillsbury enters the room and approaches Mercedes; she looks up at him apprehensive. "Mercedes, you're going to be a mother."

"What?" asks Lisa astonished."

"You're pregnant." Mercedes sits still not moving an inch, but the look of devastation is clear in face.

"Are you sure, you gave her the pill to stop her from getting pregnant."

"Yes, but the morning after pill only works if the person is not pregnant yet, if the woman is already pregnant when the pill is taken, is does not work."

"But maybe a mistake was made in the lab."

"I know how serious this case is so I gave it top priority and even double checked."

"This can't be happening. She's getting married tomorrow. We need to do something about this. Can she do something about this doctor?" Asks Lisa implying with her features what she didn't say with her words.

* * *

Mercedes arrives at her house. Her aunt leads her to her room. Mercedes enters; she sits still at the foot of the bed looking numb, while Lisa sits in a nearby chair her clearly upset.

'Finally you arrived, what took you so long, I was about to call you. Quinn called she still dealing with final details at the church. Look Mercedes I started packing for you. That's one less thing you have to worry about and makes it less likely that you forget anything." Loretta notices their silence.

"Why are you so quiet, where's the funeral?"

"Oh Loretta."

"Don't tell me they still need to make adjustment on the dress?"

"No it isn't that."

"I would have loved to go with you to the fitting, but there's so much to do." Still silence from them.

"Okay what is going on, you're worrying me. Mercedes honey, did something bad happen?

Mercedes took a deep breath with her head down. "Mom we have to suspend the wedding."

"But why, I thought you were going to tell Shane tonight and I your father."

"I'm pregnant."

"No." said Loretta horrified.

"I'm going to have that man's child." Her voice shaky. Her mother sat next to her as she cried.

Minutes later Hector arrived having been called by Lisa on their way to the Jones household. She led him away from Mercedes so they could talk discreetly.

"What's so serious you couldn't tell me over the phone? Why is she crying again, I thought she was getting better?" Hector spoke in a low voice as to not disturb Mercedes.

"She's pregnant with that man's child." She replied in an equally low voice.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course we are, you think she wouldn't be like this if we weren't sure. I took her to her gynecologist myself. She fainted in her wedding dress, she regained consciousness a few minutes later and I was going to take her home. But we got talking in the car and she told me how she's being feeling cramps, and nausea and fatigue. I think this was the furthers thing from her mind. But I connected the dots and change course to her gynecologist."

"Which one."

"Her personal one, same one Loretta and I go to. Dr. Pillsbury."

"No, no, no. You should have gone to one who didn't know who you were."

"Why, we know Dr. Pillsbury for a long time and we trust her not to say a word."

"I sure hope you're right. Can you imagine the scandal if the press finds out."

"But they haven't, didn't you say you were taking care of it so no one would know."

"Stop with the hiding, I'm tire of hiding. I don't care about a stupid scandal; I don't care if the whole world knows. It's not like we can do anything to stop what's happening. There's nothing we can do."

"Oh sweetie, we have to stop this from getting out. You're set to get marry tomorrow, the guess, the press."

"Please Aunt Lisa stop talking about my wedding."

"You have to understand…"

"Lisa stop it. We have more important things to worry about." Said Loretta crying.

"We can still salvage the situation. If we act smart and fast we could cover this up discreetly."

"No, we can't cover up anything anymore. Mercedes made a decision to tell her father and Shane tonight. Well this news makes things more complicated but changes nothing." Say her voice shaken from crying.

"Loretta be reasonable."

There's a knocks on the door and her father enters enthusiastically. 'Mercedes. I have the newspaper with the wedding announcement." He notices the serious faces in the room. "What happened? Babygirl you're crying again?" Mercedes lowers her head and still no one says anything. "No one tell me nothing's going on, because something obviously is."

"Raymond, I'm sorry that I have to cause you so much pain."

"Loretta you're scaring me, what going on?"

"Something happened to Mercedes… a stranger…

"Finish what you're going to say."

"Mercedes is going to be a mother."

* * *

Hector led her father out of the room soon after he found out. Loretta and Lisa stayed with Mercedes in her room.

"I keep asking myself, why god let this happen. Why would he send me this punishment? I just feel like dying. It would be so much easier if I just died."

"Don't say that sweetie."

"It's how I feel. Why would god punish me this way, I don't deserve this, any of this. God has been unjust with me."

"Don't offend the lord Mercedes. We just have to accept what's happen."

"No, why do I have to conform. What evil did I do to deserve so much suffering?"

"These are tragedies that happen, and we don't know why."

"First that and now this. I wanted to move on from this. I thought finally I can get a break, he's going to jail. But now this?

After calming Mercedes enough she take a nap. But the nightmares plague her and soon she's up again.

"Here's some tea sweetie."

"No thanks mom."

"It will make you feel better, remember is not just you anymore. There's life inside you."

"Don't remind me." She says bitterly.

"Loretta, please…" berates Lisa.

"I'm trying to help her."

"You're not. Let me. Mercedes, come on. You have to fight, don't let this get you down. We will find a solution, there is a solution."

"Please not now, Aunt Lisa." Her aunt nods. "Where's dad, how is he."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him, that man's deserves the electric chair. You as a lawyer will make sure they put him away for a long time." ranted Raymond in anger. "What I'm I saying. Not even cut into little pieces will be enough for that man to pay for what he's done."

"She should have told me. She should have picked up the phone and woke me. I swear if I get my hands on that scumbags, I'll kill him." Hector just sat quietly listens to Raymond rant. "How dare he put his filthy hands on my babygirl, this crime cannot go unpunished."

"Are you just going to sit there stunned?"

"No Raymond it's just a matter of character. I choose to keep calm in the worst of situations. In contrast you look like about to pop every major artery. We gain nothing from yelling and ranting or taking our rage on the furniture.

"Of course you're so calm. It's not about your daughter."

"Believe me I'm as outrage as you."

"Are you now?"

"You think it doesn't bother me what happen to Mercedes; that that man was running around free and there's nothing I could do about it."

"I never thought I could hate someone so much. I raise my daughter like a princess. Giving her everything, taking care of her so she would not suffer, only for a wretched man to come and destroy my babygirl."

"That's what we have to think about now."

"I can't just stand around with my arms crossed while my daughter is crying in despair in her room."

"What are you going to do kill him? Make the pain and shame your daughter is going through even worse. That would be a real tragedy for your daughter. And can you imagine the press. They will have a field day if they know what happened to Mercedes, imagine if you kill her attacker."

"Please stop…

"We have to take things calmly, that's why I been taking care of things in the download. I know you want to make him pay and he will pay. Let me take care of it, like I've been doing."

A servant comes into the office after knocking. "Sir, Mr. Tinsley is here. You said to let you know when he arrives."

"Tell him to come to my office." Says Raymond.

"Good evening Mr. Jones, and Mr. Jackson."

"Shane, we need to talk."

"Sure, Mercedes told me she needed to tell me something, is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, we have a grave situation."

"Is Mercedes alright?"

"We may have to suspend the wedding."

"Why is she sick or something?"

"Yes, well no she's not sick in that sense…."

"Mr. Jones please just tell what's wrong?

"Something happen to her…

"Mr. Jones please stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on." said Shane getting inpatient.

"Lay off Shane; it's me you have to talk to." Says Mercedes from the door.

"Mercedes…"

"It will be me who will tells him dad."

"Sweety its better if we leave things as they are." Councils Lisa

"Please leave us." Insisted Mercedes.

"What is this about?" Asks Shane. They all leave Mercedes and Shane alone in her father's home office. After they leave Shane looks at Mercedes. "Explain. You're dad say we might have to suspend the wedding. That something happened. What is it?"

Mercedes walks further into the office, her back to him. "You've been acting strange lately; well tell me what it is."

Mercedes takes a deep breath to draw strength. She's can't shake off the feeling of dread. "It was that night when we celebrated our engagement party. After you left I went on a walk on the beach."

"Okay."

"A man surprised me, he attacked me and I couldn't…stop it."

Shane approaches her and grabs her arm turning her to face him. "What are you saying?"

"I couldn't stop him Shane, I tried, god knows I tried. I hit him, scratch him, screamed for someone to help me but no one heard me. I fought him the whole time but he was stronger than me." Her voice was shaky; she hated having to remember the horrible night.

"Are you saying…?

"He forced himself on me. It was an act of violence of the lowest kind. The worst is that act of violence and it brought consequences." Her voice was shaky.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes. Shane move back away from her stunned.

"I know how you must feel, but think how I feel. How I'm suffering. Not just that horrible night but to this day. The fear, the shame and humiliation. At first I just wanted to believe it was a nightmare, I wouldn't talk to anyone just cried for hours. But since then it just has gotten worst. I'm always nervous, scare, I can't sleep, I feel sick all the time, I can't shake off the horrible nightmares; that I encounter him again and happens again…"

"Shut up!" he screams slamming his hands on the desk.

"I wake up in the middle of the night drench in sweat; it was like he was there in my room."

"Do you know the fucking wretched asshole?"

"No." she turns away from him. But he turns her back to face him.

"You're lying. I know you too well Mercedes and I know you're lying to me."

"What, no!"

"What are you hiding, tell me…"

"Shane I swear….

"Don't swear to me nothing…" he takes a deep breath and nods. "I see what's going on. You were with another man, you cheated on me." He accuses her.

"Shane, no." she shakes her head denying what he's saying.

"Yeah, you were with another man, you were found out; and now you come to me with a tale about a rape." Mercedes is stunned at how low he thinks of her.

"It's over, get yourself another chump."

He leaves looking very pissed.

Mercedes parents are waiting in the living room. They see Shane pass them by without a second glance.

"Shane what happened." Asks Lisa.

"I'm leaving, it's over."

"But the wedding?"

"Cancel it. I'm not marrying her."

"Shane you have to see reason." Said Lisa pulling him back by the arm.

"Sorry, but I'm not the sacrificing kind of guy."

"It's hard to believe that you are unwilling to cooperate in finding a dignify solution to this situation." Adds Raymond.

"If by dignify solution you mean that I marry a woman that has been with another man and is pregnant with his child, you can forget it."

"You know very well this is not her fault." Says Hector

"Fault of her or not, I'm not interested."

"Don't you love her, did you ever?" asks Raymond.

"If I didn't love her; I wouldn't have asked her to marry me. But she's having someone else's bastard child and I'm not here for that. The wedding is cancel. Goodbye."

* * *

Her mother finds her crying in her father's office. What she dreaded so much just happen. She though he would understand. How wrong she was.

Her mom leads her to her room and helps her get into bed and goes to get her something to calm her. Mercedes calls Quinn and asks her to come.

"Shane doesn't love me. I'm not sure he ever did."

"Don't say that sweetie, Shane adores you." Says her mom sitting beside her.

"He's angry, jealous. You have to understand." Adds Lisa.

"The things he said to me, he thinks so low of me."

"That was just in the moment, he just receive big news."

"Give him time to think. I'm sure he'll come back and apologize." Mercedes nodded unconvinced. Lisa gesture to Loretta to come with her outside the room.

"I think we should go and talk to him." Says Lisa.

"But Mercedes…"

"She'll be fine, her friend Quinn will be here anytime now. Once she arrives we go and see Shane. I know it's late but we can sit around and do nothing. This is about her reputation and ours, this wedding has to happen."

* * *

Mercedes takes a shower and changes into comfortable clothing. Quinn arrives twenty minutes later to comfort her friend and is shock when Mercedes catches her up.

"Oh Mercedes, I'm so sorry." She nods. "Are you going to tell him? I mean after all he's the father."

"Don't remind me. Don't talk to me about that."

"But Mercedes…

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think about that." Says Mercedes firmly.

"Even if you cover your ears, and clear your mind all you want, the problem is still there, and sooner or later you will have to confront it."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that soon I will have to give my statement, probably tomorrow, on my wedding day? Don't you think I know I will have to go to court and describe to a room full of people what happened to me in explicit detail. But right now I'm too bewildered. It's one thing after another, after another. The shock of that horrible night, all the trauma following it, my indecision to tell Shane about what happen, all the effort I've put to try and bring back a semblance of normalcy back into my life, all the craziness with planning the wedding, that man tormenting me, showing up wherever I went, the psychological trauma, the physical trauma. I didn't want to think about pregnancy so I ignore the symptoms and convince myself that it was wedding jitters."

"I'm sorry; I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now."

"And now the pain this caused my father, and Shane. He's rejection of me, our wedding tomorrow. My mom and aunt Lisa went to see Shane to try and convince him. They don't know I know."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks the worst of me, even after I explain what happen, he thinks I cheated on him and want to pin the pregnancy on him. I don't know, after what he said, how he acted. I'm not sure if I should marry him anymore. Even if he accepts me like this."

"It is a solution. I mean is outdated and chauvinistic, but it's a solution."

"But it's humiliating, it's like he's doing me a favor. Like if I was stained, like if I was to blame."

Quinn sights and changes the subject. "So I take it you're not going to tell that guy about the baby. Not that he has any right to know. But he has followed you, he might find out."

"Not likely. He came by this morning and told me his name."

"Why did he keep following you thought? You would think he'd want to stay away, but this one has the audacity to follow you. What did he have to say this time, what he said the last time you encounter him?"

"That he was sorry, like that makes it better. That he wasn't himself, that he's ashamed, that he's not a bad person, that he made mistake, and on top of everything he's put me thorough; he has the audacity to feel jealous of Shane. Reproaching me for kissing him; it's like he thinks I belong to him."

"Mercedes how is he, what I mean is how he looks? Is he a disgusting old fart?

"No." she says lowering her head.

"He's not... repugnant?"

"No. He's young, and very handsome." She says in a soft voice.

"And after what he did to you, you still admit it." Mercedes gets up from her chair and turns away from Quinn.

"What do you want me to do Quinn? To lie?"

"But…

"It's the worst part Quinn. Sometime I hate myself, I feel disgusted with myself."

"Why?"

"Because despite my anger, my rage, my fear; that night I…he…"

"What?" asks Quinn desperately.

"That savage woke in my emotions I never felt for any other man."

Quinn doesn't know what to say.

* * *

Lisa and Loretta go to Shane's apartment and knock on the door.

"You shouldn't have come." He tells them when he sees them outside his door.

"Shane please," says Lisa and goes in.

"May I?" asks Loretta. Shane nods and she walks in.

"You came to waste your time."

"Shane, be reasonable, at least listen to what we have to say."

"What for, I already made up my mind."

"Shane we haven't cancelled anything."

"You should have." He says getting a drink.

"But the guess, the church, the venue…

"Don't think you can blackmail me with that. To hell with the wedding, I'm not marrying Mercedes."

"Is that what your love is worth? My daughter was right, you never really loved her."

"I did, and I still do."

"Then…

"I still love her…

"But you don't share her pain, you have no compassion towards her, you won't help her."

"What you're asking of me is too much, try to understand."

"The only thing I understand is that real love is when you stand by your partner when they are at their lowers. It's very easy to love them when everything is fine. Mercedes is young, beautiful, rich, comes from a good family and she's very intelligent and caring."

"Yes, that's why I had her on a pedestal. I adored her."

"And what merit does it have to love someone when they are perfect? Now is when you should love her, because when you really love someone; you love them no matter what. More knowing that this is not her fault. "

"Loretta."

"She's a victim Shane."

"Yeah, but what happened, happened and I'm not about to share my life with a woman that's been with another man."

"Come on; don't come to me now with the stupid antiquated notion about a woman being a virgin on her wedding day. It wasn't about that for Mercedes and it shouldn't be for you."

"You're right it's not that. I don't care about that."

"Then what are we arguing about? You still love Mercedes, and she loves you too."

* * *

Mercedes is in her room with Quinn. Quinn had just gotten a phone call from the DA's office.

"So?" asked Mercedes anxiously.

"I got the job." Screamed Quinn jumping up and down.

"Congratulations." Says Mercedes hugging her.

"I'm going to be a DA, I can't believe it." Quinn couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy for you. Finally some good news amidst all the bad ones and to celebrate I'm going to take you shopping."

"Really, you don't have to you know? But I never say no to free stuff, so I can't wait."

"It's the least I can do after all that you helped me in school." Quinn new Mercedes was happy for her but there was still that underlying sadness in her eyes.

"What are you going to do now that Shane is canceling the wedding?

"I don't know."

"You aunt Lisa thinks you should travel, dissipate your mind."

"To run, like I'm to blame."

"It's not that, it's the ugly comment, the press."

"I know."

"It's a shame." Says Quinn looking at Mercedes wedding dress. "It's a beautiful dress."

"Yea, I designed it myself. For nothing, all the planning and arranging was for nothing."

"It's my fault Shane doesn't want to marry me. I should have told him sooner."

"Mercedes stop lamenting yourself; it's not going to help."

"I know." Mercedes takes a deep breath and sights. "If I accept Shane I'll have to swallow my pride won't I."

"Don't think of it that way. He loves you, or else he wouldn't have asked you to marry him, and you love him which is why you said yes."

There's a knock on the door and Quinn opens it.

"Sweety, look who's here to see you."

Shane appears at the door and smiles at Mercedes. She smiles back and they hug. They kissed passionately and Loretta and Quinn leave the room.

"I'm sorry….

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"Let's forget about that. Let's forget about everything."

"Okay." Said Mercedes relieved.

"I should have understood that you are a victim. I love you Mercedes, I always have and I'm willing to forget what happen and make you my wife."

Mercedes smile brightly. "But with one condition. I'll take you, but not the child of another man." Her smile fell.

"What are you saying?"

"I think I'm being pretty clear. Because I love you I recognize this is not your fault and I'm willing to marry you. But I will not carry the burden of that bastard child. We have to find a solution to this problem."

"What solution do you suggest?"

"You have to get rid of it."

"How?"

"You know exactly how. I'll be waiting downstairs for your answer." He walks out leaving a stunned Mercedes. Lisa and Loretta whom have been waiting in the hallway go to see Mercedes.

**Thank you to all that have read, review, follow and favorite. This means so much to me. I was sure most people wouldn't like the fic and would throw flames at me for ruining Sam and Mercedes. But you have been really great. I was a bit harsh in the first chapter but its because I know some people insult and threaten writers and sometimes are outright awful to people that write rape fiction. I didn't want to deal with that. If you want to write that you don't like my fic, or my writing or how I can improve; I welcome that, but not to insult my person because you don't know me. I appreciate and welcome reviews that tell me what they like or don't like about my fic or my writing. You guys have been amazing. I'm blown away by your response and I hope you keep reading and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes seemed to be in a trance while Loretta and Lisa were arguing like she wasn't even in the room.

"The baby is innocent. It has a right to live. How could Shane even suggest that Mercedes get rid it?" Says Loretta passionately.

"Loretta; is his only condition to go on as plan and forget what's happened. Even put his male pride aside. I think it's a reasonable condition."

"Reasonable? It's criminal. If he was really sympathetic and generous, he would have accepted things as they are."

"Put yourself in his shoes, it would be asking too much to raise the child of another man."

"It's Mercedes's child!"

"But…

"What fault is it of the baby what's happening? It's unjust and I won't allow it."

"Loretta think…

"No, I refuse to even consider the possibility."

"For god's sake we don't have that many possibilities."

"Don't use god to justify such barbarity. It's because it's immoral in the eyes of god that I refuse to do this."

"It's absurd that because of your religious beliefs you impose on Mercedes a maternity she doesn't want. She would never forgive you for your selfishness."

"But she has those same religious beliefs, she knows it's immoral." Cried Loretta.

"She doesn't want that baby, doesn't care for it. She can't love it. She rejects it because it reminds her of the worst moment of her life. It's the child of a man she hates, a man she loathes. Terminating the pregnancy would be a relief for Mercedes." Screamed Lisa.

"It horrifies me how you think you can just get rid of a baby like it's nothing."

"And it doesn't horrify you to think that you're going to destroy your daughter's happiness."

"My daughter can't build her happiness over the death of an innocent child!" Cries Loretta shaking her head.

"Please Loretta, it doesn't exist yet, it's nothing."

"It does exist! It has life, and to destroy that life would be a crime."

"Look around you, look at the dress, the bouquet, think about the church, the guess. This wedding is going to be the social event of the year and no one has to find out what's going on behind close curtains." Loretta says nothing. "Shane is downstairs waiting. What do I tell him?"

* * *

Lisa enters Raymond's office where he's waiting along with Hector and Shane.

"It's futile. Loretta refuses this solution."

"What did Mercedes say." asks Shane.

"Nothing."

"Did you ask her?"

"She will do what her mother decides."

"Then she doesn't care about the wedding, about me."

"Shane, it's just what you're asking is too much."

"It's the most reasonable Raymond. It's the only solution I see to this problem."

"The problem is Loretta, we all know she's not going to allow it."

"So I'm supposed to be the one to allow anything. No. I already told you. I love Mercedes, and despite everything I still want to marry her. But I'm not carrying the raising someone else's child."

"Shane think about Mercedes…

"Think about me. If Mercedes promise me right now that she will do as I say, then first thing tomorrow morning I will dress like I'm a happy groom and marry her, if not then I'm sorry but I can't marry her. Tell her that. Goodbye." Shane left before anyone could object.

* * *

After Lisa left Loretta approached Mercedes and sat next to her taking her hand. Mercedes seemed to get out of her trance at her mother's touch.

"It's been very hard for me to keep firm Mercedes. I hope you understand." Silence.

"Please Sweetie say something."

"What do you want me to say?" There's no emotion in her voice and her face is blank.

"I don't know. But you're letting me make a decision. A decision that affects you so much; that signifies a lot in your life."

"You already made it." It was a statement not a question.

"But I didn't consult with you, didn't even ask you."

"It looks like it wasn't necessary."

"Do you think I'm being unfair to you?"

"I didn't say that. You said what was going to be done, and that shall be done." Mercedes gets up from the bench. "Why talk, talk and talk and torment ourselves even more."

"Shane will only marry you if you agree to get rid of the baby. But it's your child Mercedes. I don't want to sacrifice you, and I know it seems like I'm putting the life of an unborn child above yours."

"There will be no wedding." Said Mercedes. Loretta could see the look of determination on her face

"Because of the baby." Ask Loretta hopeful.

"No.' she said shaking her head. "If Shane truly loved me, he wouldn't put conditions to marry me. It's like he thinks he's doing me a favor and I have to thank him for his generosity. I deserve better than that. There will be no wedding." She firmly stated.

"I'm sorry about the scandal that is bound to happen after we announce that the wedding is cancel."

"I don't care about that; everybody keeps saying to hide this. But how are we going to hide it. That man is probably in jail by now, and sooner or later my name will be all over the news and for much worse than a pregnancy."

Her nodded and left to let the other know her final decision. Mercedes looked at her wedding dress and went to it. She brushed her hand against it and took it out of the garment bag. She took the bouquet and smelled the flowers. She went to her bed with the dress and the bouquet and cried as she held them close to her.

* * *

This is Sam's POV after he told her he would turn himself in.

Sam spent some time contemplating; he would not go back on his word. But he couldn't help but think about his family. How disappointed they will be. How their lives was going to change now that they would be an income short. His dad would have to work full time instead of part time, both his mom and him oppose to him working at all, but now they would have no other choice. All this time he blame the world for his family's suffering and now it was him that was going to be the cause of their pain. His dad would look at him with disappointment, his mom with disdain. His brother and sister that looked up to him and his good example would look at him anger and resentment. At first because he wasn't there for them like he promise and then with anger as they realize what he did. Still before breaking their hearts he wanted to make them happy if only for a little while. The twins have been wanting to go to the since it arrived a couple of weeks ago. So he went home but decided not to say anything just yet. He borrowed a van from a friend and went home.

"Dad, dad."

"I'm here son."

"Good you're ready to go. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, so just shut your trap and let me do this. Let's pick up mom from work shall we."

They bought flowers for Mary and surprised her at work. To say she was happy was an understatement. It took her boss a few minutes to relent but eventually he let her have the rest of the day off. Next he took them to Steve and Stacy's school and picked them up. They ran to him happy to see him and hugged him. They didn't care where they were going they were just happy to be out of school early.

"Let's go, I have a surprise for you."

"Where are we going Sammy?"

"It's a surprise."

They kept asking him over and over again with the parents joining in, but Sam said nothing until they arrived. Sam saw their faces when they realize where they were and his eyes watered. He will miss those faces. After parking they set up his dad in his chair and went to explore. He bought tickets and gave some to Stacy and Stevie and some to his parents. Not knowing how long he would be away for he enjoyed his family as much as he could. He had to help his dad onto the rides but he didn't care. The smiles, the hugs, their happiness, he reveled in that because that's what's going to get him through his time in jail. He carried Stacy on his shoulders, played with Steve at being different arcade games. Bought them balloon animals and cotton candy. His mom would just shake her head but with a smile on her. He went to her and hugged her lifting her in the hair and spinning her around. Then he went to his dad and hugged him tight. His mom and dad look happy but they look at him like he was crazy. After winning the twins a stuff animal and toys, they left the carnival and went to dinner at a local restaurant and just enjoyed their time together. Afterwards he took them home and told his parents he needed to tell them something but that he needed to talk to Puck first.

* * *

Lisa just left Mercedes with her mom, she sees Raymond in the living room thinking.

He gets ups from the couch. "I just wish I could make him pay. But no punishment is good enough for that criminal. I'm just sorry I can't give him what he deserves."

"I know how you can find him."

"What?" he asks turning to her.

"We know who he is and where he lives." Raymond looks thoughtful.

* * *

Sam returns the van, thanking his friend and left to find Puck. Of course he finds him at a local bar. They sit but only Puck drinks. Neither of them noticed two men observing them.

"Is that him?" asked Benny.

"Pretty sure." Dave answers his friend Benny, whom he asked to help with his mission.

"So the boss told me to tell you you're fired. I told you to stop following that woman and concentrate on your job. But noo…

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm turning myself in."

"Come on man, are you serious?"

"Very serious. I gave her my word and I'm going to keep it. Truth is I should have done it as soon as I realized what I've done. But enough about that."

"Puck you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. I need you to do me a huge favor."

Puck nodded. "Anything for you man."

"I need you to look out for my family." Puck shook his head, his eyes wide. "What I did was unforgivable and cannot go unpunished. I'm going to turn myself in. Please don't do anything, don't say anything; you won't change my mind. All you can do is promise me to care of my family while I'm gone. Promise me Puck."

"But…"

"Promise me."

"Okay I promise."

"I have to go; I have to tell my parents everything."

"I'm sorry man."

"I know."

"I'll come with you. You'll need all the support you can get."

"Thanks man."

"No Problem."

* * *

Someone is banging on the door making Mary and Dwight jump. They were watching late night TV waiting for Sam. The twins went to sleep as soon as they arrived being very tire from the trip. Mary and Dwight look at each other questionably. Who would be banging their door at this time? Sam has a key. Mary goes to answer the door and is surprise to find a very angry man at the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sam Evans. Where is he!" he screams going in looking for Sam.

"That's my son; what do you want with him." Answers Dwight not liking this man invading his home.

"That's between me and that coward. Where's is he. Where is Sam Evans?"

Sam arrives home and is stunned to find a very angry man in his looking for him. He already knows what this is about and his face falls from shame. "I'm right her sir."

"You miserable excuse of a man." Raymond punches Sam making him fall to the floor.

"Hey, stop…

"Hey what' the hell is your problem?" Screams Puck pulling him away from Sam.

"You let go of my son." Screams Dwight.

"My business is not with you, it's with this criminal." He goes to attack Sam again but Puck steps in his way.

"Hey wait a minute. You can't come to my house and insult my son."

"So he's your son huh?"

"Yes he's my son and he's no criminal. He's a good man!" Screams Dwight.

"A good man, a deprave man I would say. A monster."

"Hey I will not allow you to speak lies about my son."

"Of course you would defend him, you're just a sick deprave as he his."

"We are a good, decent family. You have no right to come into our home and insult us." Said Mary angrily.

"Call the police." Says Stevie, who had woken up from the noise.

"Yeah call the police." Repeats Stacy.

"Go ahead call the police so they could take this monster with them. The one who deserves to go to jail for the rest of his life is him. But jail is not enough punishment for what you've done. He deserves the chair because he's a sociopath and criminal!" screamed a raging Raymond

"Okay that's enough; I demand an explanation, what do you have against my son?"

"This piece scum abused my daughter. He committed the most heinous, most repugnant crime a man can commit against a woman." Sam just takes it quietly, he's face full of shame but doesn't say a word.

"Ask him; come on ask your good son, see if he dares denies it!" he screams in rage.

"How could you accuse my son of something so atrocious?"

"Your son… is a disgusting rapist." Said Raymond angrily. Sam lowers his head in shame at the stunned expressions on his parent's faces.

"Sam, say something. Defend yourself." Says Dwight not believing what the man was saying.

"You're lying. My son is incapable of hurting anyone."

"Your son is a monster. He surprised my daughter one night. She was alone and he attacked her; like the coward he is! He used is superior strength and took advantage of her cause she's a woman."

"This can't be true. I raised my boys to respect women. I raised him to be that way."

"Respect yeah right. He's a sadist, that's what he is."

"If all of this is true, why didn't you go to the police?" asks Dwight.

"Because we didn't know who he was, but now we know, and we will go to the police. But that won't be punishment enough." He punches Sam again and Puck and Mary go to intervene.

"Stop mom, Puck. Let him." Raymond once again punches Sam and he doesn't defend himself. Raymond punches him again.

"You deserve to die rotting in jail for the rest of your miserable life; but even that is not enough to repair the damage you caused my daughter." He punches him again and Sam still does nothing. He's lip is bleeding and his face is tomato red. Mary crying gets in front of her son to stop Raymond from hitting him. "That's enough, get out of my house."

"I damn the day my daughter encounter someone so disgusting and depraved like you!" Said Raymond before leaving.

After Raymond leaves Dwight approaches Sam.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sam Evans?"

"Nothing." His voice barely an audible whisper. "Nothing."

"Are you guilty?"

With tears in his eyes Sam nods and answers with a shaky voice. "Yes."

"Nooooo." Mary cries in despair and slaps her son over and over and once again Sam did not defend himself. "How could you do such a thing, why would you do something so heinous? Tell me!" scream Mary grabbing him from his jacket and shaking him trying to get a reaction. "Why Sam, why?"

"Mom" screamed Stacy scare.

"Mary, take the kids to bed." Mary looking devastated took one last look at Sam and left with the kids.

"Did you know her before?"

"No." cried Sam.

"Why did you do that?" Sam lowers his head, tears running down his face. He has no excuse. "Do you realize how horror of what you did?"

"Yes." He answered tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Did you even think about your sister, your mother?" Sam shook his head.

"I believed you to be a good and honorable man, we all did." Sam says nothing, he looks utterly defeated.

"I allowed that man to beat you because I understand his indignation. As a father I justify that he wanted to punish you."

"I'm receiving a worst punishment than those punches dad. Much worst." Cries Sam as kneels before is dad and cries in his lap. Sam sobs thinking of Mercedes. His worst punishment is to love her. God's punishment was to make him love her more than anything.

* * *

After his disappointed crying mother left to put Steve and Stacy back to bed. Sam told his dad everything from what happen that day at the beach to what he told Mercedes this morning; and though he was crying Dwight did not stop Sam when he left to turn himself in. Puck wanted to come with but Sam needed to do this alone. Puck promise to go see him and they hugged. Sam patted his dad on the shoulder, and went to the living room where he took a picture of his family and put it in his pocket.

Walking to the police station, it was late in the night. With his head down Sam walked by a car minding his own business when suddenly two man surprise him.

"Are you Sam Evans?"

"Who wants to know?

"I do." Dave goes to punch Sam but he blocks him. But Dave's fried punches Sam in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Get up, we barely started." He swings at Sam but Sam is ready this time and ducks then swung his fist at Dave, punching him in the face.

Then Benny comes from behind Sam and holds him so Dave can beat him. After a couple of punches to his stomach Sam kicks Dave knocking him down and maneuvers himself out of the guys grip and punches him.

They tried to pin against the car but Sam punches Benny and slams Dave head into the car. Benny tackles Sam into the floor and both him and Dave starting beating and kicking him.

"They told me to make you look real pretty when we are done with you."

"Somebody sent you." Asks Sam. The only answer he got was a punch in the face.

Sam threw Dave over him and onto the floor and kick Benny on the knee making him fall. Sam got up only to feel excruciating pain on his side. Both Benny and Dave tackle Sam but he held his own. It was obvious they were surprise could defend himself for so long.

Sam had Benny on headlock and punches him. Dave kicked Sam making him fall. He tackle Sam and tried to choke him. Sam made then turn so he would be on top and punch Dave in the stomach, Benny grabs Sam by his neck and drags him away from Dave. Dave takes out a gun, Sam's eye widen and he head butts Benny and hits him in the gut with his elbow.

Dave points the gun at Sam and they start struggling. Dave lets go of the gun and Sam kicks it away.

Sam sees Dave coming towards him and tackles him; Sam punches him "Who sent you! Tell me who sent you?" But there's no answer, Dave is unconscious. Benny notices takes the gun pointing it at Sam and runs.

A neighbor who heard the commotion goes outside and sees men fighting. She sees white blond man tackle another to the floor and punch him. She calls the police.

Sam runs his hand over his shaggy hair in shock. He looks at Dave's unconscious body and overwhelming feeling of dread takes over him. The police arrived and Sam raises his hands so they could see he is unarmed. They approach the scene and check Dave's purse, there is none. They call for an ambulance and try to revive him but nothing worked. They search Sam and question him and he explains what happen.

"I was walking minding my own business. They came out of nowhere and attack me, I was only defending myself. It was him and another man."

"Did you know them?"

"No."

Puck sees a group of people and goes to see what's going on. He's surprise to see Sam being question in the street and not the police station. He tries to approach Sam but the police officer won't let him.

More police arrive along with an ambulance. They check Sam's bruises and give him something for the pain. The police take Sam to the station a while later. Puck ran back to the Evans home.

* * *

Sam is brought into the station and told to sit down and wait. It seems he wasn't the only one in a fight tonight, as four other guys and one girl are also waiting. An hour later he's taken to talk to a police officer. They ask him he's information and for his ID, then sat him down by a desk.

"Can you tell me what happen?"

"I was walking to the police station when these two men ask me if I was Sam Evans. I didn't say yes, I ask who wanted to know. Next thing I know they attack me and I was force to defend myself."

"Why were you coming to the police station at three o'clock in the morning?"

"I was and I'm turning myself in, but not for the fight, for something else."

"What did you do?"

"I…I sexually assaulted a woman three weeks ago."

"You realize that this is a serious crime?"

"Yes, and one for which I'm ready to pay."

"So you are saying you're guilty of rape?" Sam flinched at the ugly word.

"Yes."

"When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Why did you attack the victim?"

"I don't know. I was drunk. I was beyond angry, frustrated. I just felt a lot of rage and I completely lost it."

"Why, where you angry with the victim?"

"No, she just happened to be there."

"Did you know her?"

"No, not at the time."

"But you know her now?"

"The guilt was eating me alive, I went looking for her to apologize, to explain that I wasn't that raging monster that attacked her."

"What is the victim's name?"

"Mercedes Jones." The police officer looks up the name and comes up empty.

"There's no file on record of her filing a complaint against you, do you know why?"

"No. I thought for sure I was going to be arrested within 48 hours after the incident."

"Why didn't you turn yourself in then?"

"I don't know. At first I thought I was going to be arrested. But hours turned into days and the guilt wouldn't leave me so I search for her. I found her and apologize, to explain myself. I've never done something like that before; never."

"Why turn yourself in now?"

"I gave her my word that I would, and I'm a man of my word."

"You will have to sign a confession saying you're guilty of this crime." Sam nods.

"What about the death of David Karofsky. Did you kill him?"

"No! I told you it was self-defense, I swear. I was coming here to turn myself in. Next thing I know I'm defending myself against two thugs."

"Do you have any idea why they would want to harm you?"

"No. I didn't even know the guy, he and the another guy just attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't mean to…."

"Kill him."

"I swear I was just defending myself. I'm incapable of killing anyone."

"And I'm sure you though yourself incapable of raping anyone, yet here you are confessing."

"We will hold you in custody for sexual abuse and for the death of David Karofsky."

"I told you it was self…

"Yes, but it still happened. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Sam nods looking upset.

"I need an affirmative answer."

"Yes."

They took his fingerprints. They also took his keys and his wallet he had in his pocket and gave him a voucher so he could write down a list of his belongings. They took him to get his picture taken with a placard with his name, date of birth, booking ID, and weight. They told him he could call his family or lawyer but said no to both.

The police officer takes him to a jail cell. Sam sits feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He runs his hands through his shaggy hair and takes a deep breath. A part of hi feels like he's the unluckiest guy in the world but another part of him feels like its poetic justice for what he did to Mercedes.

* * *

Puck and Dwight arrived at the precinct and asked to see Sam. But they weren't allowed since he was in the middle of a murder investigation. They were told they could see him later at the district court.

* * *

Mercedes wakes up startle. Someone is knocking on her bedroom door. She looks at her clock 6:30 Am. She tenses and takes a deep breath. Is this another nightmare? She asks herself. One of the servants opens the door gently. "Ms. Jones, the police is here to see you."

"What? why?"

"I don't know, they're at the door and they asked for you. I'll let Mr. Jones know."

"No, its okay I'll handle it. Let my parent sleep."

The people at the door seem to be getting impatient but she still hesitates to approach the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees two police officers. She opens the door slowly. "May I help you?"

"Are you Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes."

"We are here about the arrest of a man named Sam Evan's. He turned himself in earlier today saying he sexually abused you, it's that true?"

She nods.

"May we come in?" Mercedes steps back and lets them pass.

"Why did you not file a complaint against your attacker?"

"What? What do you mean there's no complaint?"

"Mr. Evans turned himself in and gave us your name as the name of his victim. But when we searched our database, there was no record of a complaint from you about the incident."

"No, my uncle told me he had taken care of everything; I was going to give my statement today."

"I'm sorry but no, there's no record. Why didn't you go yourself and give your statement sooner."

"That was the plan but." In that moment Mercedes realized her uncle had been lying to her this whole time."

"Are you okay ma'am?"

I…a…at first I was too traumatize and I didn't know who he was. But then I got to thinking and remember a club me and my friends went to, he was there and had a fight with my fiancé…. ex fiancé. I thought that he would be in the video feed. But the security footage was missing. I was also planning my wedding and I just wanted to move on with my life."

"Ms. Jones we need you to come to the station and identify your attacker so legal proceedings can begin."

"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you." She walked them out and closed the door.

She leaned against the door, but this time she was angry and disappointed in her uncle but most of all in herself. She just graduated from law school yet she's been acting like anything but a lawyer. No more, no more cuddling, no more protection, no more letting people decide for her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown ass woman, it's time she start acting like one.

Mercedes showered and changed quickly and left to the police station. She talked to one of the officers and after a minute they lead her to a room with an observation mirror. Sam is sitting in the chair behind the table looking lost.

"Is this the man who attacked you?"

"Yes, he is the man that attacked me."

"Do you wish to press charges?"

"Yes."

"We will need your to sign statement."

"I'm ready to give it." The police officer nods and leads her to a desk.

After taking a deep breath Mercedes stars talking. It's harder than she thought to relieve that horrible moment. She's shaking and feels like crying but manages to hold it in. In the end she ends feeling like she did that night. Devastated, disgusted, dirty but now there new emotions involve, resentment, rage.

She's on the way out when she find Pauline at the police station.

"Pauline, what are you doing here? What happened?"

"They killed him, they kill my boy." She cried.

"What?"

"A man killed Dave last night."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Mercedes hugs Pauline, forgetting about her troubles.

"Do they know who did it?"

"Yes, they have him arrested."

"You're a lawyer now; you have make sure he pays for what he did. That man killed my baby." Mercedes hugged Pauline until a police officer asked her to come with her.

"I'll go see who the killer is." Offered Mercedes.

"You make him pay, you hear me."

"Yes Pauline don't worry, these criminals will not get away."

Mercedes goes to see one of the officers.

"Excuse me; I'm here to enquire about the death of David Karofsky."

"Yes, who are you."

"Pauline Karofsky lawyer. Has the suspect being process for central booking?

"Yes, he has already taken to the district court about 30 minutes ago."

"Crap… thanks."

"Mercedes?" she turns to look who's calling her. She approaches her uncle looking angry.

"What are you doing here?" asked her uncle alarm.

"I came to give my statement and to identify my attacker. What are you doing here to filing a non-existent complaint?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yes I know. How could you, you knew how important it was to me to put that criminal behind bars."

He pulls her by the arm and leads her outside to empty spot away from people.

"I was just trying to protect you."

"That was the worst kind of protection I've ever seen, that guy kept following me everywhere I went, I thought I was being paranoid. Two of those times he actually made contact, he could have hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry, but if the press find out….

"I don't give a damm if the press finds out. At least he will pay for what he did, and he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"For how long, tell me for how long. I've been in this game a long time and there's always a double standard. You think the courts are going to punish a white boy for raping a black girl. Even if they do I doubt it would be long sentence. I really was trying to protect you. The scandal would destroy the family, everything we worked so hard for. Not to mention you'll be scrutinized, force to relive that trauma, you'll have to face him in court."

"I already faced him two times, trust me I can face him in court, and I will not rest until he's behind bars for a very long time." she declared with hatred in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked her uncle.

"Dave's dead."

"I know." He looks surprise. "I encounter Pauline on my way out."

"The police call because they found my car at the scene of the crime since Dave was my bodyguard. They needed me to verify the car was mine."

* * *

About thirty minutes after he was brought to the interrogation room, he was lead out of the precinct and taken to the district court in handcuffs along with others. It was a bit claustrophobic in the van; luckily the ride wasn't that long. There they took him to see a nurse for a medical screening and STD tests. Then they put him in a holding cell and told he was to wait here for arraignment.

"You look ripe." Says one of the arrested in the bar fight.

"What?"

"You look new and innocent, ripe for the picking."

"I don't want any trouble."

The arrestees laugh at Sam. "Too bad, cause you're going to get it. If I were you I'd lose the deer in the headlights look real fast." Sam just nodded, but kept quiet.

* * *

Mercedes goes to the district court to see David Karofsky's murderer. Since she's a lawyer they let her pass.

Mercedes follows the court officers and stops in her tracks when she sees who he is. Sam turns to look back and is surprise to see Mercedes.

"You." She says bitterly shaking her head in disdain. He looks down.

He could swear he saw even more rancor in her eyes.

After ten minutes Sam was brought to a room with a desk and chair. They told him a lawyer had come to see him. Imagine his surprise when the person coming in was Mercedes.

"You, they told me a lawyer was coming."

"I am a lawyer. I represent the plaintiff; and you will be my first case." She says glaring at him hatred.

"What are you saying?"

"I think I'm being very clear." She sits on the chair on the opposite side, facing him head on. "But since I know you're not known for being the sharpest pencil in the box. I'll explain it in lame's terms."

"I'm license to practice law and I've taken an interest in this case.

"You can't be a lawyer in this case."

"And why not?"

"Because it would be biased."

"Not if I'm second chair, I'll ask my colleague to prosecute for me and; and count on it; I will bring you down."

"You can't be that cruel and unjust…

"Don't tell me you plan to play the victim now; it would be the worst of your cynicism, after everything you did." She glared at him.

"I didn't do it!"

"You killed that man!"

"It was self-defense!"

"So you say!"

"It's the truth I'm innocent!"

"Innocent? You didn't do anything? What is your moral code? Have you got no conscience, no notion of good and evil? What kind of aberrant are you, it means nothing to you to rape a woman or kill a man." She screams at him angrily not letting him speak.

"Or is it that you want to deceive someone? Who?" You can't deceive me, I know you. The judge maybe or the jury? Ohhh I will make sure they know just who you really are so they'll give you a sentence worthy of a scum like you." He could see the hatred in her eyes, the anger and knew that if she really put her mind to it. He would not see freedom for a very long time.

She sits down and takes a small notepad and a pen from her purse.

"Now, I want to know what happened, and how it happened."

It occurs to him that she could have sent those thugs after him. "You already know."

"The police statements are not enough for me, they seemed… incomplete. I rather hear it from your very lips, and I will also be asking you question, so please be clear on the details."

"You don't need to ask me anything, you don't need any detail."

"Are you refusing to answer?"

"Why are you being a hypocrite? You very well know everything."

"You will be force to answer in court."

"I did what I told you I would do, I turn myself in, and I'm willing to pay for my crime, but that's not enough for you, you want revenge."

"No, not revenge. Justice. That the law imposes on you the sentence you deserve. You're killer!" she screamed.

"That's a lie." He said getting up suddenly putting his hands firmly on the table.

She got up to face him head on "What? You thought you could get away with killing someone?"

"It's a lie, I'm not a killer." He screams angrily.

"It probably will be like it was with me, you're going to lie using the same excuses you been using for that night. That I wasn't myself, I was confused, I wasn't me, I didn't know what I was doing." She teased him cynically.

"Do you think you can just go on through life with the excuse that you didn't know what you were doing?"

"That night I really didn't, but this time I…

"You will pay, you will pay for your crime and I will make sure you stay in prison for a very long time." She said angrily through gritted teeth.

"How could you hate someone so much, how could you…

"You better get yourself a good lawyer."

"I already said I will pay for my crime against you, what else you want from me? Do you hate me so much that you would seek to destroy me now?" He said bitterly. At her silence he resumed. "You know for a while I thought something connected us. A deeper purpose that brought us together that night. Something to make sense of something as atrocious as what happen. Yeah you may think it's sick. But it's the truth; I still feel it now, stronger than ever. There's something connecting us, I think you feel it too. Despite your anger and resentment you still listened when I approached you and you didn't scream for help those times either. Something tells me we will always be connected. I'm in your thoughts, your dreams, I'm your reality and no matter how hard you try, you will never get rid of me. " he screams slamming his hand on the table making her flinch. Mercedes tense but didn't let it show.

"Oh yes I will." She replied in anger. "Nothing and I mean nothing will connect me to you, do you understand. So this connection you feel, forget it because I'm going to get rid of every trace of you." She said angrily, hate clearly in her eyes.

She bow that she was going to cut all ties to this monster, the sooner the better. As she left she wondered if he knew she was with child.

Sam rubbed his face taking a deep breath. He looked at her angrily and he was led away. This woman is out to get him, she's on the war path and he's going to lose.

**Again thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring my story. It means a lot to me that you read and enjoy the fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I said this fic was base on modern times and it is but this is set in 2009, for now. I don't know if you were confuse or not but I forgot to mention in the fic that Mercedes is still living with her parents. I just wanted to clear it out so there's no confusion. **

Chapter 7

"So what happen?" Asked Sam's cell mate. "Was that the lawyer assign to you?"

"It was a lawyer, but no."

"Fuck man, the opposition? You got to be careful with those spiders, measure your words. Those people come here and fuck with your head, before you know it; they got you entangle. Their web is a rope to your neck and the more you fight it the more strangle you get. Trust me I've got experience. So I'm telling you man; be smart, keep your mouth shut. Or better yet; tell them no when they come to see you. The inmate is not obligated to see the prosecutor without their lawyer present; I know their language, their tactics. If the guy comes back, tell him hell no, not today."

"It's not a guy, and I wish she'd come back every day even if it's to tell me to drop dead."

"She?

"It's the woman I love; and the one who is hell-bent on destroying me." He said defeated.

* * *

Soon after he was taken to the meeting room again to see his lawyer. He was pushed into the room almost making him trip. The man looked up from his paperwork and stood up.

"Samuel Evans?" Sam nods.

The man extends his hand and Sam shakes it. "I'm Blaine Anderson, your lawyer. I will be representing you in this case. Please sit." Sam sits and so does Blaine.

"I see that you're a first time offender and hopefully it will stay that way. I will explain to you how this works and then will get to work. The law states that everyone has a right to defend themselves. You as the defendant have a right to lawyer. The state assigns a public defender when the person can't afford a lawyer. You have more than one case pending so we may be here a while."

"I need you to tell me everything. Things will be better for you if you tell the truth. In order for me to help you to the best of my abilities, I need your complete trust." Sam nods.

"You are first charge with sexual assault. My first question is did you do it?

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Mr. Evans I'm not here to judge, I'm your defense attorney and as such it is my job to do everything in my power to help you. As your attorney I'm advising you. You cannot say that you're guilty in court."

"But I am."

"Yes, but you cannot say guilty if we are to go to trial and fight this charge."

"I don't want to fight it."

"Are you saying you want to plead guilty?"

"Yes, I want to pay for my crime."

"Okay let me explain some things to you. If you plead guilty then there will be no trial. There will be a hearing to examine the evidence if there is any; and base on the facts and how the judge perceives you while you're in court they will give you a sentence. After you finish your sentence you will require to register as a sex offender. If you refuse to register this will be treated as a separate felony and could mean more years in prison. Are you sure you want to plead guilty."

Sam nods with his head down.

"I still need you to tell me what happened."

"I got drunk at a club. I got into a fight and was very angry, I ran after the guy that beat me. I didn't catch up to him. I was frustrated so I went to the beach to cool myself off. This girl whom I have seen in the beach earlier was there. I was ranting at her wanting her to listen, needing her to listen but she was scare, she ran but I wouldn't let her go. She started hitting me and insulting me and I lost it. I don't know what happened, I just turn into this raging monster, I couldn't control myself. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the sand with no memory of what happen and a hangover from hell. I didn't start remembering anything until my friend reminded me of the fight. I was disgusted, ashamed, angry for what I've done."

* * *

After that Blaine moved to the next case. Sam explained what happen with as much detail as he could.

"You're hiding something from me. You're not telling me the whole truth." Says Blaine looking directly at Sam.

"Why do you say that?

"I need you to be frank. I need you completely honest with me."

"I've answered all your questions."

"You tell me there was no reason for him to attack you that you didn't know him"

"No I didn't know him."

"Then why did he attack you?"

"I don't know."

"Was he trying to mug you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Were you alone?"

"Me, yes?"

"How about the attacker?"

"He wasn't alone."

"How many were with him?"

"Just one."

"So there where two attackers. Do you know who he is?"

"No, I never met him."

"How come he wasn't arrested?"

"He ran."

"Why didn't you mention this in your statement?"

"They didn't ask?"

"But should have to told them, so they can look for him." Blaine sighted and continued. "Were they armed?"

"That guy, the one that die… he had a gun."

"Do the police have the gun in custody?"

"No, the guy that ran took it."

"Do you have any idea why they attacked you?" Sam avoids his gaze and stays quiet for a while.

"If you have any idea why, I need you to tell me." Sam stayed quiet.

* * *

At the court room he wasn't the only one who had arraignment. Some of his cell mates did too. Walking to the courtroom seemed like an eternity when it really was like two minutes. Though he chose not to involve them, his heart jumped at seeing his mom and dad waiting at the arraignment.

He also notices Puck waiting on a bench. As soon as he saw Sam he got up and gave him a supportive nod, Sam responded in kind. He suddenly stopped. There she was; her face angry and full of contempt directed at him. He felt a lump in his throat and was pushed forward to his side of the court.

"Samuel Evans." Blaine motions him to come with him to the front.

"Under Penal Code 261 PC you are charge with sexual assault of a female on June 21, 2009 at 2:00am in the state of California. How do you plea?" asked the judge.

"Guilty." He heard Mercedes gasp in surprise and his mother sob but he kept looking straight. He felt a like bigger weight fell on his shoulders.

"Mr. Evans you understand that a guilty plea will not give you a trial."

"My client doesn't want a trial, judge Matheson."

"Alright. Mr. Evans you are also charge with second degree murder of David Karofsky on the day of July 14, 2009 in the state of California. What is your plea?"

"Not guilty; your honor."

"Judge Matheson I would like to submit a formal request to change the charge to involuntary manslaughter as my client was attacked and in fact defending himself." Says Blaine passing a paper to the judge.

"Very well. Will proceed on Monday to see the evidence against the defendant and set a sentence for sexual assault. Your lawyer will be contacted to set date for a pre-trail regarding your murder charge."

* * *

His lawyer told him he had to go back to his cell. Soon after he was told his parents had requested to see him. Sam just stood there looking down. His mom seemed to hesitate but then went to him and hugged him crying. He hugged her back, surprise she was here hugging him.

"I though you hated me after what I did." She let go of him to look at him.

"I won't deny that I'm terribly disappointed and horrified about what you did to that girl. But I can't hate you. You're my baby and to a mother despite the horrible things her son's done, the mistakes his made. A mother loves her child unconditionally. "Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"Same goes for me, and for what is worth I don't think you killed that man." Adds Dwight wheeling to Sam and giving a hug.

"I think I did, I was just defending myself and…I don't know it was all so fast, he was coming at me and I tackled him and I was just trying to defend myself…."

"Hey, hey son, I believe you."

"So do I." adds Mary.

"Thank you, right now I need someone to believe me." Said Sam with tears in his eyes.

* * *

After Mercedes left the district court she called Quinn right away.

"Girl finally you called. I've been calling you all morning. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I thought I would be sulking at home but I got more important things to worry about, I didn't answered because people won't stop calling me since they found out the wedding is canceled. I had to turn off my phone."

"Well yea, that's to be expected. What so important that stopped you from sulking?

"I need your help. Can you go someplace no one can hear you, I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Hold on….What do you need?"

"There's a case against Sam Evans but for murder. I need you to take this case as soon as his file arrives. Is there any way you can get your bosses to give it to you?"

"I can try, but Mercy you know that the victim is the only one who doesn't get representation in a court case. As an DDA(deputy district attorney) I'm representing the state, the people, not the victim."

"I know but I need him to pay for this crime and I rather it go to someone I know is competent. Please do this for me; I'll owe you for life. I'm also applying for a position as a volunteer attorney at Los Angeles City Attorney's Office, see if I get in."

"Really, you're going to practice law?" asked Quinn excited.

"Yes. I know I'll have to go through a month of training that will teach me the basics such as what to wear, selecting a jury, examining witnesses, arguing sentencing recommendations and delivering opening and closing statements. Then prosecute cases for five months, but I'm hoping that if you get the case and you could ask for me to be a silent second chair."

"I can't promise you anything. I see what I can do. How about we meet later?"

"Sure same place."

"Yes, bye."

"Thanks Quinn."

"I haven't done anything yet, it's not guaranty."

"I know but thank you. I'll let you go now bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Later and Mercedes met Quinn at their favorite restaurant. Quinn was just getting off the phone.

"Was that the new beau?" asked Mercedes eating saltines. Morning sickness was kicking her ass.

"Yes, and he's not my beau, but it's going very well. Thought he sounded distress, he didn't say much. Just something about his friend being in trouble."

"Sorry to hear that, hopefully things will get better for his friend, and hopefully you'll introduce me to him." Quinn nodded.

"So what happen, did you see his name in the case files."

"I knew you couldn't wait long to ask. Yes."

"Well don't just say that, did you get the case?"

"Yes, I was able to get it; actually the files just arrived from the district court."

"I already went to Los Angeles City Attorney's Office to apply, I need a few more things but hopefully I'll get in. We're going to bury him." She said bitterly.

"Mercedes do I have to remind you that I'm not representing you in this case. You're not even in the program yet and if you get in which I'm hoping you will, they might not even let you be second chair even if it's a silent second chair.

"I know. But I'll work very hard and hopefully you'll put in a good word for me. Besides I'm not doing this just for me; I'm doing this for Mrs. Karofsky. She hired me to get justice for her son and I made the mistake of taking the case without knowing who the suspect was. Now because of my current case I can't represent her in a civil suit. But maybe I can help you as a silent partner. Please Quinn; I know I'm asking a lot, and this is your career…

"It's not that I don't want to help you, I do. So you better work your butt off to impress them, if I am to convince them to let you be my second chair."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're only prosecuting him for the murder charge. He pled guilty to sexual assault."

"Yes, I read. Seems he did keep his word to you." Says Quinn.

"Not that it's worth much." She said breathing deeply.

"I read the file. Monday he is set to go to court to review evidence against him and set a sentence. With your test results they will see his DNA match the DNA sample taken in central booking."

"Yes I know. I can't wait to prosecute. He actually has the audacity to think he's innocent."

"Yes I read that too."

"He claims that it was self-defense."

"And how do you know that, because I just found out when I read his statement."

"I may have gone to see him this morning."

"What? Mercedes are you insane. Are you really trying to help me win this case or I'll you trying to get your case dismiss cause last time I check, rape victims didn't visit their rapist in jail."

"I know, I went to see him because of the civil suit, it wasn't until I arrived that I saw who he was. I should have checked his name but I was busy avoiding phone calls and messages and emails. I know I should have walked away when I saw who it was, but I couldn't help myself. I got so angry. How many more victims until he's put away. He didn't have a lawyer to tell him what to say or not to say so I took advantage. He swears is self-defense, Quinn we have to crush his defense. He cannot get away with murder either. He has to pay for both his crimes. "

"Hey you don't have to try to convince me, I'm here to prove he's guilty. If it will help you get closure then I'll let you help me."

"Trust me it will. Can you tried to get a court date for the pre-trail as soon as possible? Hopefully this won't be a long trial. I want to close this chapter in my life and get rid of any connection I have to him." She said bitterly.

Quinn tense. "What are you saying?"

"I'm getting rid of this baby; I don't want anything to remind me of him."

"Are you sure, I mean I know it's your decision but make sure this is really what you want."

"It is, the sooner I get rid of it the better."

* * *

Quinn spent the rest of the day getting ready for her first case. Getting as much information as she could, which was a challenge since she only had a few hours to get acquainted with the file. She will have to spend the weekend getting ready for court.

She received a message from Puck saying he couldn't meet her later. She sent him a message telling him that it was okay, that she was due to prosecute her first case. He called her right away.

"Congratulations my queen, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks me too, this is a big case."

"So what happen? Is your friend's wedding a no go, or should I get my suit?"

"I told you the wedding was canceled."

"Yeah but you told me that there was a possibility that it wouldn't be."

"My friend made her decision. Various decisions, some more questionable than others but who am I to judge."

"Well you told me her boyfriend was an insensitive ass to her when she needed him most. So canceling her wedding doesn't seem questionable."

"It's not, I actually approve of this decision. I just…

"Just what…

"It's not that I disapprove of her next decision is just that I think she should have thought about it more thoroughly before taking that step, instead of making a decision out of anger and hatred."

"What are you talking about? What decision?"

"She's pregnant and doesn't want the baby. And I understand completely why she wouldn't but I know her. If her situation wasn't so complicated she would love this baby." She sights. "I just don't want her to make a decision she'll regret."

"Look I won't pretend to know about women's business but it's her body and her decision. You say this is your best friend, so be honest, maybe you'll get her to think this through."

"Thanks I think I'll do that. I have to go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Mercedes had just arrived home when the bell rang. She put her purse down and went to answer her door. She was surprise to see Blaine Anderson at her door, thought after she thought about it, it made sense for him to come to see her.

"Mercedes hey, sorry to drop in on you but we need to talk."

"Come in."

"I want to say I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I know that it won't mean much."

"It's the sentiment that counts." She motion for him to sit down in the living room.

"As you well know I'm representing Sam Evans."

"Yeah I was surprise when I found out you were his defense attorney, but then again public defenders don't really get to pick their cases."

"No we don't. I was just as surprise when I saw your name on the list of visitors to Sam Evans. Not only are you his victim but a lawyer as well, so next time please wait until I'm present."

"He didn't have a lawyer at the moment so I didn't see any problem with my seeing him."

"Like I said you're not only his victim. You're also a lawyer while Sam Evans is not, so you could easily make him talk, harming his defense. He told me that you told him that you are representing David Karofsky's mother on a civil case, but given your connection to the defendant I can't see how could that be."

"The mother asked me to represent her before I knew who the murderer was. If you're thinking of reporting me, there's no need. I told Mrs. Karofsky I couldn't represent her."

"You changed since I last saw you in school"

"I have changed yes."

"As I remember when we went to law school; you were there more to have something to do, to please your parents. Even Quinn Fabray showed more vocation than you."

"Yeah, Quinn was better student than me. She was brilliant."

"At my graduation when we said goodbye, you told me that as soon as you graduated you were going to marry your fiancé. That you weren't going to practice law."

"Well as you see, I didn't get marry and I'm going to practice law."

"I see. You know it doesn't pass me over the head that Quinn is your best friend and the prosecutor in my case."

"And you think I may influence her in the case."

"Yes."

"Sam Evans pleaded guilty to sexual assault, he'll get a hearing and that's the end of it. As far as I know Quinn wasn't assign to prosecute Sam Evans until he was charged with murder. So I don't see how I may influence her; when she had nothing to do with that case."

"I guess you're right. But please; do me a favor and stay away from my client or I might be force to appeal your case."

"Noted."

"I'll see you later Mercedes."

"See you Blaine."

* * *

After Blaine left, Mercedes went to her room and called her doctor's office and made an appointment.

"Yes Dr. Pillsbury, I'll call you."

"Is something wrong? I heard you mention Dr. Pillsbury." Said her mother.

"You're going to find out anyway. I'm getting rid of the baby." Her face held no emotion.

"No?" said Loretta covering her mouth in horror? "Mercedes no, please think about this."

"There's nothing to think about."

"Sweetie, it's an innocent baby please." Cried Loretta

"I want nothing that reminds me of that monster. So mom, please stop. You are not going to convince me. I want this and I'm doing this."

"But Mercedes….

"It's decided." She said firmly.

**I know that the victim being on the prosecuting team is not allowed in real life but it's the closest to the original I could come up with. You see in the original the woman went to the police after coming out of her shock, but at the precinct they made it seem like it was her fault for not going sooner, they intimidated her, saying she was one of those women that throw themselves at man and then accused them of harassment. They acted like they didn't believe her and questioned her like she was lying. In the end she felt intimidated and very uncomfortable so she ran out and never made a formal complaint. When the guy was accused of murder she immediately took the case and prosecuted the case as first chair in a civil suit. No one knew what had happen so they didn't question it until the end of the trial when it seem he was going free but she wouldn't allow it and pressure him to tell what he did to her. **

**I obviously went a different way, because I felt that Mercedes would be less likely to be treated that way here and that her character was too strong to get intimidated and stay quiet. I also didn't like that in the original the guy was practically force to confess his crime. It seem he wouldn't have said anything ever if he wasn't pressured into confessing. I wanted Sam to confess his crime and wanted to pay for his crime. Anyway I know Mercedes prosecuting as first chair would be too unrealistic but I needed for her to be in the prosecuting team so I decided to make her a silent second chair which is also unrealistic but its what I came up with. You'll see how it works later in the fic.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. All of you who favorite and follow thank you. It means a great deal to me, that you like this fic and it what keeps me going. Let me know what you think about this chapter or the fic. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Again thank you so much to all of you. Have a great weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That weekend Mercedes spent it dealing with the fallout of her wedding and her mother who kept avoiding her when she wasn't trying to convince her to not go through with the abortion. Her parents told the press that the wedding was canceled because she was sick and Shane agreed. Her phone was off all weekend. She gathered the necessary documents for her application to the volunteer attorney program and talked to people who knew her in law school to ask for recommendations and serve as reference. Even if she didn't get in or get second chair she was determine to make sure he paid. She would still help with the case and so she went to Sam's old neighborhood to ask around about Sam and if anybody had seen the fight. She spent hours investigating trying to get evidence against him. In a few days' time she turned in her application to the program.

* * *

Sam spent the weekend at county. He was given an orange jumpsuit, he looked down at it. He never in his life though he would wear one of this; and now here he was. It was frustrating, sitting around doing nothing. They ate in the cell, use the toilet in the cell and were only allow out to shower or see someone, usually your lawyer or judge. He would stand and pace, then sit, or lay down on his bunk, then stand and pace again. Some of his cellmates left over the weekend but his sentence was to be given on Monday so he had to stay. He did not see his parents or Puck after the arraignment. That was the worst of all. When he saw them he saw heaven, but when they left it was like his whole world was ripped out. His cell mate told him that that was the curse of the inmate. Visiting friends and family gives you life, only to be taken away when they leave.

He couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes. What did she mean when she said she was cutting every trace of him out of her life? She said it like it had some hidden meaning behind it, but what? He thought about his amazing parents and how amazing they were to forgive him. Puck his only friend, who knew he had done wrong but still, did not judge. He was going to miss them. His brother and sister, he was going to miss them growing up.

* * *

It was Monday and he was allowed to shower but did not have anything to shave with and hasn't' been able to sleep. His lawyer came to see him early to explain that the DA has made motion to have the pre-trail today as well. Despite knowing that he set himself up for this, it still made him nervous to face the judge. His sentence was to be set today and he feared the worst.

* * *

Puck had picked up Dwight and Mary after they had sent the kids to school. They made it to the courthouse and he wheel Dwight inside with Mary walking beside them. They went to the courtroom where Sam was to be sentence and waited. He got up a few minutes later to get coffee, imagine his surprise to find Quinn at the courthouse.

"Quinn." She turned and smiled brightly.

"Puck you came to see me, on my first case. That's so sweet." She said hugging him, he hugged her back confuse. "You shouldn't have, this is just the pretrial, but I still appreciated. Sorry to I had to cancel breakfast to talk to my boss. I made a motion to have the pretrial today and I got an answered this morning so I had to rush here. Oh I'm sorry, so rude of me. Noah this is my best friend Mercedes Jones. Mercedes this is Noah Puckerman." Puck stared at Mercedes he knows that name. Sam must have repeated it a thousand times since he learned her name. Puck looked at Mercedes in shock. Everything clicked in his head. This was the woman Sam hurt on that beach and Quinn's friend who was pregnant.

Puck snapped out of it and noticed her extended hand and shook it. He tried to smile he could manage was a grimace.

"You're a little early, the suspect is getting sentence for another crime in a few minutes. And then we have the pretrial this afternoon. So you can go to work and come back then, do you want to have lunch with us before the pretrial?"

Puck could not stop looking at Mercedes. Quinn shook him out of his trance. "Ahh… no I ask for the day off at work, so I can stay if you don't mind." He felt bad about not telling her he knew Sam but he still needed to process some things. Wrap his head around it.

* * *

They all made it to the courtroom and Mercedes seemed to stumble and he and Quinn had to hold her. They helped her to sit on one of the benches. He heard them whisper about morning sickness and Mercedes ate a few crackers and drank some sort of tea. He doesn't know what to do, he's here for his friend but if Quinn knows Sam is his friend, she would break up with him. Puck shook his head; he hopes his friend doesn't take it as a betrayal that he's sitting with Quinn and Mercedes. He can't stop looking at Mercedes. Sam obviously doesn't know she's pregnant. He never once mentioned it. He saw Sam come in with his lawyer. He looked haggard with dark circles under his eyes.

Sam looked at them in shock. What was Puck doing sitting with Mercedes. He didn't have much time to contemplate, the judge arrived and those that were sitting stood up. After being announced and he sat, everybody else sat except for Sam and Blaine.

"Samuel Evans, you have pled guilty to the charge of sexual assault of the civilian Mercedes Jones on June 21, 2009 at 2:00am in the state of California. Your lawyer informed me that you don't want bail, is that correct."

"Yes, your honor." What would be the point, he couldn't afford it anyway.

"Alright, after revising the evidence submitted in which it was proven through the victim's statement, her recognition of you as her attacker, as well as through your DNA that you in fact committed this crime I find you guilty of sexual assault. You will be sentence to ten years in a California state prison with a chance for parole in five." Sam swallowed hard; he was finding it difficult to breath. He could hear his mom sob, but he kept looking straight. He has tears in his eyes but would not let them fall. He looked back at Mercedes. She did not look satisfy, she looked at him hard. He could only feel defeated.

After his everything was set and done he was told he would be allowed to stay until his pretrial hearing, then he was to be transferred to a state prison awaiting a pending trial if the lawyers couldn't come to an agreement.

Mary ran to him and hugged him crying. He hugged her back and tried to comfort her. He hugged his dad and after a few minutes he was taken away. His parents promising to visit him as soon as possible. As he left he saw Puck still sitting with a woman and Mercedes, a questioning look on his face.

* * *

Quinn left for her office saying she'll be back later. After making sure she was gone Puck went back to the Evans and apologizes. He was getting a call from Sam; Puck didn't know what to do. Should he tell him what he found out, should he tell Quinn he's Sam's best friend. Puck dropped off the Evans and promise to pick them up later. He was heading back to the courthouse when he got a call from Sam. This time he took the call.

"Hey Sam. How you holding up?"

"Not well, but I rather not think about spending ten years in prison even though it's all I can think about. What the hell was that this morning, why were you sitting with Mercedes?"

"I didn't have a choice, Quinn the girl I've been dating; she was there. She's the DA that's going to handle your case and she's Mercedes best friend."

"Are you serious?"

"As a hard attack. I was surprise to see her and she thought I was there to support her on her first case. She then introduced me to her best friend Mercedes Jones."

"God, this sounds like a soap opera."

"Well this is going to become even more like a soap opera. I don't know if I should tell you this, but I got to. You have a right to know."

"What is it Puck."

"Mercedes is having a baby." Sam who had being slouching in his jail cell, suddenly stood up straight.

"A baby?" He asks shock and confuse.

"Mercedes is pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?" ask Sam shock, his heart beating a thousand times a minute.

"Quinn told me about her best friend that is pregnant and then today before you arrived; Mercedes had a dizzy spell; we had to help her to the bench. I heard Quinn and Mercedes whisper about morning sickness."

Sam laughed with pure joy. "A baby, she's going to have a baby. My baby." He said with huge smile on his face. His sentence forgotten even if for just a moment.

"Whoa don't jump to conclusions, it might not be yours. It might be her ex-fiancé's baby."

"No, Puck it's mine. I'm sure of it." Sam couldn't stop smiling.

Puck didn't have the heart to tell him what Mercedes plans to with that baby. So when Sam tells he has to go Puck quickly hangs up.

* * *

Blaine comes to see him and the thought of spending ten years in prison are now heavier than ever, now that he knows he's going to be a father. He feels his heart breaking, at the thought that he won't be able to meet his son or daughter until he gets out. And that's only if she allows him.

Sam just went through the motions as Blaine spoke. He nodded here and there, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. He kept imagining his baby. How will it look like, like Mercedes or like him or a combination of both? Will it be a girl or a boy? Twins run in his family, could she be having twins? He just found out and already loves the baby more than anything, how does that happen? Despite his situation he can't help but smile at the news.

* * *

He was brought to a different court this time. He saw the woman he saw Puck sitting with, Mercedes best friend. He saw Mercedes sit on a bench on her best friend side.

The judge arrived and Quinn, Blaine and the judge discussed the case. Sam couldn't stop looking at Mercedes, which he notice was making her shift in her seat as she tried no to look at him back. But while he looked at her with a smile she had a hard look on her face. Sometimes he wondered if she forces herself to look at him this way, surely she can't keep that face all the time.

"Your honor after studying Mr. Evans case we've come with an offer. If the defendant pleads guilty he will serve 11 years for murder with a chance of parole in eight."

"That's insane; he already has ten years to spend in jail…

"Which is why ask for eleven, given Mr. Evans violent past I think we are being kind."

"Your honor, my client is not a violent man. Yes he made a drunken mistake which he recognizes and is willing to pay for his crime. But he did not come looking for this fight; he was in fact on his way to turn himself in when he was attacked. There is no evidence to support murder. In fact based on lack of evidence against my client I formally request this case to be dismissed."

"Your honor, that's preposterous, Sam Evans is a violent murderer, surely that cannot go unpunished."

"Judge Douglas, my client exercised his right to defend himself. He has being nothing but cooperative with the police. The supposed witness has disappeared and the other attacker is on the run. Why would the attacker run if my client was guilty? My client is innocent and only had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"This man has a history of violence. If this case is dismiss what is stopping from committing a violent crime against someone else."

"I have testimonies, from friends and neighbors that assure that my client is a good person. He is a part of the community, he goes to church on Sundays, volunteers at the soup kitchen and the homeless shelter in his neighborhood."

"And I have testimonies from people who have seen Mr. Evans in various fights with known gang member, which leaves me to believe that he's part of a gang himself."

Blaine and the DA started arguing prompting the judge to shut them up and order them into his office. Sam and Mercedes are left alone with a bored security guard at the door.

Mercedes move to leave but Sam's words stop her.

"Is it true, you're having a baby?" he asked with a smile. "My baby, our baby?"

Mercedes turns looking flabbergasted.

"This is the greatest news. Sometimes I still can't believe it. But it's true isn't it? How long have you known?"

"Who told you that?" She whispers still shock that he knew.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is the baby. Did you go to the doctor yet? Mother's to be have to take care of themselves and the baby. So it could be born strong and healthy." He said excitedly.

"I'm sorry about how this baby came to be, you have to believe that." He said looking apologetic. "But I'm not sorry we're having a baby. All this time I haven't stop hating myself for what I did to you, but now. This baby is like a blessing from god, it's like he's forgiven me for what I did. This, this baby is my redemption." He said pointing to her stomach. Despite the tears in his eyes she could see love, so much love for this baby that wasn't even born yet. It moved something inside her. But she quickly shut it down.

"This baby is not going to be born." Then it clicked in his head.

"What? No, you can't do that."

"What the hell do you mean I can't do that? It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it."

"No, it's an innocent baby. What I did was not the baby's fault."

"I don't care. I told you once this case was over I would erase every trace of you."

"That's what you meant when you came to see me. You can't do that. You can't abort this baby. Please don't do it?"

"How dare you ask me that? You have no right to ask me that."

"Don't make the baby pay for what I did. I realize I have no right to ask, I know I won't be able to meet him or her unless you let me. But please don't do this. If you don't want the baby give it to my family please, but don't destroy an innocent life."

"Goodbye."

"You are not a bad person, I know you're not. Don't punish this baby for what I did. Please. I'm begging you, if you don't want it give the baby to my family. They will care for the baby. Please."

"I've made up my mind. I want nothing connecting me to you. Soon you will be nothing but a bad memory." She turned to leave and he made to follow her but security forcibly stopped him.

Sam sat down and covered his face with his hand tears running down his face.

* * *

A few minutes later Blaine, the DA and the judge came back. Blaine explained that the DA's did not change her offer and it was his choice to accept it or go to trial. They also decided not to have a jury trial.

* * *

After the pretrial Mercedes went to see her uncle at her family's company.

"Almost everyone is gone, I think they went to lunch." Mentions Mercedes as she walks into his office.

"Yes; they did. Mercedes I'm sorry. I know I did wrong but I was really thinking about you."

"So you say. Look I didn't come here to talk about that. At the pretrial Sam Evans defense attorney Blaine Anderson, mention that another man was with Dave at the time of the fight. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, of course not. Mercedes this is just the pretrial. Don't believe everything you hear. He probably wants to make Dave look like he had an accomplice to make his client look innocent and not have to go to trial. We both know it's not true…

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones…

"Who are you? How you get in here."

"Well nobody's here to announce me and I couldn't wait. Can we talk alone sir. I'm Dave's friend."

"You were with Dave the night he got killed?" asks Mercedes getting up from her chair.

"Were you with him? Answer me."

"No, Mercedes it's not what you think." Interrupted her uncle. "He's here about something else."

"Doesn't matter I want to talk to this man."

" Look why don't you go to your father's office and invite him to lunch, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"No, I want to talk to him. Sir…"

"Later Mercedes. He's here about employment, that's it." He said rushing her to the door.

"But…"

"I'll see you later, don't worry." He said closing the door on her. Hector turn to Benny. "How dare you come to my office?"

"I had to hide for a few days, but I needed to see you. It would have been worst if showed up at your house don't you think?" Hector went to his desk. "As you well know there were complications, the guy you sent us to take care of was no pushover. He put up a fight and well you know how that turned out."

"Would you keep it down?"

"Well now my bro is dead and he didn't pay me for the job." Hector took out his wallet and gave him a few hundreds in cash.

"Thanks for the generosity, Bye."

"Wait. I want to know what happened."

"We surprise him and we were beating him and but he fought back, seemed like he had experience actually."

"Did he find out why you were beating him?"

"Yea, that's when he got furious when Dave told him."

"Did he mention my name?"

"No, he just told the guy that he was told to make him look real pretty."

"What an idiot. What about the gun?"

"The gun?"

"The gun Dave had, you took it didn't you."

"Well yeah, it's not like the stiff is going to use it."

"You give it to me."

"Whoa whoa hold it right there. You're not going to hassle me. You are the last person that wants it to be known, the role you played in your chauffeur's murder."

After Benny leaves he goes to Raymond's office and finds Mercedes talking with her parents.

"Why do you have to get involved in this case Mercedes, knowing who he is, what he did to you. Is better to get away from him."

"He's guilty of the death of Mrs. Karofsky's son, that's all.

"But Sweetie let another lawyer prosecute."

"I want to do it mom."

"But you won't know how handle it."

"Dad, I studied law. You were very supportive of me and were so proud when I received my degree."

"Yes, sweetheart but you have no experience and Quinn has very little."

"Dad, experience is achieved by practicing what you know. I'm already taking the steps to be on the prosecution. I went to the Los Angeles City Attorney's Office and turned in my application for the volunteer attorney program. I'm doing this."

"I forbid you to do this Mercedes."

"You can't forbid me to do anything dad. I'm an adult and is about time you start treating me like one, both of you. I'm no longer the little girl you're used to cuddling; I'm not your babygirl anymore."

"But Sweetie…

"If that night would have never happened and I had go on and married Shane, I would still be that little innocent girl for who knows how long. But life has made me experience things that had force me to grow up. It has force to me to make hard choices. But those decisions has made me feel like I control my life. I'm not going to allow you to govern my life like before. No one is going to tell me what I have to do, because I know what I have to do."

"Mercedes I hardly recognize you."

"Yes I've change mom, life has make me hard and I'm going to use that to punish the man that made me turn into this. What I am now."

"But Mercedes think about your reputation. If you insist on having this baby, why don't you go to Europe until the baby is born?"

"No dad, I'm staying, I'm doing this."

"But Mercedes, when people see you, they will talk."

"So what. They are talking now, aren't they? And I'm still right here. They can run their mouths I don't care." She turns to leave but sees her uncle Hector at the door.

"Where's that man that was in your office."

"He just left."

"But uncle Hector I told you I wanted to talk to him."

"Wait Mercedes.

"No, I going to see if I catch him." She leaves.

But Mercedes can't see him. Nobody saw him leave either.

"I told you he left. Besides there's no point in talking to him."

"I wanted to talk to him, ask him some questions."

"He probably wouldn't be able to answer them. He came here to seek employment as my new bodyguard."

"Did you hire him?"

"No I didn't like him. Let's go to lunch I'm starving."

* * *

His cellmate could see that I was worry about prison and answered my questions about prison with as much detail as he could. A deputy came by and told me and others that we were catching the chain. I didn't know what that meant until I and other prisoners were cuff and chain together by their waist and ankles. They asked us each for our name and booking number. My cellmate must have seen the look of hopelessness in my eyes and told me to keep my head up. I and the other prisoners were lead out. For the first time in days I was breathing fresh air. Fresh crisp morning air felt amazing but did not last. We were led to a bus and were unchain from each other. But still were chain at the waist and ankles. I looked at the other prisoners; no one said a word during the trip. Some look like it was nothing; others like me were afraid but trying not to show it. I kept trying to imagine what prison life would be like. My heart was beating so fast, because I knew it was going to be hard.

After almost forty minutes we were unchain from the bus. I looked at the prison that was going to be my home for the next ten years. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by it. I was push to walk, which was very uncomfortable when you were chain by the waist to other inmates. Once in we were in officers started yelling at us and insulting us and giving us orders. We were order to get in line and the chains were taken off. We were stripped search which was humiliating and embarrassing. After getting yelled at for almost a half an hour we were told to move to the get our head shaven and our picture taken. We each got a blanket, pillow and toiletries and taken to the cell we were to stay in.

Walking to my cell, I tried to look as normal as possible while ignoring the insults and comments of the inmates. I stepped inside and the sound of the cold steel door slamming behind me ricocheted around inside my skull, making me dizzy. I just stood there in shock. I was devastated. I heard people calling me names on the tier but I ignore it. I closed my eyes hoping to find some relief, but what I saw in my mind's eye were all of the horrible choices I made and the faces of the people that I hurt in the process.

When I finally opened my eyes and looked around the filthy cell, there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I felt like the most worthless piece of crap ever known to mankind. My life had just hit rock bottom and I couldn't see any way up or out. This was by far the worst moment of the worst day of my entire life.

* * *

I spent the day in my cell thinking about Mercedes and the baby. I met my new cellmate Will Schuester. I didn't know what he was in for only that he had been in here for some time and still had a few years to go.

The next day Will convince me to get up.

"Come on I'll show you around and explain some of the rules."

"Okay."

"Here we have people from all walks of life but basically everyone's here for a violent crime. Most of the inmates are gang members, they either joined outside or inside for protection." Explained Will as they walked around the pier.

"In which gang are you?"

"None, but I have enough to buy my own protection."

"You'll hang out here with us. Stick with your own; don't go into other race turf." I frowned and looked around me, that's when I realized that all the guys around me were white.

"If you don't join a gang you're a basically an outcast and you're on your own." We sat at one of tables. There was a new guy that was on the bus with me, he too was being introduced. I couldn't help but notice that anybody he introduced himself to he would say his gang name to represent himself. I just gave my name with no affiliations. After eating I decided to go back to my cell. I saw the other inmates looking at me. Some insulted me, and made snide comments, but I just kept looking straight.

"We got new fish."

"Hey, pretty boy."

"Look at those lips, looks like they suck a lot of dick."

Suddenly a guy tackled me to the floor and was punching me. I manage to get him off of me, he was new same as me. Obviously he was trying to prove himself. I didn't want any trouble but I knew if I didn't' defend myself it would be worst for me so I fought back. I could hear the other inmates shouting but I couldn't understand what they were saying. My stomach and face hurt, my ears were ringing but I kept fighting. The guards came and separated us and took us away to the hot box.

They told me I had to stay in while they investigate. Solitary confinement is definitely design to drive you insane. At first you're okay but as they days go by you start to hallucinate and you have to fight to keep yourself in reality. You're in there 23 hours of the day and only allowed out 1 hour at night to walk around in the yard then you're back for the next 23 hours. I was let out three days later than expected. He started the fight but he had a broken nose, while all I got was a black eye.

When Will saw me he wince and told me to sit down. He meant to talk to me later that day but the fight broke out before then.

"Unfortunately things won't get better for you. I know for a fact some of the inmates plan to make you their bitch." Said Will sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, I figure. That kid is new like me, so I figure he was trying to prove himself to the other inmates by going after me."

"You seemed like a good kid so I'll give you some pointers. Think very hard about why you were sent to prison, and vow to never do it again. Do not cry or show vulnerability publicly, as doing so will quickly make you a target for other prisoners. Try not becoming a 'punk' (girlfriend), ever. You may get protection but you will basically be a slave. Keep your head up, never look down, you'll look weak. Don't stare at anyone, just keep looking straight and always keep your head up." Sam just nodded.

"You did wrong ignoring people calling you punk or bitch, you have to let them know you're neither. You were already confronted to become a punk, but you did well, you fought back. Fight and continue to fight. You will gain at least some measure of respect for fighting back. NEVER GIVE IN. It's better to get into a fight and lose than to be seen cowering or placating, it's even better to win. Do not snitch, no matter what you see. If you do you'll become public enemy number one. Don't trust anyone, not your inmates, not the guards….

"What about you?"

"I'm your inmate." He said as a matter of fact and resumed. "Keep to yourself; Keep your mouth shut about your personal life, family or criminal history. Do not gamble; do not become indebted to anyone. They will offered cigarettes, toilet paper, anything to get you hook and indebted to them. That will most likely get you kill if you can't pay back. I got to go, but you'll learn as you go along."

He learned his parents came to visit but since he was in solitary confinement he wasn't allowed visits. They left money for him to use if he needed. He called Puck; he needed to know about Mercedes.

"Man what happen? They told us you were in solitary confinement for fighting."

"Yeah, I'm fresh fish as they call the new inmates, so they are basically out to get me. I had to defend myself…

"Hey you don't have to explain, I seen it on TV."

"Trust me it's much worst in real life. Puck have you found out anything about Mercedes? Did your girlfriend tell you anything?"

"No, all I know is that they're working on your case."

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Puck only nodded even though Sam couldn't see him.

After Puck left, he called his parents. They were worried but he told them he was fine, of course they didn't believe him. But there wasn't much they could do. He got to talk to his brother and sister. They were excited to hear from him. His parents haven't told them where he was yet. They promise to visit soon and said goodbye.

* * *

Dwight and Mary see Sam waiting at a table and run to him. Sam smiles and hugs his mom and then his dad. She goes to check his black eye horrified.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm okay. Stop that, you're not helping." He said pushing his mom's hand away from his eyed.

"He's right Mary. He's got to look tough if he's to survive prison."

She sits. "How could they let them hurt you like this, I'm filing a complaint."

"No you will not." Said Sam firmly. "Really I'm fine.

"They said they put you in solitary confinement last time we came to see you."

"Yeah well, you send someone to the infirmary, you get the hot box."

"I don't like this; you're getting in trouble, using their lingo."

"That's what they called it and it wasn't me who started I just defended myself. But enough about that. How are you, how are the twins. Have you told them yet?"

"We're okay son don't worry about us. The twins miss you and we will tell them eventually. They want to see you so we will tell them soon."

"I'm not sure, this is not the place for kids."

"I see plenty of kids here. I admit it's not ideal but look at those men." She said gesturing to the other inmates being visited. "They are smiling, they seem happy and I bet it has something to do with family visiting. So we will tell them and when we feel they are ready, we'll bring them." Sam nodded. He hesitated but decided to tell them about the baby.

"I found out something about Mercedes."

"Mercedes, that woman you…hurt." His mother looked at him with pain and disappointed. He didn't blame her, he didn't think he deserve to have them here.

"Yeah…She's having a baby. You are going to be grandparents." Even through the feeling of dread in his stomach he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What… oh my god Sammy. Really a baby." He smile at seen his mom happy about the baby.

"Yeah."

"I always wanted grandbabies." She said smiling.

"Wow a baby. Wait how you found out, because I don't think that woman came to you for child support." Asked Dwight.

"God no, she hates me and wants absolutely nothing to do with me except for me to rot in jail. In fact I think she's having an abortion." He held his mom's hand when he saw the sad look on her face.

"No, she can't do that to an innocent baby."

"That's what I told her, but she wants to erase any connection to me so she's having an abortion. I don't know when, but I'm hoping against all hope that she reconsiders and keeps the baby."

"What if she does?"

"I don't know. If how much she despises me is any indication, the child will also hate me or won't ever know I exist."

"I know that's killing you son." Comforted Dwight. It hurt him to see his son look so down, without hope.

"Yes it is. I know how that baby came to be, but I can't help but love it with all my heart. I can't help but wanting to meet him or her. For the baby to know that I'm its father and that I love it. I wish she loved the baby as much as I do."

"I'm sorry son, that's all I can say." Comforted his father.

They stayed for the rest of the hour talking and catching up. It was the worst feeling when he saw them leave. An hour later a guard told him Noah Puckerman was here to see him.

Puck winced at Sam's black eye.

"Damm they got you good. Tell me the other guy has it worse."

"The other guy has it worse. He got to go to the infirmary but I went to solitary confinement."

"So you got him good." He said laughing.

"It's not something to laugh about. These guys are sharks and are just waiting for the right opportunity to kick me down."

"Don't let it happen man."

"I'm trying, but it's me against a whole lot of people. Just this morning a guy got killed fighting with another."

"Dog eat dog huh?"

"Exactly. Anyway did you hear anything about Mercedes? Did her friend tell you anything?"

"Not much, it's not like I can ask outright about her case. But I did find out that David Karofsky worked for Mercedes's family. Which seems like a big coincidence."

Sam move closer to the table and Puck did the same "That's because the attack wasn't coincidence, someone send those thugs to mess me up."

"But who would do that?"

"Her. It was her, Mercedes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. When those guys attacked me; the one that died said that they told him to make me look real pretty. Which means someone sent them to beat me."

"So that means…

"It was all a setup; and that's what pisses me off even more. The injustice, I gave her my word, I was turning myself in, but that wasn't enough for her. She had to set me up."

"I don't know, she doesn't seem the type."

"She hates me. She wants me to pay for what I did, she's hell bent on destroying me and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. The worst part is that I still love her and I really hope this love I have for her doesn't turn into rancor."

"Sam..

"What really scares me is that she'll use all that hatred and rancor towards me to poison the child's heart against me if she decides to have it. Those two things have me desperate."

"Look this information could win you the case, I think. You have to tell your lawyer."

"No, I can't."

"Why not? This could get you exonerated of any murder charge."

"I can't hurt her. She's having my child, I can't do this to her. I won't. So please keep this to yourself. Do not tell anyone, especially Mr. Anderson."

"But Sam…

"Not a word Puck, don't say a word."

"Fine, but I still think you should tell your lawyer."

"Noted; anyway did you get what I ask you?"

"Yeah, I feel dirty now. I'm lying to a girl I really like…"

"Yeah but you're doing it for your best bro." he said taking the paper from Puck.

"Yeah I don't think she will see it that way if she finds out."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

* * *

Someone was knocking on Mercedes door. She sighted not wanting company and got up to answer.

"Hey mom." Mercedes left her mother at the door already knowing why she was here. She decided to just ignore her. She was already questioning herself after Quinn asked her to think it through.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, doing some research for Quinn's case." She said going back to the living area of her bedroom. Her coffee table and her floor litterer with books and papers.

"Didn't you tell me this morning that you and Quinn were working on the case? Where's Quinn?"

"She has a date, I stayed working." Mercedes picked up a paper and then a book and started making notes on a notepad.

"Mercedes don't you think you'll getting a little obsessive over this case. I mean for the last few days all I ever see you is helping Quinn with the case. When I call you, you tell me the same thing. It seems that all you do is work in this case. You need rest sweetie."

"I'm fine. I'm telling you studying for a career is not the same as actually working in the field. I can't believe there so much I've forgotten. School only teaches you the basics. Turns out studying for a test is very different that researching and building an actual case. The only way you truly learn is from experience." She said reading from a book and highlighting it.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"No I haven't been hungry." She said distractedly.

"Mercedes when was the last time you ate something?" her mother asked worried.

"What is this, twenty question? I had coffee this morning and I have some water right here."

"Sweetie you got to take care of yourself. You can't just not eat. You're eating for two now." Here we go she though rolling her eyes.

"I'm not hungry and what does it matter. This thing will be gone tomorrow and it doesn't matter whether I eat or not."

"Mercedes how could you talk like that."

"I'm being realistic. It's about time you do the same."

"Mercedes can't you just try to forget about that man, forget this obsession and move on. Try to see this baby as the wonderful life that you will bring into the world. A baby is such a wonderful thing."

Mercedes suddenly got up exasperated. "Mom, please stop tormenting me. Don't you think I thought about this? I have; a million times. Now I got Quinn telling me to think it through before I make a decision, and you attacking me to keep it; along with that man who somehow found out I was pregnant."

"He knows?"

"Yes he knows and you wouldn't believe how happy and proud he looked. Like this pregnancy is something to be celebrated. It's like neither you nor him think about my pain, my suffering….

"I think about you all the time Mercedes. It's because I know you're not a cruel woman that I'm begging you to reconsider."

Mercedes laughed. "Are you sure you and him didn't get together to talk strategy about how to convince me to keep it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he said the same thing. _I know you're not a bad person, it's an innocent baby, it's not the baby's fault what I did."_

"It's not."

"Neither was it mine to get pregnant! I don't have to accept the consequences and much less suffer them! I never let that man in my in life, and I won't let him have authority over it."

"It's not just your life; it's also the baby's life."

"I never wanted that life! The last thing I wanted was to end up pregnant. So please stop tormenting me and making me question about a decision I already made and I'm fine with. I'm going to do it tomorrow and that's final."

* * *

After visitations were over he was searched and a guard was going to take the piece of paper from him. But after checking it was just a piece of paper, he threw it at him so he be force to pick it from the floor. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes and the baby. He prayed that night for as long as he was awake. Prayed that she didn't kill the baby, pray that she reconsider. Pray that she'll love it and give a good life. A life he couldn't give him or her.

* * *

The next day Mercedes woke up and for a moment she didn't want to get out of bed. She was nervous and the feeling of dread was heavy on her stomach. After taking deep breaths she got up and got ready to go see her gynecologist. All throughout were thoughts of the baby. Should she keep it? Why should she keep it? It's not like she could give it a good life. It would be a burden, a constant reminder of that monster. That monster that had the audacity to be happy about what came of that violent act. To this day she still has nightmares and this baby is a constant reminder of that horrible night. That man deserved to rot in hell and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being a father. Decisive she picked up her purse and left her home determine to end the life inside of her.

She was in the middle of traffic, thoughts of the baby still on her mind when her phone rang.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Mercedes. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Relieve that you're getting rid of that abomination, your mom went to church."

"I figured."

"Please baby, don't let your mother influence your decision. You're doing the right thing."

"I know. Dad I have to go now."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. Do you want your aunt Lisa to go with you?"

"No that's okay; Quinn is going to meet me there."

"Okay bye Sweetie, I'll see you at home."

"Bye dad."

She hung up and parked her car. Mercedes walked slower than usual, the feeling of dread was increasing and she was beginning to feel sick. She shook it off and kept on her way.

Quinn was already waiting for her. She told the nurse she had an appointment and the nurse told her where to go. She walked quietly and she could feel Quinn staring but she kept looking straight. Each took a chair and waited. Mercedes saw other women who were probably there for the same thing. She couldn't sit still and kept fidgeting.

"Mercedes Jones." She heard a nurse ask.

"Yes, that's me."

"Ms. Pillsbury is ready for you."

Mercedes looked at Quinn and left to see the doctor. Once in she sat down and the doctor explained what would happen and the risks. She would take one pill here and the other two at home in two days. She would feel cramping and bleed, that's how she'll know the pill is working. Mercedes nervously nodded but never said a word. Dr. Pillsbury noticed she was nervous so after bringing a small box with the pill in it she put in on a tray with a cup of water and told Mercedes to take it whenever she was ready and left the room.

Mercedes looked at it and hesitated when reaching for it. Her hands were shaking and she was experiencing anxiety and cold sweats. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried it with a paper towel. Her phone rang making her jump; she looked for her phone in her purse. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes? Thank god you answered."

"How you get my number!? You know this is a whole new level of stalking!"

"Did you have the abortion? Please tell me you didn't. Please."

"What I do with my body is none of your damm business!" She screamed angry.

"Mercedes please don't do this to an innocent baby. Please don't get rid of the baby. I'm begging you." His voice shaking.

"Who told you? Who told you I'm having the abortion today, tell me!"

"What? Today no Mercedes. Please, please please. I deserve your hate, your scorn, your contempt, _me_ not the baby; _me_. Hate me all you want but don't take it out on an innocent baby please. I know in your heart you don't want to do this. You don't have to listen to me, listen to your heart. "

"I'll do anything you want, please. I beg you please don't do it. Please…I know I have no right to interfere, but I got to. That baby is a piece of me and a piece of you and I know you don't want to hear that, but that baby is everything. Mercedes I'm begging you I'm literally on my knees please don't kill the baby please…." She hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. She shut it down when it rang again and ran to the Doctor's office. She took the pill and the cup of water and put the pill in her mouth and made to drink the water.

But as soon as she did with tears running down her face she spat it all out. It's like her body was rejecting the pill. She was coughing and shaking and crying as she realized she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't kill the baby. She hunch over the bed and cried. Quinn who had heard her cry came into the room and hugged her, relieve she didn't drink the pill.

**Thank you to everyone who read, review, favorite and follow my fic. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will posted soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mercedes, Mercedes…." There was no answer and was force to hang up the cell phone. He called her back still on his knees but she didn't answer. He got up and put the cell phone back in its hiding place, it cost him all of his funds that his family and Puck had sent but he need to call her, he had to call her.

The pain at the pit of his stomach increased knowing that right now she could be having an abortion. With his face in his hands Sam prayed that Mercedes didn't go through with it. That she had reconsidered, he wasn't stupid enough to think she'd listened to him. But he had to try, what did he had to lose. The most he could hope is that she listened to her heart and realized what she was doing was wrong.

After drying his tears Sam left to his cell. He was walking alone when he noticed a couple of guys followed him. At least this time he knew they were coming. He made it seem like he didn't know they were following him, then when they least expected he turned around and punched one in the jaw. The other guy attacked and the two of them beat Sam but he wouldn't back down and kept fighting. They were bigger and more experience but he wouldn't give up. He kept fighting. It took the guards a couple of minutes this time to get to them. Even after the guards separated them they still were trying to get at each other and they had to be restrained. He knew what they were trying to do and he had to fight for his life to not let it happen. This time he was sent one month to solitary confinement.

* * *

Quinn consoled her friend as best she could. She was ready to be there for her friend abortion or not. While she didn't object to Mercedes decision; she knew Mercedes would regret killing the baby for the rest of her life, so she was relieve when she didn't. After a while Mercedes calmed down. Dr. Pillsbury wanted to talk about prenatal care but Mercedes wasn't in her right mind for that. Quinn took Mercedes home and stayed with her until Mercedes fell asleep. Then she went to continue Mercedes work on her case against Sam Evans.

* * *

Mercedes woke up very hungry and ordered take out for her and Quinn. After eating they worked together on the case. Mercedes was looking out her window thinking of strategies when they heard a knock. Quinn went to answer the door.

"Hey Quinn, where's Mercedes." Mercedes greeted him with a sarcastic smile from her window.

"I'm leave you guys alone to talk." She took her purse and left.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Your aunt told me you were having the abortion today. Without the baby things are easier."

_Yeah they would be easier she thought._

"You have to understand being with a woman involve in such a big scandal would not be good for my image or my career.

"Is that all you care about your image, your career?"

"Mercedes you know how it is, how damaging this could be for me and my family. That's why I bought the tapes security tapes at the club, I couldn't let the press find out about the fight; I had to protect myself."

"It was you, do you realize what you've done. If the club still had the video we would have recognize Sam Evans and Dave would still be alive. That man could have been arrested long before."

"I'm sorry for what happen. But the asshole turned himself in Mercedes, isn't that what you wanted. It seems to me it all worked out in the end I don't get what you're so mad about. Baby please let's just forget about that man, forget about that nuisance of a baby and get on with our lives."

"Oh so now you want to be with me?"

"I never stop loving you baby. I'm sorry I come out a little selfish but we are public figures, we have to do damage control. You yourself was not at all happy to see me fighting, our images are too important. Your dad said he's trying to keep your name out of the press, so you know what it's like in our world. I couldn't be with a woman in such a big scandal and much less would I accept a child that is not mine. The best you could have done is to get rid of the bastard child."

"Get out." She said slowly but firmly with her eyes close, not wanting to hear him.

"No Mercedes wait. I told you we could get married once you got rid of that child. That was my condition to marry you."

"Yeah I know."

"So now that it's taken care off; I don't see why we have to wait. Getting rid of that baby was the best decision you could have made."

"Oh no, the best decision I made was to not to marry an asshole like you. So you can shove that condition up your ass, because I made a decision earlier today. I'm going to have this baby."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious; the one who doesn't seem to understand is you. I'm not interrupting this pregnancy; and this baby will be born when the times comes."

"Mercedes think about this, you're not thinking clearly."

"Actually I'm thinking more clearly now than I have in while. I've been traumatized, bewilder because of my misery; letting everyone make decisions for me and govern my life like I'm a child. Not anymore. Now I'm sure of what I want."

"Mercedes…

"Shane I'm not going to do anything against the child's life, I told you."

"What are you going to do then, what's going to happen when everyone finds out you're pregnant?

"Don't worry Shane I won't pin this on you."

"What about your friends, the press. Don't you care if they find out? Your dad asked for a few favors to keep your name out the case so no one would know. But if you have this baby people will talk and they'll want to know."

"I don't care, I never asked my dad to cover for me. I wanted justice, I knew people would find out eventually but I didn't care as long as he pays for his crime. Now that it's done I'm trying to move on with my life."

"Without me. You will lose me Mercedes…

"I don't care to keep you Shane!"

"What?"

"Now I know how little your love for me is worth, how cowardly and petty it is."

"What are you accusing me of?"

"Of not being the man I thought you were. I put you in a pedestal so high I though you could do no wrong. But in the last few days you've deflated, you've become so small and insignificant in my eyes. You had the chance to be a man, a real man."

"So according to you what should I have done?"

"You should have been there for me! You should have put yourself in my shoes and tried to understand my tragedy. You should have loved me, without conditions or your male chauvinism."

"Mercedes…

"You should have tried to protect me, stand with me and share my pain. That's what a real man is supposed to do."

She went to a drawer and took out a ring and threw it at him. "Now get out."

Shane picked up the ring from the floor and left, it wasn't long before her mother and her aunt were at her door.

"What happened? Shane said things were completely over, and this time there was no turning back." Asked her aunt Lisa distressed as she entered her room.

"Exactly what you heard."

"Mercedes think about yourself. Think about the shame, the ridicule."

"I don't care. I've been through worse. I'm sure I can handle what is coming my way."

"Then think about your family, your family name will be in the dirt."

"Don't invoke the family name to get her to commit such atrocity. I am her mother and support her decision. She has my complete support and she should have yours as well."

"I can't support this craziness."

"Then leave."

* * *

Shane arrived at his apartment and turned on the lights and closed the door. He headed to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He took a big gulp and poured himself another drinking it right away again; he took the ring from his pocket and stared at it for a long while. He brought the bottle and the glass to the coffee table and sat on his couch drinking his alcohol and staring at the ring, a sad look on his face. His doorbell rang and he took a swig of his drink and put the ring on the table as he got up to answer the door.

"Hi." he said pleased.

"Hi." Kitty said seductively.

"Where's your partner."

"She's at the country club and your petition left me intrigued."

"I needed to see you."

"How did you know I would come?"

"Male instinct."

"One day it will fail."

"My intuition or you." He said flirting.

"Both."

"I hope not. Come in."

"The coast is clear?"

"Of course."

"I ask because I know your apartment is a trap in which I fallen before."

"But I made you fly." He said pouring her a drink.

"What's wrong with learning to fly? A girl got to learn to spread her wings."

"Agree." He poured himself a drink.

"I just like to have fun. Not like those prudes, that hide behind ancient customs."

"Not everyone does it because of ancient customs. For some it's just a personal choice."

"Whatever, the guys that go for the virginal girls only do it for their stupid pride. So they could boast about being the first. To satisfy their own vanity they give up real love."

"What's that supposed to mean. I thought we were on the same page. We were enjoying each other's company without consequence."

"It may have started as just a game, but for me it didn't end up that way. At first I thought it was just a crush, but in truth; I fell for you. But it all ended when you suddenly out of the blue got engage to Mercedes. And despite my broken heart and my bitterness, I kept quiet. You were the only guy who could make feel anything."

"Well that still can happen." He said as he tried to kiss her, but she move away.

"I'm not going to be treated like a consolation prize."

"Look I like you too, that's why I asked you to come."

"I only came to know what's going on with you and Mercedes. I have to admit I'm very curious as to why…" Kitty eyes widen seeing the ring on the coffee table and picked it up.

"What's this? This is her ring. Why do you have it Shane?" she said excited.

"Forget about that. Why waste time?" he said trying to kiss her.

"Shane…

"Kiss me; you're not a consolation prize." He said seductively. He kissed her and she didn't resist.

* * *

Loretta decided to be there for her daughter. Mercedes was just getting up when she brought her breakfast.

"I brought you a delicious healthy breakfast." Mercedes said nothing as she stood before the breakfast that was on a small table. Loretta went to stand behind her put her hands on Mercedes shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"I really wanted to talk to you last night, but thought it would be better to let you rest." Mercedes nodded. "I told your father of your decision. You could just imagine his reaction. But don't worry; he'll have to accept it. Leave it to me."

"I told him to leave you alone, not to reproach you because you were stress and more stress could be bad for you and the baby. You have been so brave sweetie. I'm so proud of you. I knew in the end your motherly instincts would kick in."

Mercedes went to sit at the edge of her bed, Loretta followed suit and sat next to her. "I understand that it's very hard. It hurts me that you have to give up so much, to think of all the sour moments that await you. But just think of all the wonderful moments that will make it all worth it. You will see; when you have your baby, when you see it grow up…

"I'm not going to see it grow up mom." She said her face emotionless.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see it. As soon as it's born I want it away from me."

"Mercedes?"

"I don't want it."

"Mercedes, what are you saying. What is this foolishness?"

"It's not foolishness mom. I thought about it all night and I think it's the best and most humane way to solve this problem."

"It's not a problem; it's a baby, Mercedes, a baby! You can't just give the baby up to the system so it ends up in the hands of strangers."

"Those strangers will care for it; they will give it a home. Something that it won't have with me."

"Mercedes it's absurd. I can't believe you would do that." Mercedes got up and move away from her mother.

"Mom, I decided to have the baby. You're right, it's an innocent baby and it would be a crime to keep it from being born. The baby has a right to come into the world and a right to live. I won't interrupt the pregnancy. I wasn't brave enough to do it. When I took the pill I coughed up right away. I couldn't do it, I couldn't end it."

Loretta stood behind Mercedes. "Exactly, because of that…

Mercedes turn to her mother. "Mom the baby will be born and it will live; isn't that what you want? Please don't ask anymore of me."

"You can't just give it up. It's your child."

"It's not my child." She said emotionless.

"How can you reject your baby like that?"

"A child is one that you love, that you want. A child should come from love; it should be between two people that share that desired to have a baby. This being that is forming inside of me, is none of that. I can't feel like it's mine, to me is just a stranger mom. It was conceived against my will, by force. It's a product of violence, of an animal instinct, low, dirty…

"Please sweetie please….

"It will cost me my happiness; it will be a constant reminder of that horrible night. I don't want it with me, I can't love it." Mercedes said bitterly.

"Shut up… Just shut up, you're scaring me Mercedes. What you're saying is horrible."

"It's the truth mother; it's how I feel."

"Mercedes let's talk about this." Cried Loretta.

"You're not going to convince me mom. I'm not going to marry Shane, but I'm also not going to be a mother to a child I never wanted. That I don't want."

"Please baby, I'm begging you, please."

"Stop mom, not your begging nor your tears will change my mind. I can't bend anymore. It's about my life, my feelings. I did what you wanted it, the baby will be born. But you can't force me to love it."

"You can't be this cruel. It's your flesh and blood; the baby is part of you."

"Is the child of a man I detest. I don't want to see it. I don't want anything to do with it. As soon as it's born I want it gone.

Loretta just cried horrified.

After her mother left crying Mercedes felt bad but she couldn't change her mind. How could they ask this of her? They don't know how she feels; they don't know what it's like. They will never understand.

* * *

"Mercy we need to talk."

"I think I know what this is about."

"Even if Sam Evans did kill Karofsky, there's still the possibility that Sam Evans is telling the truth…

"No, he's a murderer and rapist, how could you think he's innocent?"

"I don't, but as the prosecutor I have to think of all the possibilities. Could Dave have attack Sam as retaliation for what he did to you."

"No, Dave didn't' know anything. No one knew except for my family and you."

"What about your uncle, Dave used to work for him and he promised to protect you but he never went to the police like he should have done."

"Yeah, but uncle Hector would never. Beside he wanted to keep my name out of the press, sending Dave to kill Sam is not the way to do that. It would just make it worst."

"What if he didn't send Dave to kill Sam, but only to hurt him physically?"

"I don't know Quinn, I know I sound bias but this is my uncle. The man wouldn't hurt a fly. Yes he made a mistake but I don't believe my uncle could have done something like this. "

"Either way I have to question him and Blaine will question him too and the rest of your family."

"I know. But you're wasting your time. You should focus on making sure Sam Evans is found guilty."

"Careful Mercedes you're treading here. I know you want this man to be guilty, but that's not for us to decide."

"He's guilty. That monster is a murderer and a rapist, the one who should be question is him, he's the guilty one."

"That's yet to be determine."

"Well we have to make sure the judge finds him guilty, he cannot get away with this Quinn."

"I'm working on it, but for me to get on with this case I have to question your uncle, cover all bases to make sure we are prosecuting for the right reasons. I want to help you, but we have to do this right. We cannot have Blaine question our prosecution."

"I understand. I will talk to my uncle."

"Okay."

* * *

Quinn got out of the elevator and saw Blaine waiting outside Mr. Jackson's office.

"Quinn, I imagine you're here for the same reason I am."

"Yes, did you see Mr. Jackson yet?"

"No, I'm waiting."

"How about we both in together, we could both question him."

"Sound good to me. Here he comes, Mr. Jackson."

"Ms. Fabray and Mr. Anderson I presumed."

"Yes. We decided to talk to you together if that's alright."

"Come in." they entered his office and sat opposite Hector who sat behind his desk.

"I assume you're here to talk about Dave Karofsky." They nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you sent Karofsky after Sam Evans?" asked Blaine not wasting time.

"Of course not."

"Then why did Dave Karofsky attack Sam Evans."

"Whoa that's yet to be determine, for all we know Sam Evans attack Dave Karofsky." Interrupted Quinn.

"Agree."

"Sam was on the way to turn himself in, why would he attack Dave Karofsky?"

"That's for Ms. Fabray to find out."

"Dave was your employee."

"So you think I sent him after Sam Evans."

"You said it not me."

"Dave didn't even know about what happen to Mercedes. It was kept in the family, no one knew."

"Why was Dave Karofsky in Sam Evans neighborhood in the middle of the night?"

"How should I know, I don't keep tabs on what my employees do in their personal time."

"If it was his personal time, why did he have your car with him?"

"He was my chauffer, I allow him to keep the car on his day off in case I need him promptly. I don't see a problem with that. Do you?"

"Is there anyway Dave could have found out about Mercedes."

"No. All discussion about what happened, happened between family members inside the Jones household. Dave never stepped inside."

"Did you see Dave before his death?"

"I'm telling you what I told the police, Dave came in to get his check. Last time I saw him, was the night before when he dropped me outside my home. If you don't believe me I can show you the video of him coming in to accounting to getting his check and leaving."

"Yes we would very much like to see."

Ten minutes later the saw the video. Dave walked into the building and headed for accounting. He chatted with one of the male accountants before getting his check. After he got it he left the way he came in.

"Believe me now?"

"I'd like to see the video feed that leads to your office." Hector was starting to feel aggravated, but he knew they would question him, so he made arrangement to modify the video feed.

After watching the video with no Dave in sight, Blaine and Quinn got up to leave and walked to the elevator together. "I think he's hiding something."

"You think, he didn't seem like he was lying."

"You're new at this, trust me when you get enough experience you develop a six sense when questioning individuals." This made Quinn feel uneasy. After Blaine left she turned back and went to see Mr. Jackson again.

"I need to see Mr. Jackson again."

"I'll let him know… You may go in."

"Ms., Fabray I answered all your questions."

"You promised Mercedes that you'd protect her."

"And you think that when I said that, I meant for Dave to harm Sam Evans."

"Maybe…

"Ms. Fabray when I said that my niece was in distress I wanted to comfort her and what I meant when I said that was that I wanted to protect her from the press. What happened, had already happened and there was nothing we could do to change that. But I wanted to save her the shame and humiliation of having the world know what happen to her. She had just gone through a traumatic experience, the last thing she needed was to be constantly harassed by the media. Understand."

"Yes."

"You're her best friend. Wouldn't you have done the same? Try to protect her, isn't that what you're doing now. Supporting her, trying to help her anyway you can."

"Yes."

* * *

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?"

"I know Quinn has or probably will contact you, but I want to know for myself. I came to ask you about Dave?

"Yes both Ms. Fabray and Mr. Anderson have come to see me and I'll tell you what I told them. I don't know anything."

"You told me is that you didn't know about Dave being with someone else the night of the Karofskys death."

"And I don't?"

"Did you had something to do with Dave's death?"

"What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything Uncle Hector, but you said you were going to protect me and you didn't exactly go the legal route….

Do you really think I would harm anyone?

"No…

"I agree that not going to the police was not the best decision, but you know I was only trying to protect you. Mercedes you know me. You know I would never hurt a fly. I'm not a violent man. I'm your uncle, the one who used to bring you a presents every time he visited, the one who would convince your parents to give you whatever you wanted. The one who convinced you to go into law, remember.

"I know uncle. But why was Dave in Sam's neighborhood, why Sam Evans?"

"I don't know. That only Dave can answer. My best guess is that he was like you, at the wrong place at the wrong time and Sam Evans had no qualms about attacking someone. I really wish I could help you sweetie but other than that I'm as stump as you."

"You can help me. You're a lawyer and you seem to have some weight with the DA, can you help me and Quinn on this case, maybe as a consultant, we could really use your experience."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really wish I could. But we are in the middle of a huge project that requires all of my attention. Besides I'm not a criminal lawyer. I wouldn't know what to do in there. You and Quinn are both brilliant, I'm sure you got it covered."

"Uncle Hector are you sure there isn't anything that could link Dave to Sam?"

"No, who Ms. Fabray should be questioning is Sam Evans. This man is obviously aggressive and violent, I wouldn't be surprise if he tried to mug Dave. Would you?

"No, that man is a monster."

"Exactly, he's a criminal and since Dave can't defend himself, he's taking advantage to make Dave look like the bad guy. But the real criminal it's him Mercedes, don't forget that."

* * *

Over the next few days both Quinn and Blaine question her entire family, even her. After much questioning and a lot of stress it was finally over and her family was on the clear.

She decided to go to the spa to try to relax.

"Guess what? I'm engage." Kitty said excited showing her ring.

"To who?"

"Shane Tinsley, you know, Mercedes ex. We were together, but through life's circumstances he ended up with her. But now we're really getting married." She said to the girls and guys that came to see her ring.

"It's beautiful."

"We haven't set a date yet. But I'm so happy."

"Congrats girl."

"Thanks."

"But what about Mercedes?"

"You don't know. Let me tell you the latest gossip. Mercedes has a bun in the oven." They gasped.

"That's right, she's pregnant." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"She got herself rape, by some disgusting hick." She said with a satisfied smile on her face. The people started gossiping.

When she arrived she saw Kitty and a few other women laughing and talking amongst themselves, then their voices turn low as she walked in.

"That's horrible."

"And she's pregnant with his baby."

"Oh my god."

Mercedes who had being expecting the weird looks because of the cancelation of her wedding walked in as if nothing has happen.

"Ms. Jones, so glad to see you."

"Nice to see you too. I don't have an appointment; I didn't expect so many people to show up today."

"That's okay; you always have a spot here. I'll be right back."

Mercedes approached kitty.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hi Mercedes. Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You've been hiding Ms. Jones."

"I had some problems."

"Yeah, the wedding was cancelled. The society pages said it was going to be the event of the year. They're still posting about it."

"Well since it was cancelled on the same day, at the last minute, it's natural for people to talk. Why was the wedding suspended?" Asked one of the manicurists.

"Mercedes never gave us a real motive. Not even to her best friends. Why don't you tell us Mercedes." Said Kitty trying to bait Mercedes.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Ohhhh… how discreet." Said Kitty trying to hold her laugh and failing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny, that you're being so mysterious. Holding your secret so close to you."

"What secret are you talking about?"

"You know. Everyone has their own." She said sliding her hair to the back of her ear making sure Mercedes saw the ring.

"And that ring?"

"Do you recognize it?" Mercedes pulled her hand to look at the ring.

"Is that my ring? What are you doing with my ring?"

"No no no, now it belongs to me. Shane himself put it on my finger."

"What?" asked Mercedes clearly upset?

"We are engage."

"What kind of friend are you that the moment I let him go you scoop him up."

"Before anyone else would take advantage."

"And don't say you let him go when it was him who ended it with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shane told me."

"Well it's a lie."

"He told me he didn't want you, not even as a gift."

"I broke up with him, not the other way around."

"And he told me a whole lot more."

"I guess he also told you that the ring you carry around with so much pride he picked it up from the floor."

"You're just saying that out of spite."

"And you're not doing yourself any favors accepting hand me downs. People always told me you envied me."

"I do not envy you. Much less now that Shane told me that you got yourself pregnant." That silence Mercedes.

"Come on deny it. You got yourself raped and now you're having that criminal's baby. I made sure everyone knows it. Ohhh how the mighty have fallen." She said laughing satisfied at her victory.

In that moment Mercedes angrily punched her right on the face and left.

Mercedes made it to Shane's apartment in record time and punch the bell until he answered.

"Mercedes what are you doing here?" he asked as she entered, not waiting for an invitation. "I'm surprise to see you. You look beautiful."

"I just came to ask you one thing. You told kitty everything didn't you."

"Well…" she didn't let him finish and slapped him.

"How low could you be? Was that your revenge?

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to try…

"How could you tell something so personal to someone that despises me, so she could spread it around? And to think my I thought you were a gentleman."

"Why does it bother you so much? Weren't you the one that told me that you didn't care what people think."

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I want to be the subject of gossip. Kitty went and turned everything around saying I was the one who got myself raped, like I wanted it to happen. Like it's my fault. I knew people would know but I wanted to be on my terms; not hers.

"You have turn into someone I don't recognize. You think you're such a man and instead you behave like a lowly gossip. How could I be so blind? You've become so insignificant and small in my eyes. I tell you, of all the bad things that are happening to me. The only good thing that has come out of it is that you're out of my life!" She said before leaving his apartment.

* * *

Quinn went to see Sam Evans to interrogate him but he refuse to see her without his lawyer. She asked for a list of his visitors to see if any known gang members had come to see him. Imagine her surprise when she saw the name Noah Puckerman on the list. She left to see him right away.

"My queen, this is a nice surprise?" he asked smiling but he got was a slap to the face.

"It was you; you told that man Mercedes was pregnant. This whole time I though you care for me but it was all a fucking lie."

"No, Quinn I swear…

"You lie to me, you play me like fool. All this time you were just trying to get information to give to your friend Sam Evans."

"Quinn let me explain. Sam is my best friend."

"So you know what he did to my friend, to David Karofsky."

"What he did to your friend was horrible, but he is sorry. You have no idea how repentant he is and he was just defending himself with those thugs."

"Of course you believe him. You're as sick as he is."

"I know my friend and I know he's not a murderer. What he did to Mercedes was wrong but he was drunk. He doesn't normally drink that much except on that crazy day."

"That day that he destroy my friends life."

"He's sorry and he's paying for what he did. But you can't prosecute him for defending himself, he's not a murdered."

"We'll see about that." She said bitterly. "Oh in case you were wondering we are over. Don't contact me, don't come near me cause I swear I will put a restraining order on you so fast it will make your head spin." She left and went to see Mercedes. She told her everything. Instead of being mad at Quinn Mercedes hugged her and became even more determine to bury Sam Evans.

* * *

**A lot of readers had strong opinions about the last chapter so I decided to address them to the best of my abilities. I wrote some of this as a response to some reviewers and thought it was a good one so I decided to post it here as well.**

**Some of you were outrage and I understand, no one should tell Mercedes what she should or shouldn't do nor make her feel bad for her decision. But I felt that Mercedes would have made that decision even if people weren't telling her to keep it. Because it's more than just religion and people's judgment. It's a personal choice she made. Even before Sam called she was having doubts and was dreading having the abortion. A lot of readers found it unrealistic for Sam to call Mercedes from jail. But I did research before posting this and contraband is a real problem in jail. So something like a cell phone would not be impossible to get. Plus Puck only had to ask to use Quinn's phone to get Mercedes's number. I warned you that you will hate Sam and it seems some of you definitely feel that way.**

**Also some of you think it was unrealistic for Sam to have so much access to Mercedes and I completely agree which is why I limited the amount of close personal contact to just three, there's another one later in the story and it will be unrealistic but it's necessary to move the story along. Trust me in the original it was way worse. The guy would constantly make personal contact, so this is being tame. I also made a mistake when it comes to Karofsky's character, it said he was a bodyguard and in a way he was but he was officially known as a chauffeur. You will understand later in the story why I got them confused.**

**Don't worry, Will is not a neo-Nazi. He's just explaining the way things are to Sam. As I mentioned before I did research because I wanted it to be as realistic as possible and most jails are like this. Each race sticks with their own but it's more about protection than anything else. Even opposing gangs of the same race will join together in jail for protection. Some inmates interact with all races, but this are usually inmates that have no affiliations to anyone.**

**A lot of you are assuming that Mercedes and Sam will end up together. I haven't decided if this will be endgame. That's why I made the summary about forgiveness. I mean if this was real life I wouldn't want Sam nowhere near Mercedes. I don't know how I'm going to decide, maybe I'll make a poll or write two different endings. But I'll leave that for another day.**

**Thank you for your words of encouragement, they mean a lot to me. Don't worry this story is here for the long run, and I don't plan to give up on this story. You guys pointed out some plot holes to me that I didn't think about because they weren't in the original story but now that I'm aware I tried to include them in the story. If sometimes you see things that are obvious but are not on the fic, don't assume its not going to be in it. All the same thank you for pointing out to me, keep it up. One of the things I liked in the original story was that she didn't have the abortion so I decided to keep it that way. I'm pro-choice and pro-life but that's my problem. If you think being pro-life is BS then that's your problem, not mine.**

**I forgot to write in my warning that throughout this story there will be controversial topics that not everyone will agree with and sometimes some situations will be unrealistic. Bear in mind that this is based on telenovela and not real life and some situations have been altered to fit this story. If you are going to leave a bad review you don't have to do it as guess. It's not like I'm going to curse you, or stalk you or insult you I just want a chance to respond, then again you don't have to sign in to leave me a review if you don't want to.**

**Thank you to all that have read and review, favorite and follow. I know this story is controversial but still most of you have kept reading and I just want to thank you for giving this story a chance even if you don't agree with some of the content. Sorry this was so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the rest of the week Mercedes prepared for her interview at the Los Angeles City Attorney's Office. Quinn had helped her prepare using her own experience to give Mercedes pointers. Quinn allowed her to study the case she was building and Mercedes was already finding ways to add to it and make the prosecution better. Her mom would come and go, checking on her every couple of hours. She would bring food for her and Quinn, though Quinn ended eating a lot more. Mercedes was too focus to eat. Quinn had left hours ago. Loretta came into the room bringing her dinner. When she arrived Mercedes was still hard at work.

"Mercedes, you're going to make yourself sick. Get some rest."

"I can't. This trial is too important and I want Quinn to be prepared. We can't let anything get past us. Blaine is a really good lawyer and hasn't lost a case since he started practicing law a year ago. Quinn needs to be at the top of her game, and I'm going to make sure she wins." Reply's a determine Mercedes.

"Please sweetheart move on from this."

"I can't. I keep saying that I want' to move on, that I'm trying but I can't, not now. Maybe after the trial is done but until then I can't."

"This is Quinn's first felony case do you really think she could win this."

"Quinn is brilliant, she was at the top of our class, interned as a law clerk for two years. She's being to court with six different cases and has won all of them, so yeah, I think she can win and I'm going to help her do it."

"As much as you might want to help your friend win her case. We both know that your obsession with this case is not about that. This experience has made you bitter, hard, what's going to happen to your life, your dreams.

"I don't have them anymore."

"You can't destroy yourself this way. It's better to forget, to think about your future, set goals for yourself."

"My only goal is revenge."

"You can't make revenge your whole life Mercedes!"

"Yes I can. Is the only thing I want!"

"Don't say that. Mercedes this can't be your life. You're destroying yourself with this obsession. You're letting hate and resentment take control of your life."

"My hate is the only thing I have left, and I will not be satisfied until I bury his ass."

"Hate is poison for the soul; it will only ruin you and that child you're carrying." Mercedes rolls her eyes. "It's not your fault you feel this way, but it's your obligation to suppress it. Don't poison your child with hate. The baby will need you more than anyone….

"For god's sake's mom stop, just stop!" she yelled. "I don't have to suppress my feelings nor my decisions for the baby. I'm already sacrificing myself enough conserving it and allowing it to be born!

"Mercedes how can you talk like that."

"You should be on my side; you should want that man to pay for his crimes, to pay for what he did to me."

"I do Mercedes I do. But not at the cost of you. All this hate and resentment, this obsession with revenge, will destroy you. Why not leave it to god."

"He chose me for this. This is what god created." She replied bitterly.

"This path of rancor, hatred and revenge. I really hope you don't end up regretting your choices sweetie, I really don't."

* * *

The next day Mercedes went to the OBGYN for her first prenatal appointment. She sat in the waiting room looking very uncomfortable. A woman sat next to her with a baby. The baby was crying and the mother was rocking the baby trying to calm it down. A couple across from them stare in awe. The woman couldn't contain her joy.

"Maybe her diaper is wet." The woman commented.

"No I just changed her. She's probably hungry." Said the mother rocking her baby

Mercedes felt like getting the hell out of there, she was fidgety and nervous and for the life of her couldn't understand how people could stand a wailing baby for so long.

"Isn't she beautiful honey? Can you imagine, that's going to be us in a few months?" Said the woman across from them to her husband. She woman couldn't contain her joy. Mercedes looked at her and her husband holding hands and couldn't help but feel sad. But didn't have time to think when the mother shove the baby into her arms giving her no choice but to hold the crying baby.

Mercedes swallowed hard. She held the crying baby but looked at it like it was alien. She tried to accommodate the baby in her arms but didn't know how. The mother passed her a bottle. Mercedes looked at the bottle and then the baby.

After rearranging the diaper bag, the mother took the baby back and Mercedes gave her the bottle and she started feeding her baby.

"Are you pregnant?" Asked the mother feeding her baby.

"Yes."

"It's your first right. I could tell you have no experience holding a baby. Don't worry it will come naturally once the baby it's born." Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Tell me does she let you sleep at night." Asked the woman across from them.

"God no, she's loves to eat, always wakes up in the middle of the night for a feeding even if I feed her right before she goes to sleep."

"It's because breast milk its better. Fills them up and satisfies them more." Comments another woman waiting.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't have enough milk."

"I hope when I give birth I have enough. I'm so excited; I can't wait for my baby to be born. My husband is just happy he gets to be a father."

"Ms. Mendoza." Asked the nurse.

"Yes here. Thanks for sharing your experience and god bless your child." She said before following the nurse.

"Men go crazy when they find out they're going to be fathers. Your baby's father must be over the moon with happiness." Mercedes tensed and looked away. "It's a miracle he's not here; usually they want to be in everything. Especially with the first. They take care of you, do anything for you. You have to take advantage, if only just a little."

She got up and started walking around with the baby trying to soothe it. "I can tell this is your first so I'll give you some pointers." She sat back down next to Mercedes.

"After you feed the baby, you burp it. Like this." Mercedes watch with curiosity as she patted her baby's back and manage a small smile.

"Your bump is not noticeable yet." Mercedes looked down at her stomach. "Have you felt it move?"

"No."

"Wait till you feel the first kick. Those are the things you never forget, the wonderful moments you experience with your child. You make so many plans for them, but they are the ones that end up changing your life. That moment when you hear their cry and then when you hold it in your arms. Having a baby is the most wonderful experience a mother could ever have." Mercedes looked away uncomfortable.

* * *

"Mercedes." Called her mother.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm going to my room."

"How did the appointment go?"

"Fine, everything is fine."

"Let's not talk about that baby. Why don't you convince your mom, to come the costume party hosted by the Guilds. I suppose you don't want to go either."

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"I thought you might be embarrassed."

"Why, I have done nothing wrong. I have nothing for which to feel ashamed. So yes I'm going to the costume party. I'll see you tonight."

After getting her costume Mercedes spent the afternoon watching the witness's house. She was the only one that that saw Sam kill Dave according to the police statement. Quinn told her no one knew where she was. Quinn had left notices, called her home but never got an answer. The woman seemed to live alone and had no family with which she could be contacted through.

After hours watching the house and nothing Mercedes left to get ready for the party. Her aunt called her parents and her uncle were going as well. She invited Quinn but she was working on other cases in her office.

The party was in full swing when she arrived. Some people looked at her with pity while other's kept on dancing. Her aunt lifted her arm to get her attention and she went to sit with them.

"Mercedes you look beautiful."

"Thanks Aunt Lisa."

"But I though you would be wearing a mask, everyone will recognize you without a mask."

"That's the idea. This party actually looks more fun than last years." Her aunt laugh.

"Mercedes are you alright sweetie, you look a little pale."

"Morning sickness mom, its fine."

Kitty, Sugar, Shane and their friends were hanging out in a group when they saw Mercedes.

"Look who's here."

"Should we say hi?"

"No, let's just have fun."

"I'm going to say hi and then you guys come over."

"Hello, my lady, my I have the honor of this dance."

Mercedes looked at the man in the mask and couldn't recognize him. If only he spoke with his real voice.

"Do I know you?"

"No that isn't fair is it?"

"Come on Mercedes, have some fun. Dance, relax."

"Are you really going to leave me hanging my lady?"

Mercedes took his hand and he led them to the dance floor. As they danced Mercedes tries to place him.

"I think I know you."

"Maybe, maybe not." He said pulling her closer. She smelled his cologne and knew who it was right away. She took off his mask and confirming her suspicions. Next thing she knew a group of people startle insulting her, pushing her around, moving around her to confuse her, making her dizzy. She goes to hold on to Shane but he steps back and she falls, they laugh and point at her humiliated her more. She gets up and leaves upset, throwing up on her way out.

Her parents take her to their home after convincing her mom that she was okay and didn't need to check on the baby. Once out of the car Mercedes runs to the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth she leaves the bathroom.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm okay mom."

"I told you to go to Europe! You should have listened to me and go until you resolve your problem! But no, you had to stay! Well look what it got you! We are the joke of upper class because of you!"

"Raymond have some compassion. It wasn't her fault she fell, she was feeling sick."

"Yeah, because of that abomination she insists on carrying! I told her to go to leave the country to hide her shame so she wouldn't suffer! But instead of listening to me; her father, she wants to stay and on top of that instead of staying home so no one sees her in her condition she goes to exhibit herself in front of all of upper class to become a mockery! She deserved to be humiliated and mocked! She couldn't well leave this alone she had to drag us down with her! Now my good name, my image is ruin because of her."

"That's all you care about, isn't it. Your image.

"I have always been a respected man of society."

"And why is that dad, because of your power, your money. Money you inherited from your grandfather; a door to door salesman."

"Mercedes…

"What are your merits? Having multiplied the millions handed to you?"

"Mercedes I won't allow…

"And that position in upper class, you put it above your daughter, above your daughter's pain."

"Merce…

"As long as I was the perfect little girl, the good little innocent girl that listens to her parents, studied hard to make her parents proud, never stepped out line, dated the guy he though was right for her. I was your baby girl, the one you felt proud of and boasted to all your upper class friends. But now according to you I'm dirty, stained, and should be hiding my shame."

"You should have…

"I know. I should have had a secret abortion. That's how you save the honor of the family! Like that we could keep our good name intact and keep being in the upper class circles, our world. Well guess what. I don't give a fuck about that fake ass world of yours!

"Mercedes!"

"It's all a lie, hypocrisy at its best! Those so called friends, my ex-fiancé were the one humiliating me today. All from the almighty upper class and behaving like the lowest and most despicable people. All those women who never missed a party at our house filling their mouths gossiping about me. You think I'm being impudent, that I have no modesty, no shame. Of course I'm ashamed! I'm dying of shame each and every day! I'm suffering because my life is falling apart. But it's not my fault!" She cried.

"I have dignity, and I have pride and I refuse put my head down!" She screams with tears running down cheeks. "And since your world is much more important than me, keep it cause I want no part of it, I'm out."

"No Mercedes. Don't leave."

"I should have done this a long time ago mom. Goodbye."

"Mercedes…" yelled her father but she ignore him.

"I'll call you tomorrow mom."

"No sweetie, no don't do this please." Loretta tries to hold her back but she pulls away and leaves.

She didn't listen and walked out. She walked for a while and then took a taxi.

Quinn opens her apartment door and was surprise to see Mercedes in costume outside her door with her eyes swollen red.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here, are you okay?"

"I had a fight with my dad and I cut myself off. Can I stay with you, at least until I can get on my feet."

"Yes, of course."

"Can I borough twenty dollars there's a taxi waiting downstairs."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'm richer than you." Smiled Quinn passing a twenty dollar bill to Mercedes.

After Mercedes paid the taxi, she went back upstairs. "Tell me you at least know how to fry an egg?" joked Quinn from the kitchen, making Mercedes smile.

In the morning Quinn made breakfast with Mercedes trying to help and failing miserably.

"The only thing that hurts me is my mom; I left her crying begging me not leave. But I couldn't stay. I thought about going back to get some clothes. But I realize everything I own I owe it to my father. None of my things are really mine, so I left everything."

"Imagine my surprise when I opened my door to find you in full costume."

"Yeah I didn't think past my anger, I just left and did not look back."

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Bad was last night. It was horrible. All those people gather in a circle pushing me from side to side, I was trying to get out but they wouldn't let me and kept pushing me back. All I could hear were them laughing at me, mocking me moving around me, confusing me even more. Morning sickness had been kicking my ass all day and then than stupid prank was the straw the broke the camel's back. I felt dizzy like I was about to faint and try to hold on to Shane but he just let me fall to the floor and laughed with the rest of them."

"Forget about those sons of bitches; trust me you're better off."

"I believe you."

"When are you calling your mom?"

"I don't know, I feel embarrassed about asking my mom for money, maybe I should get hotel room."

"Well here you're going to be tight and uncomfortable."

"I would prefer to stay here with you but there's really no room." She said looking around Quinn's studio apartment.

"Look Mercedes, lets speak loud and clear. I'm not saying it for me. But you're use to a life of comfort and luxury. If it were for me you can stay as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean yes it's small but I'm sure we can manage."

"I need to learn to manage my life on my own now that I got nothing. I have nothing to wear other than your ex-boyfriend's t-shirt. I really don't want to take anything that came from my parents but I got no money, no job, no income whatsoever, I even left my purse, my phone. I'm completely cut off."

Quinn lifted her mug. "Welcome to adulthood my friend. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"As for clothes; I may have a solution, but you might not like it. I know you're used to the finer things in life…

"Beggars can't be choosers Quinn; I have to learn that the hard way."

"Good, cause I was thinking of going to the Salvation Army or the church down the street to get some free clothes. Don't worry some of it aren't that bad. Some of the suits I wore to my internship at the law firm were suits I got from those places."

"Sure, thanks."

"Hey things will get better. They already are. Yesterday I was living alone talking to myself in front of the mirror while brushing my teeth, today I got a roommate to share breakfast with and even helped me make it."

"That was way more you than me, I suck."

"You'll get better. So you'll stay?"

"Yes."

"Well then errands will not run themselves. Let clean this place up. I'll clean the table and you go make the bed." Mercedes looked stump but approached the bed anyway. It really made her realize how dependent on others she was. She lived with her parents her whole life, even through college. The cleaning staff did everything, she didn't have to lift a finger.

"How exactly do you make the bed?"

"Making a bed is so hard, so hard." teased Quinn as she pulled the sheets and pillows back into place and was done.

"Hard indeed." They laugh.

Quinn went to work and Mercedes stayed home working on Quinn's laptop. When Quinn arrived Mercedes was still working.

"I bough you some underwear and I got you some different size clothes you might like; some of them are name brand."

"Thanks Quinn, I'll pay you back. You really know my style."

"I'm your best friend, of course I know. See if they fit."

"I got have some good or bad news depending on how you see it."

"What happen?"

"We were checking traffic surveillance to see what happen, Karofsky was in Sam's neighborhood since early evening. Karofsky was seeing entering a bar in the neighborhood. Later that same evening Sam enter the bar with Puck." Mercedes saw Quinn trying to not show any emotion and went to hug her.

"I'm sorry I know you still care for him."

"We agree not talk about Puck."

"Okay. Was there any cameras inside the bar?" Mercedes went back to trying on clothes.

"Yes, but there was no interaction between Sam and Dave or his friend. Nothing that could give us a clue as to what really happen. We ran Dave's friend image through the database, so far no match. Which most likely means he's never been arrested."

"Sam and that asshole left the bar and a few minutes later so did Dave and his friend."

"Where did they go?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam and Puck walked while Dave was driving but they didn't enter the same street. We don't know where they went and after the last traffic light they entered Baxter Street but the area is mostly houses and abandoned warehouses, they could have entered any street from there. It's impoverish area, not exactly the kind of people who would or could afford surveillance cameras. Even a corner store only had fake cameras installed to make thieves believe they were being recorded and less likely to rob them."

"This is not good, we can't let him get away with murder."

"We won't."

"I'm going again to see if anyone saw anything suspicious."

Mercedes tried them on and they all fit except for one skirt.

"I made dinner while you tried on the clothes."

"No, thanks I'm not hungry." Said Mercedes going back to work.

"Come on Mercedes. I bet you haven't stopped looking at that computer screen all day."

"Well now that I don't have law books, I got to do the research online. I want to make this case ironclad"

"Okay, but you got to eat. You're eating for two now. I sound like you mother, but it's true. Let's watch a movie and relax; you can get back to work tomorrow."

"I will work on it today, tomorrow and every day until the trial is over. You go watch your movie."

Mercedes meant what she said. For the next couple of weeks Mercedes went back to being a law student. Long hours at the library, reviewing her old notes from class, doing research, preparing for her interviews as well as studying old cases similar to Sam Evans. Mercedes was interview for the position then she had to go to a second interview. They saw that she was eager and passionate; her transcript from law school impressed them. When entering law school Mercedes thought to do the bare minimums to pass, but each semester Quinn manage to convince her to apply to internships and programs that could further their education and work experience. She would always say "You never know what the future holds" to convince her. Both her and Quinn volunteered as paralegals for a private law firm in their first year andinterned as law clerks their second and third year of law school. It's ironic how she did all those things to have something to do, and now those experiences she didn't give much importance were what she was leaning on to get her into the program.

Two weeks later she was within a group of twenty volunteer attorneys being train to practice law. For the next month Mercedes worked very hard long hours perfecting her craft impressing her tutors. She would spend hours studying cases, doing research practicing arguments, practicing opening statements as well as closing statements. She put all her emotions into this training. She followed every procedure and made it her own, showed initiative, was very professional and direct, compassionate when it was necessary, masked her emotions to not give up her defense, study the jury asking key questions to each of them to know them, making her the best a picking the best jury for each case, gave intelligent arguments that followed procedure but were also unorthodox and out of the box which impress even the hardest of the critics. Her passion and determination made her the best in the training class.

After the month of training she was given minor cases to prosecute. She knew why she was doing this, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give her new cases any less than 100%. She worked each case as if was the most important case. Her long hours of hard work paid off. She was victorious in all her cases, prompting her bosses to give her more. They were impressed with her intelligence and her approach to different cases. Even Mercedes herself was impressed with herself, she never knew she could be so passionate about law, but she loved it. Throughout all this Mercedes never forgot her true goal and everything she did was driven by her desire for revenge. She was determine to make him sorry he ever met her.

The trial was going to be in a few weeks and Quinn had finally decided to ask her bosses if she could have a silent partner in her first felony case.

"So what did they say?" asked Mercedes nervously. She had been trying to work but was too worried about what Quinn's bosses would say. They probably be expecting Quinn to ask one of the ADA's, not one of the volunteers. Would they say yes, given her background or would they say no because of her background.

"I'm sorry no, with your past history with Sam Evans… but there's a bright side. I can use any resource at my disposal and I think I need a consultant."

"Are you serious?"

"Well it's more like unofficial second chair…

"Oh my god thank you." Mercedes jump for joy and regretted a second later as nausea hit her like a tidal wave. "I'm okay. It's not ideal but as long as it helps me crush Sam Evans, I don't care. Sam Evans is going down."

Now that she was Quinn's unofficial consultant Quinn had let her study the case she was building and she was more than impress. As Quinn consultant she would be an investigator, getting evidence, talking to possible witnesses and building the case, making improvements to building an ironclad prosecution. She kept looking for the woman that called the police the day of the fight. She looked for work but her concentration was on punishing Sam Evans.

Quinn tried her best at Loretta's request to take care of her daughte. Quinn worried about her friend but she couldn't force her friend to stop working herself to exhaustion. She usually had to remind her friend to eat and oftentimes Mercedes would fall asleep with her head on the table. Quinn knew that she should pull Mercedes from the case, but she promise her friend.

* * *

It's been months and he still did not have a solid defense. This is the first time this has happen to him and he didn't think it was coincidence. No to mention his boss told him to take Hector Jackson out of the witness list. Blaine knew something was amiss, he just couldn't put his finger on it. This was the first case where his investigation wasn't giving him results. He checked every lead he had to prove Dave Karofsky was sent to hurt or kill Sam as retribution for what he did to Mercedes. But every lead he checked he came up empty. It was like it was fixed, things were too coincidental.

He checked video surveillance, phone calls, interview people who worked with Hector Jackson, with Mercedes and her family, with Ms. Karofsky even people who knew him, and still he came up empty.

Quinn gave him the witness list and he talked with the witness. It was very frustrating when everything seems to be going against him. How is he going to win this case, he doesn't know, but he will damm sure try.

* * *

Mary was cleaning her house or at least trying to. Even after she forgave him, she still cries. Her disappointment is too big to swallow and so she cries, when she's alone. Never in front of Dwight or the kids. No matter how hard she tries to understand she can't wrap it around her head that her son is a rapist and every time she remembers her heart brakes for her son and for that woman who had to suffer such a horrible experience. The house phone rings and she dries her tears before picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Ma…Mary." A hesitant voice comes through the speaker. Mary tenses, she knows that voice she hasn't heard it in years.

"What do you want mother?"

"I heard about Sammy in the news."

"And of course you called to gloat. Save it mother."

"No, Mary don't hang up. I didn't call to gloat, not at all. It breaks my heart that you think I would call to torment you. I know we had our differences in the past and that has cost us dearly. We lost you and your brother and that hurts us more than anything."

"You wanted to control our lives."

"I know and it was wrong of us to do that, we know that now. Marley wants to see Sam. I think it's the first time since your brother died that she has come out of her shell."

"Tell her I'm sorry for leaving the funeral so soon; I just didn't want any arguments."

"She knows. She's the one who has opened our eyes. I know we never approved of Dwight for you but we have always loved our grandchildren. I just can't believe that such a sweet boy could do something like that."

"He was drunk, and he made a mistake." Mary said her voice tremble. How could she make excuses for him?

"I just want you to know that anything you need, anything; don't hesitate to call." Mary stayed silent.

"Marley is taking the plane to California in a couple of weeks. She wants to see Sam."

"Why, given what he did I would think she wouldn't want anything to do with him."

"I thought the same thing. But then she told me something her father taught her. Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. She knows he did wrong, but doesn't judge him for it, and neither will we. My offer stands. Good bye Mary."

"Bye mother."

* * *

Solitary confinement was hell in a box. There were times in there where he was sure he was losing his mind, that he had lost his mind. The only things keeping him sane were thoughts of the baby. Did she keep it, did she get rid of it. How was she, would it show by now. Can you tell the sex by now? If only she things had turn out differently. If only he met her and asked her out. He would take her out and they would get to know each other and realized that they have a lot in common or were complete opposites but still learn to love each other. He would introduce her to his parents and she hers and maybe move in together, get engage, get marry, raise a family, build a life together. They were happy, so happy in this perfect life.

Sometimes he would get so into his head he couldn't distinguish between reality and fantasy. But each time he was brought back to reality it was like a bucked of cold water and his heart broke each time he realized it was all a dream, a hallucination. There was no Mercedes, no baby, no him with her. Just him alone going crazy in his dark box. Sometimes he would punch the walls, scream just to feel alive and not go crazy. He miss all the things he took for granted, the sun, fresh air, the outside noise, but most of all he missed his family, his friends; he missed seeing her even if she always looked at him with fear and contempt. He missed seeing her.

Being out of solitary confinement felt like heaven. It took him a minute to adjust to the brightness. Being out of there felt like a weight had being lifted off his shoulders. He was actually happy to see Will again. Soon enough they were talking, the kid that attacked me had requested protective custody which apparently is seen as the most cowardly move an inmate can make and was mark for life now.

Prison life is anything but easy. You either join a gang or like Will you can pay for protection without joining a gang. Or you can be an outcast and be on your own, which he now was. The leader of the AB approached me while we were out and told me he wanted me to kill somebody from one of the other gangs, of course I said no. I knew if I agree I would become part of their gang and that's the last thing I wanted. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He sent someone to kill me and I fought back but I didn't kill him. I've been in various fights and I manage to hold my own though I don't know how long I can last. This time it was me who ended up in the infirmary with a stab wound. My rib is broken and I have a cast.

I spend most of my time in my cell thinking; Will told me time would be better spent if I kept busy. He learned from other inmates that Will was a successful lawyer before coming here. Since he's a highly educated lawyer he's allowed to teach other inmates. He wanted me to join his class and gave me a book to read, which was a joke since I couldn't read shit. I still didn't want to look stupid so I made it look like I was reading but it was all confusing to me. The cat got out of the bag when he asked what I thought about the book. When I didn't say anything but hang my head, he knew. It seemed some of the other inmates couldn't read either so they were taught in prison; if they wanted to learn. After countless hours just thinking about Mercedes and the baby and driving myself crazy with worry I decided to distract myself and go to Will's class. Here there were people of all races reading from books and magazines and Will helping them out.

After a week with Will trying to teach me how to read and I still was confuse and frustrated I gave up and left back to the cell. Will try to convince me to go back but I didn't want to. I told Will I was dyslexic in a frustrated rant and told him to just give it up. But he didn't' and a week later asked me to go to class with him. Apparently he had done some research and contacted some people on how to work with people with dyslexia.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone before. Someone help me out; back when I was young and stupid. I came from broken home, deadbeat parents. I figure if no one cared why should I? I was heading on a bad road probably would have ended here long before last year if it weren't for a man who instead of turning me in for trying to steal his wallet actually took me in, saved my life. If he hadn't taken pity on me, guided me on the right path I would have ended up in a gang and in prison long before last year. He helped me get my shit together and was the only person who was there for me without wanting something from me. I remember the day I graduated from college, he was so proud of me. I hugged him and was about to say thank you but he told me not to thank him but to pay it forward. That's why I'm doing this.

All these guys here, just because they are inmates; doesn't mean they can't have a better life once out of here or at least strive to. If you're smart then you can make something of yourself while you're still here even if it's just getting your GED, it sure beats boredom. You're on your own and you manage to stand your ground but being in that cell all day for 23 hours will drive you insane and will make you look like you're scare. You don't have to socialize with the other inmates but at least while you're hear make the most of it. I mean look at me, it's not lawyering but it's the best next thing. I got some old friends to send me some books and materials to teach dyslexic adults to read and write. I'm not saying it will be perfect but if you're interested I'll be here."

After that Will left me to my thoughts. I thought about it all day. It was true I could use the distraction and life's irony to give me an education now that I'm lock up wasn't lost to me. I thought about the baby, what if Mercedes didn't have the abortion. What if she's having the baby? What if I get the chance to meet him or her in the future? I know it's a very long shot but kids are usually curious about their parentage. Maybe he/she will find out about me and wants to meet me either just to meet me or to tell me how much he or she hates me for what I did to Mercedes. Either way I didn't want my child to have a father who is stupid. With luck I'll be out of here in ten years, better trained, better educated and at the odd chance that he or she wants to meet me, they won't be embarrassed to have a stupid dyslexic father who can't read. _No, I want my kid to be proud of me, whether here on earth or in heaven. _That was his last thought before getting up and heading to class.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read, review, followed and favorite and thanks for sticking with this story. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I'm back, finally. Sorry this took so long but I had to focus on school and finals. I'm out of school even if its just a week. Its enough for me to finish this chapter and the next which I will be posting in a couple of days. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you for adding me to favorites and following this story. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but you guys have stuck by it and keep reading and giving me your amazing reviews. I want to say that I'm not a lawyer, I don't know anything about law. All this is base on internet research and on how I seen it on TV.**

Chapter 11

Mercedes had found a job as a night school ESL teacher. It was only a couple of hours at night Monday through Friday so she could focus on the case the rest of the day and the weekends. Weeks past and Mercedes worked nonstop to make a case for Quinn. With both Quinn and her building the case it would be nearly impossible to lose the trial. She knew that the main witness was everything. They didn't have much evidence except for a dead body and Sam Evan's word of self-defense. She didn't believe it one bit and was determined to prove he was a violent murderer. After weeks trying to contact the witness to no avail; Quinn petition a judge for a subpoena to access the witness phone records. She found that later on the day of the fight the witness had a phone call from a hospital in Seattle leaving a message that someone was in the hospital and she was the emergency contact.

Mercedes called the hospital but obviously they couldn't give her private information without a warrant. So she decided to research the friend in the hospital and got a name, address and phone number. She called the number and the first two times no one answered but the third time a woman picked up the phone. It turned out to be the witness Dolores Whitman. She was aware she would be approach as a witness but her best friend from childhood was hospitalize and she had no one, so she packed her bags and left to Seattle. She had being staying with her friend until she got better.

Mercedes told Mrs. Whitman there will be a trial and she would need to testify. The witness agreed to come back to California to talk to her and Quinn and testify in court. As agreed the Mrs. Whitman came back to town and met up with Quinn and Mercedes for the initial interview of what happened. Now that they have their key witness testimony and willing to testify, Quinn sent Blaine and the judge her list of witnesses. Mrs. Whitman left but would come back for her day in court.

* * *

Blaine went to his boss's office to try to convince him to let put Hector Jackson on the witness list.

"Stop insisting Anderson. I can't put him on the witness list, my hands are tight."

"Why? What's he got on you?"

"Nothing, he just has very powerful friends."

"So there are politicians involve now. Don't you find it suspicious?

"Yes, No. I don't know, as long as I've know the man; he has being an exemplary man of society. Have you found any proof?

"No, the man is too clean which makes him more suspicious."

"In your eyes maybe. You are an exceptional lawyer Blaine. But you better find me some proof because being too clean or a gut feeling; is not good enough to accuse someone."

"Yes sir. Even if he didn't do anything, I would think that he would want to clear his former employee's name, and in turn his."

"Maybe, but he's a powerful man with powerful friends. Something like this will not look good."

"I'm more concerned with justice than with his image. I'm just sorry the people who are running this country don't feel that way."

"Me too. Do everything in your power to win this case, but keep him out of the trial."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I just spoke with the defense and he said that Mr. Jackson was off the witness list I sent him."

"Yes, I authorized the change."

"But sir, why did you take Mr. Jackson out of my witness list. He could really help me get justice for Dave Karofsky."

"How? Mr. Jackson was only his employer and that was the only relationship between Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Jackson."

"Mr. Jackson's word has weight. If he speaks on behalf of Karofsky it could really help the case."

"Or it would look like a desperate move on the prosecution. I talked to Mr. Jackson myself and I deduced that his statement is a waste of time. He didn't know the guy that well and as I said it was an employee/employer relationship."

"But….

"You're new at this Ms. Fabray and you're doing good work but you still have a lot to learn. Learn to pick your players. Mr. Jackson's view on Dave Karofsky is neutral. It brings nothing to the table. Let it go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Despite the nagging feeling on the back of her mind Quinn stopped insisting and let go of the issue. As her boss said she was new and going against the DA could mean career suicide.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked a pensive Mercedes who was getting ready for trial today.

Mercedes nodded.

"Mercedes you don't have to go, you don't have to see him ever again. Is that what you're worry about?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go. I started this and going to finish it." She said determinately.

In court Blaine was already there waiting for the judge and Sam who was being transported from the state prison.

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Jones

"Blaine Anderson. Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you too Ms. Fabray." Quinn left to prepare for her case

"Mercedes I'm surprise to see you here."

"Don't worry, I won't be prosecuting anyone."

"And I'm sure that Ms. Fabray taking the case wasn't influence by your experience with my client."

"I'm well aware of my experience with your client and he's paying for his crime as he should be. I'm sure you will be also well aware that any evidence or argument Quinn presents is true and honest."

"Maybe, but being a victim of sexual assault can make a person feel like they lost control and might try to get it back by ruining their attacker life."

"I won't deny that I think your client is a violent murderer and I think he should pay for his crime, but I'm a professional and so is Ms. Fabray. She will do her job following procedure and the rules of the court. Do you really think me or Quinn to be such fools as to get false evidence or statements?"

"No, I will be the first to admit you're women of integrity."

"Then we have nothing else to discuss." She said before entering the court room.

Mercedes found Quinn getting ready for the case getting the files and putting them in order that she would need. Mercedes sat on the bench behind Quinn.

After the judge arrived Sam was brought in by security. He eyes immediately went to her. His handcuffs where taken off but his eyes wouldn't leave her. She looks beautiful, hell she was glowing. Does this mean she kept the baby? After Pucks girlfriend broke up with him, he could no longer tell Sam what was happening with Mercedes. Sitting next to Blaine he only half listen to what he was saying as his eyes kept going from Mercedes to Blaine and back.

When she saw him, she sat up and looked at him defiantly. He looked like he had been fighting and had a cast on his wrist. She wasn't surprise; animals like him seem to enjoy violence. It seems he bit more than he could chew and got hurt, _good_.

As the judge read the charges Sam and Mercedes kept looking at each other. Mercedes looked at him defiantly, as to show him she wasn't scare anymore. Sam looked at her with sorrow, questioning how she could have set him up.

"Sam Evans under California state law Penal Code 192 (b) pc you are being charged with manslaughter against the citizen David Karofsky. The prosecution asked that you be sentence to the maximum of eleven years with no chance for parole."

Both Quinn presented opposite arguments to the judge who listen to both sides and studied each case. After hours in court the judge set the next trial date.

Quinn and Mercedes went home and were eating take out.

"I can't believe someone could be that stupid. With a violent pass and a felony under his belt his still pleads self-defense and actually ask for absolution of this crime, it's ridiculous."

"He's within his rights to ask for those things as a defendant. Just like it's my job to prosecute him and ask for the maximum sentence."

"I'm consciously aware that you can't ask for life in prison, even if he deserves it."

"Well once we prove he's a murderer he will go away for a long time. Unless Blaine Anderson has a something up sleeves that would absolute him of this crime."

"Every crime should be punishing. God put in our hands the opportunity to do justice and I'm going to take advantage of it."

"If it were up to you, you've be the judge."

"You're damm right I would like to be the judge. I wish it was me that was going to give him his sentence."

"Look Mercedes, you're letting your emotions get the best of you, those looks you kept giving the judge….."

"The judge was treating you like novice."

"That's what I am. I'm barely starting in this field. It could really make a huge difference to have a good professional relationship with the judge and if you don't give her a death glare for agreeing with the defense. I could tell you were ready to jump from your chair."

"I controlled myself didn't I? Did you see how he looked at me?"

"Yeah, he looked sad, like he was reproaching you."

"Maybe to instill compassion in me. He should realize that I can't feel it."

"It must be weird though."

"What?"

"To have been so far with a man and feel so indifferent?"

"That's because you have never experience something like that."

"Oh god no. Knock on wood." Said Quinn knocking on the table. "Must be horrible."

"There's nothing worse than a violent act of rape. That a man could force himself on the most intimate part of you and you can't stop it."

"Well he got ten years for sexual assault for now; some get six or eleven and some three."

"And you think it's fair?"

"Absolutely not."

"The law doesn't seem to take in account the victim, the physical trauma, the psychological trauma. It's absurd that he got ten years for what he did to me, when the consequences of what he did to me will be with me my whole life.

"It was your choice not to say you were pregnant."

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time because I was having an abortion. Besides I didn't want people talking even more about me, not that it served me much."

* * *

Hector and Lisa were out to diner in a fancy restaurant.

"Don't worry, I won't be involve in this trial any more than necessary, I made sure of that."

"Are you sure?"

"I paid someone to sit in on the case so he could inform me how things are going."

"What did this person say?"

"Things are going well. There was no mention of me in the trial."

"Thank god, I was worried."

"Don't be, they got no proof of anything, and I made sure I wasn't involve in the trial for the attack against Sam Evans nor Karofksy's murder."

"What did the informant tell you?"

"He told me that Quinn was very good, I have no doubt that Mercedes is helping her. How I don't know, nor do I care. That man is going to be sentence for a long time. Can we go now?"

"Yes, I want to go the spa early tomorrow."

He gets up and helps Lisa out of her chair and they leave the restaurant.

They were arriving home when Hector saw someone approaching the car. He got out of the car and approach the door slowly. Then suddenly turned around with a gun pointing it at Benny.

"No, wait." Benny moved back and was about to turn when he felt a sharp pain on his right side and fell to the floor.

"Hector what are you doing? Oh my god."

Benny got up and ran to his bike and left before Hector could shoot again.

"Hector what the hell, who was that?"

"Karofksy's accomplice, that guy won't live for long. I shot to kill and now I call the police and tell them I was the victim of attempted assault. Now the only person who can testify against me is out of the picture."

"But won't they investigate."

"Not for long. I still got a few favors to cash in. The police will be out of our hair within twenty four hours.

* * *

They were back in court Mrs. Karofsky was on the stand.

"That man kill my boy, he killed my son. You have to punish that murderer." She cried.

"How was your son Mrs. Karofsky, tell us about him." Asked Quinn compassionately.

"He was a saint, and angel. Hard working man, such a good man my son. He was all I had. Now I'm all alone. It's his fault, I demand justice for my son. You have to punish the demon that took my child from me." She cried reproaching while looking at Sam.

"That's what we intend to do Mrs. Karofsky. That will be all your honor." Quinn said returning to her chair.

"Mr. Anderson you may question Mrs. Karofsky now."

Blaine gives Sam a reassuring look. He stands and approaches the stand.

"I want to ask the witness something. What was your son's occupation before working with Mr. Hector Jackson?"

"He was a police officer."

"Why did he stop being a cop?"

"He….left the profession."

"What was his occupation with Mr. Jackson?"

"He was a Chauffer. You see, I work cleaning the offices of Mr. Jackson and when Butch… I mean David got fired from the police he…

"He was fired from the police?"

"I meant when he left. I asked the company if they had any available positions."

"Did your son carry a gun?"

"Well yes of course. To defend his boss. There are a lot of criminals, thugs, murderers like him. Judge you have to punish him for killing my son. He was good man, an angel."

"Your honor, I would like to present documents that prove Mr. Karofsky was no angel as his mother seems to think he was. This is a copy of his release form; which states that David Karofsky was fired from the Los Angeles police department for misconduct and abuse of authority. Butch as he was called was muscle for hire, who carried a gun even after his license was revoked."

"That's a lie." Screamed Mrs. Karofsky.

"Your honor there was no gun at the scene of the crime. Therefore this disproves the defense the allegations of the defendant." Interrupted Quinn standing up.

"That will be cleared in due time. Ms. Fabray." Blaine said before going to his chair. Mrs. Karofsky was told she was done for the day and she left cursing Sam.

"If you're ready we will bring in the next witness. A woman walked in and was told to go to the stand.

"State your name please."

"Dolores Whitman."

"Please place your hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I swear."

"Mrs. Whitman can you relate to us what happened on that night."

"I was asleep, it was very late, when suddenly I heard noises coming from outside. At first I dismissed it but the noises continued so I went to the window and saw a fight. There was two man fighting one the floor and one above him. I opened my door to see better and saw the two men this time one was on the floor and the other was standing up."

"Can you describe that man to us? The one standing up; could you recognize him?"

"Yes I can. It was him." She said pointing towards Sam.

"Without a doubt the defendant is guilty of this crime. There were only two people; him and his victim. We still don't know why he did it, but it seems that when this man give in to his aggressive side, he turns into a primitive animal that falls into the clutches of violence. And what is the result? The death of a human being. This man is a murderer."

"That's not true!" Sam screams standing up. "Tell them, tell them, you know how it was." He screams at Mercedes knowing full well that it was her argument that Ms. Fabray was giving.

"Sam calm down." Says Blaine

"Why don't you say anything? Tell them the truth!"

"Silence, I order you to calm down Mr. Evans."

Security comes and holds Sam down while Mercedes stands in shock at his outburst. It's like he's accusing her of something.

"This is all a lie, tell them! Tell them the truth!

"Sam please come down."

"Mr. Evans I will hold you in contempt. Calm down."

"Tell her to tell the truth!" he screams at Mercedes while security and Blaine force him out of the courtroom. "Tell them, you know how it was, tell them!"

"Sam, calm down. I need you to talk to me. You've been hiding something from me, what is it. Tell me."

"No, just leave me alone Blaine."

"No, Sam I need to know. This could win you the case. Do you know who sent those thugs after you? Was it Mercedes?

"Guard I'm ready to go."

"Sam."

"Let's go." He said urging the guard to take him away.

* * *

After Sam's outburst the judge decided a break was needed. Quinn and Mercedes decided to go to a nearby restaurant to eat and talk about what happen.

"Why did he say that?" Mercedes asked herself. "Why was he screaming that at me? It's so weird, I swear I don't understand."

"At least it's a point in our favor for the judge to see him lose it. He was furious; he looked like a crazy person. " Added Quinn.

"You see Quinn; He is an aggressive and violent man."

"You don't have to tell me, I saw it. Mr. Anderson and the security guard had to hold him back. A little more and he would have thrown himself at you."

"No, Quinn."

"Weren't you scared?"

"It affected me to see him like that. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction."

"Neither did I."

"It left me puzzled."

"He kept repeating the same thing. It's a lie, tell them, you know how it was."

"What? What was how it was? What was he referring to?" question Mercedes.

"I don't know, I was giving that argument you wrote. It's like he knew it was you who wrote it."

"What truth was he referring to, he sounded so sure and the way he looked at me, like he was accusing me of something. I truly don't understand."

"I don't either."

"I have to find out what he meant."

"How?"

"I'm going to go see him before the trial resumes."

* * *

Sam ate lunch in silence with the guards keeping an eye on him. A few minutes later the door opened. Imagine his big surprise to find his cousin Marley walking in. She went to hug and he hugged her back, glad to see her. Apparently Blaine manage get her passage to see him. They sat down and talked, about her parent's death five months ago and how she's coping. She had to move in with their grandparents since she was seventeen at the time. She told Sam that she knew what he did was wrong but she didn't condemn him for it, because she knew he was doing it enough for the both of them.

* * *

Quinn and Mercedes arrived at the court and Mercedes went to see Sam. The guards let her pass and she opened the door and her stomach drops. What she saw surprised her and she stood paralyze trying to process what she was seeing. It was him hugging a woman, she could not see her face but she could clearly see he was smiling, and very happy to see her. She leaves ignoring the pit in her stomach; she refuses to acknowledge what it is.

Quinn who was getting out of the bathroom almost runs into Mercedes when she suddenly walks in. She frowns when she saw a troubled Mercedes.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." She said upset.

"Why?"

"Because he was with a woman." Mercedes replied agitated. Quinn looked at her trying to figure it out why she looked so bothered.

"Why does it bother you so much? Are you jealous?"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Jealous me, please. Seriously what is wrong with you? I never want to hear it again, I forbid you to even think it!"

"Whoa why are you getting so defensive?"

"Be… because it really showed me what kind of man he is. Chauvinistic, a dumbass good for nothing liar and a player. An inferior, low class manwhore which makes him even more despicable. "

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not, I…just forget what I said Quinn." Said Mercedes and she walked out.

* * *

After lunch court was back in session. This time it was Puck sitting on the stand. After being sworn in Quinn began to question him.

"You are a friend of the defendant; correct?"

"Yes, we've been friends for years ever since he came looking for work at the auto shop."

"Was the defendant still employee when he was arrested?"

"…no, not anymore."

"He quit?

"Well…no. He was fired."

"Why?"

_"_For missing work…. You see...

"Mr. Puckerman, you are also the defendant drinking buddy, are you not?" Puck stayed silent not knowing how to answer that. "Mr. Puckerman is the defendant a man who likes to drink?"

"No, no, no. My friend is not alcoholic, he's not a drunk?"

"Well he's past actions prove that he is. A few months ago, the defendant got in a fight at a club. Later that night he attacked a woman and in both incidents the defendant was completely drunk; was he not?"

"Well yeah, _that_ _night_ he was."

"He was and probably many other nights."

"No, you're wrong. That was a onetime thing. My buddy is not a drunk, he made the mistake of getting drunk that night, but he's n…

"That will be all Mr. Puckerman."

"Alright it's late. We will resume tomorrow at nine, dismiss."

Puck tried to approach Sam but was not allowed. Mercedes and Sam stared at each other while Sam was being handcuff. He kept looking until he couldn't see her anymore.

The next day the court was back and session and a new witness was on the stand.

"Do you know Sam Evans?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, I see him in my bar sometimes."

"So you can testify that the defendant is a typical drunk?"

"No, he doesn't drink."

"Then why does he attend your bar."

"To hang out mostly, he orders ginger ales, maybe a beer, but no more than one. I have never seen him drunk. In the neighborhood he's considered a nice decent guy."

Quinn goes to her desk and comes back to the witness. "Do you recognize this man?" She shows him a picture of Karofsky.

"I think so." He answers not sure.

"This is a picture of the victim."

"Yeah, I remember now. He was at the bar that night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember because neither he nor the other looked familiar to me."

"The other?"

"Yes the other guy that was with him."

"Do you recognize the woman over there?" she asks gesturing to Mercedes.

"No, I don't remember her."

"She was at your bar one night, you were the one who sold her a drink."

"I…

"How is it possible that you can remember some faces and not others?"

"I…

"How can you be sure that a person was at your bar when you can't recognize others who were also at your bar?" The barman couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

"I'm done with the witness you honor" she turns to the witness. "By the way the woman never went to your bar. Your honor this man's testimony is unreliable, which makes me question if he's telling the truth and just saying what the defense wants him to say. Therefore I ask that this testimony be dismissed at the time of the sentencing."

"Objection your honor."

"On what grounds Mr. Anderson?"

"Firstly the allegations of the prosecution offend my professional ethic, I would also like to point out that the witness recognizes those particular people because they actually went to his bar the night of the incident and end it up being involve in this incident. Isn't that right?" Blaine asked the witness.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to say."

"That is all." Said Blaine. Quinn noticed Mercedes giving Blaine her death glare.

The barman was told he could go and the police officer who arrived at the scene was now on the stand.

"Tell me Officer Norman when you arrived at the scene of the crime, what did you find?"

"I found the defendant standing and the victim on the floor motionless."

"Was that it.?"

"The woman who had called the police and a few neighbors who had come out of their homes to see what was happening."

"But you arrived right away?"

"Yes, we were near when we received the call."

"Officer Norman did you find any firearms at the scene of the crime."

"No, we found none."

"According to the law a gun powder residue test must be perform on all people involve. Tell me did you find any on the victim?"

"No, there was no gun powder residue on the victim."

After taking a quick recess they were back in court. The pathologist who did the autopsy on Karofsky was now on the stand.

"Doctor according to your report, David Karofsky received a major hit to the head the night of the crime?"

"Yes, after studying carefully the decease's body it was concluded that the victim received a blow to the head; while on the floor."

"After…

"After receiving the concussion when the deceased head hit the floor the first time."

"Can you please clear for us why did you arrive at this conclusion?"

"Because do to the nature of the concussion the victim was only unconscious."

"So the victim was beaten while being completely defenseless?"

"Yes, when the victim was once again hit against the floor the man was dead." Quinn nodded.

"Thank you sir. Your honor the prosecution would like to call to the stand Sam Evans."

Sam suddenly tense and looked at Mercedes who look at him defiantly and challenging manner. Blaine patted his shoulder reassuring him. Sam got up and went to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yeah." he murmured still looking at Mercedes.

"Mr. Evans I want you to tell us what happen that night."

"I was walking to the precinct minding my own business. Next thing I know this two thugs started beating me. They were crazy. They just kept beating me down and I was force to defend myself. They didn't say why, or what they wanted.

"You say you're innocent of the crime you're being accused of."

"I am."

"But you recognize that you're an aggressive man?"

"No, I'm not…"

"Your honor I would like to summit Mr. Evans's prison record since he entered the prison. In it you will see various files about violent incidents involving Mr. Evans." After passing the file to the judge Quinn turns back to Sam.

"You have been in prison for about four months and it seems that nothing but aggressiveness has come from you. Since starting your sentence you have being in various fights, in which you have injure you inmates and have to be sent to solitary confinement as punishment for your violent behavior. Would dare say you're not an aggressive man now."

"I was just defending myself, I never started those fights."

"I guess you're going to tell me you didn't start the fight at club Roxy either?"

"I didn't, I'm not a troublemaker. I don't go around physically harming people."

"Yet you pled guilty to sexual assault; which is in fact harming someone not only physically, but psychologically."

"Objection your honor. That case is closed and has nothing to do with this one." Protested Blaine before Sam could dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Sustain; Ms. Fabray please keep your interrogation relevant to the case at hand."

"Yes your honor. Mr. Evans back to that night. Due to motives not yet said, you viciously assaulted the victim, Mr. David Karofsky."

"No, I was attacked."

"So he attacked you?" she asked clearly not believing him. "But he's the one who ended up dead."

"Yes."

"Why did he supposedly attack you? You had more motivation, while he did not. In fact it was established that you were fired and as a man of low resources maybe you saw an opportunity for quick cash when you saw Mr. Karofsky and tried to mug him. Is that what happen?"

"No, he attacked me. He and his friend."

"Again why would Dave Karofsky attack you?" Sam didn't know what to say. "The victim had a steady job, he earned a good income. He had no reason nor need to mug you."

"Yes, but he didn't attacked me to mug me."

"Then why?"

Sam kept quiet.

"Mr. Evans answer the question."

"Someone sent him to do it. Someone pay him to do it."

"Who? Who supposedly pay Mr. Karofsky to attack you?" He briefly looks at Mercedes then lowered his head.

"Answer the question I ask you Mr. Evans."

Sam hesitated and looked at Mercedes begging with his eyes for her to tell the truth. "I don't want to answer; it's not convenient for me to talk."

"Mr. Evans answer the question!" silence. "Are you refusing to answer Mr. Evans!?"

Sam looked at Mercedes, at her stomach. What if she still has the baby? He can't hurt her, no matter how much she hates him. He lowers his head.

"I don't know."

"It seems to me that you're lying, making stuff up as you go along. Need I remind you that you're under oath and lying could mean imprisonment for up to five years, that's adding to the sentence you already have." Sam kept quiet, not looking at anyone.

"Are you done Ms. Fabray?"

"A couple more question your honor. Mr. Evans do you confess to beating the victim?"

"I was defending myself so… yes." He said lowly.

"Do you also confess to have hit him once he was on the floor?"

"I didn't know he was…."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"I'm done with the interrogation your honor."

"Alright we will re reconvene in two weeks at 9:00am."

Outside the court Mercedes approached Blaine.

"Does he really think…?

"Yeah, and the only reason I'm not coming after you it's because he doesn't want me to."

* * *

"Mercedes we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Is there, even the slightest possibility that you have anything to do with the attack on Sam Evans?"

Rage fill Mercedes and she had to take a few quick breaths to calm herself down. "I know you're only doing your job, so I'm not mad at you. But really Quinn, you know me."

"I do know you, but it's my job to ask this questions. Sam may have not said much with his words but his eyes said everything."

"He thinks I pay Karofsky to beat him."

"Yeah, and you can expect Blaine to start digging even more."

"I swear I have nothing to do with attack on Sam Evans. As much as he deserved it and I wished the worst possible punishment on him, never did I sent anyone after him."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah and not because you're my best friend. But because I know you. Wait. What if it's a tactic used by the defense."

"No it can't be. The guy is an ignorant, he can't be that good of an actor. Then again the way he looked at me accusingly. I'm calling Blaine, I want to make sure he knows I have nothing to do with the attack on that man."

"Good idea." Mercedes called but there was no answer, she called again still no answer.

"He's not answering."

"You know what has me intrigue is if he thinks you sent Karofsky after him why didn't he accused you by name."

"Blaine thinks he doesn't want to hurt me."

"Maybe he knows you're still pregnant."

"No, I noticed the way he looked at me; at my stomach, wondering, questioning. Trust me he doesn't know and I'm barely showing. Hell If I didn't know I was pregnant I wouldn't be able to tell either. I've always had a little extra belly."

* * *

Mercedes went to see her uncle later in the day.

"Mercedes it's so good to see you. What brings you by?" he goes to hug her and she hugs him back.

"Hey uncle Hector. Where's aunt Lisa?"

"She's out with friends."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late."

"Please sweetheart you could never bother me. I'm delighted you have come to see me. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"Oh I know, I don't hold it against you. Tell me how to what do I owe this sudden visit."

"Something happen this morning in court. Sam Evans, he said that someone sent Karofsky after him, that someone pay them to attack him." Hector swallowed hard but tried to maintain his composure.

He chuckled as he got off the couch and started walking away from Mercedes. "So that delinquent is making up stories about someone paying to have him attack."

"He has me intrigue."

"Come on Mercedes, you're smarter than this. The guy is obviously lying, don't tell me you're going to fall for it." He stopped at the bar and grabbed a glass.

"It wasn't what he said, it was more in the way he said it."

"In what way?" Hector question pouring scotch on his glass.

"He seemed sincere, desperate."

"Of course he's desperate, he's already on vacation, this could make it a permanent vacation."

"I tried to talk to the defense but I haven't been able to communicate to Blaine."

"Mercedes, don't go looking for trouble. Your case with this man is close. Besides what does it matter? The guy is lying, he's just digging himself in a deeper hole."

"No uncle Hector, its more than that. Do you know who supposedly pay Dave and his friend to attack Sam Evans?"

Hector almost chokes on his drinks. Hector turns around looking serious. "Me." She points at herself. After a second Hector starts laughing.

"You see how this doesn't make any sense."

"Still I'm worry."

"He has no proof, it's his word against yours. He's a good for nothing scoundrel and you're a person of integrity."

"Still what he did to me is more than a good enough reason for him to think I'm guilty. Although Blaine told me he thinks Sam kept quiet because he didn't want to incriminate me."

"Didn't you just tell me that you haven't been able to communicate with the defense lawyer?"

"Well, we exchange some words outside the courthouse."

"You know I think they are trying to trick you."

"No, I feel like something is sleeping from my hands, something I don't understand."

"That's exactly what it is. They want to make you seemed guilty, confuse."

"You think?"

"Of course. Then you're start to feel sorry, "oh this poor man thinks I sent someone to beat him but didn't say anything to not hurt me, poor man."

"He never said my name. He just said they beat him under orders from someone. But he didn't accused me, even if he thinks it was me."

"They think you're weak because you're a woman. They want you to get worry and emotional so you seemed guilty."

"But I'm not."

"Then remain strong. Help Quinn win this case and show them you're not to be stepped on. Remember you wanted justice, now you have this guy in your hands."

"You're right. I'm going to squash him like a bug."

"That's my girl."

**Next chapter will be in a couple of days. I'm warning you, prepare to be outrage. I know I was.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prepare to be outrage. I have warned you that throughout this story there will be controversial topics that not everyone will agree with. Some of you will be outrage**** and **I agree with the love/hate explanation, not so much with the cavemen explanation. I find it chauvinistic, stupid if a little absurd. But I thought it was interesting so I decided to include it. Let me know what you think. Do you agree/disagree with one but not the other, or both? As much research as I have done I'm still not a lawyer and were this real life it would be a whole lot better and more complicated. I wrote this to fit the story, so if it sounds ridiculous it's because it is. 

**Thanks to all who have read, review, followed and favorite and thanks for sticking with this story. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Let me know what you think **

Chapter 12

"Hey." Quinn had just arrived home from visiting her parents.

"Hey." Mercedes did not look up from the couch.

"Are you alright? You seem pensive."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Keeping the baby."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I could give it a good life. Can I love it without seen its father whenever I look at the baby. Can I get past my hatred to care for that man's child? Should I keep it?"

"That's up to you."

"That's not what I asked."

"I can't tell you what to do or not to do, all I can do is be there for you whatever decision you make."

"Am I making a mistake by giving the baby away?"

"That only you can answer."

"What if I keep the baby, what life would it have."

"A good one. I think you would be a great mother and if you chose to give it away then no one can blame you. What brought this on? You seemed so decisive."

"I don't know maybe it's the hormones. I thought about having kids before with Shane, never in my life did I think it would be like this."

"Life rarely goes the way we plan."

"I know but this is a massive change in my life. I'm worry that if I keep it I might poison the baby's mind against the father or that I will resent the baby because of the father."

"Mercedes there's not an evil bone in your body. So there's no way you will poison your baby's mind against Sam. At most I see you not talking about him. As for resenting the baby, I don't know, I guess only time will tell."

"On the other hand I always wanted kids, not like this. But now that I'm having it I can't help but wonder. To be a mom, to raise it and care for it and love it."

"Did you mom finally get to you?"

"No I haven't talked to my mom. This is about me and the baby. Sometimes I laid there for hours thinking about Sam and the baby. Questioning whether I'm making a mistake giving it away, whether I should keep it."

"Whatever decision you make I'll be here for you. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Quinn."

* * *

A couple of days later she was sitting at coffee house resting. She was leaning on her elbows with her hands on covering her face. "I don't know why they called morning sickness when it last all day."

"Ms. Jones."

Mercedes lifted her head and saw the counselor she went to a few weeks ago.

"Counselor."

"May I?" he said gesturing to the chair next to hers.

"Yes, of course."

"You never came back to see me."

"No."

"Did you get married?"

"Didn't you hear the news? Basically everybody knows the wedding was canceled."

"Sorry, I assumed you were pregnant, I heard you say something about morning sickness."

"This pregnancy is a consequence of what happened that night." She said gesturing to her stomach."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mercedes just nods. "What of that man?"

Mercedes sighted before answering.

"He followed me for a while. He had the nerve of actually wanting to marry me and saying that I was his." She scoffs. "What a cretin, don't you think?" she resumes.

"I hate him." She said bitterly and sights. "Right now he's serving a ten year sentence for sexual assault and it's in the middle of a trial for murder. I'm consulting in the prosecution, and I won't rest; until he's punish. He has another woman, I saw him with her." He notices she looks bothered.

"He destroyed my life, and I'm going to destroy his. It's the only way for me to move on. Revenge; has become an obsession for me."

"Would you like for me to share something I just discovered?"

"Yeah sure."

"You care for that man." Mercedes looks at him like he has two heads. "I think you have developed feelings for that man."

"Are you insane? Or you think I'm insane?"

"No, I know you think it's absurd, I would not go as far as to say that you're in love with the guy but seeing how you talk about him, with such passion in your eyes leads me to believe you may have started to feel love for this man."

"That can't be, where the hell did you study psychology? Clown College?"

"I believe they are feelings hidden within your subconscious, very deep in your subconscious."

"It's impossible; I can assure you of that. Who's going to know more about my feelings better than I do? I'm telling you, there's no way in fact I will never let a man touch me again. Never will I love any man; I abhor the idea of any man putting their hands on me."

"Other men, but maybe not him."

"For god's sake doctor. He's the last man I would want to touch me. Even if he were the last man in existence I wouldn't want him anywhere near me. Don't you see that it's because of him that I live with this fear? That I can't sleep at night. I have an aversion to him, I detest him, hate him with every fiber of my being."

"Haven't you ever heard that hate is love? Scientists have proven that there really is a thin line between love and hate. Although love and hate appear to be polar opposites hate is often considered a feeling that is of equal intensity to love. Hate like love, it is often seemingly irrational and can lead individual to heroic and evil deeds."

"I remember when I was a child; my grandmother used to listen to an old Spanish song. She would sing it all the time, the words translated are _"I hate you yet I love you. I hate you but I can't forget you, I can't explain love of my life; how is it that I hate you; love you and adore you."_

"You're right I think it's absurd. How could such a smart man, talk such nonsense?" Joe knew she was being defensive so he let it go.

"I don't believe it is. I'm not trying to be insensitive to your situation or your feelings. But yes I believe that kind of relationship can exist, we see it all the time, every day. When a man or woman hate and love someone at the same time."

"Whatever. But there's no way in hell that a woman in her right mind would fall for her rapist, a man who brutally force himself on her. If she does she should have herself committed."

"I guess that because of what you went through it is hard for you to believe that many men and women like to be dominated and vice versa."

"You're blaming me!?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm just telling you what I'm seeing. I heard you talk about your fiancé back in my office, and now I heard you talk about this man. It's understandable the way you verbally express yourself about each, but your nonverbal expression show a much different story. You never showed that kind of passion when you talked about your fiancé as you do when you talk about that man that attacked you."

"I do not have feelings for that man." she gritted through her teeth.

"Maybe, maybe not. But whatever feelings you have for this man I believe a part of you feel admiration for the dominant male who took you and that baby you carry subjugates you."

"How fucked up do you think I am, next thing you going to tell me is that I wanted it...

"No, of course not, it wasn't consensual of course you did not want it. What happened was not your fault. I'm not saying you wanted to be raped Ms. Jones. But that maybe you liked being dominated. Although we now live in civil society at least in the developed world; humans were hunter/gatherers and cave dwellers for a far longer part of our history than they have been civilized. Our thousands of years of long history as cave dwellers and hunters can't be erased in our genes and predispositions after thousands of years of civilization. Some women; with consent of course, probably do at some unconscious level respond to a man taking control of her physically and having sex with her by dominating her physically, same with man being dominated by a woman."

She scoffs in disbelieve.

"So what you think I like being handled like some cave woman? You know what; you should pick another career, cause as a psychologist you suck. The one that should be psychoanalyzed is you." she said getting up and leaving angry.

* * *

"The nerve of him." She said slamming the door shut, making Quinn jump.

"Mercedes, what happened? Why you look like you want to kill someone?"

"I swear men have pea brains."

"What happened?"

"That counselor I went to see a few of months back, because of the rape. We were at the same coffee house and we started talking about how I've been and what's happening with Sam Evans."

"Yeah?"

"He actually had the nerve to suggest that I have feelings for him."

"What?"

"Oh and that's not all. He insinuated that maybe I like it rough."

"He actually said that?"

"Yes, he insinuated that a part of me admires the dominant side of Sam like a cavewoman or something. I didn't get all the details I was too angry for that. But he thinks that while I didn't want to be raped I liked being dominated…

"Did you?"

"Oh my god Quinn, how could you asked me that!?"

"Well you did said that he made you feel things you never felt before and remember that time we got high in my dorm room and you confess you fantasized about Chris Hemsworth ravishing you."

"There's a huge difference between fantasy and reality! One it was a fantasy which means I knew it would never happen, two I'm sure that in the fantasy there was mutual consent. As for the other thing, that was a natural body response, I couldn't help it. It was my body's natural reaction to the stimuli."

"Okay, then don't get so defensive, it just makes you look more guilty. Is that why you feel guilty? Cause you might have feelings for him?"

"Oh my god, not you too!" she said exasperated.

"I'm not saying you have feelings for the guy. But most victims would not want anything to do with their attacker; yet you are the opposite. To you; this man has become obsession."

"He killed someone ….

"Yes, maybe he did, but your obsession with destroying him has nothing to do with that. I can't pretend to know what its like or how you feel because I've never been through it, but I can tell you what I see. You've become fixated on this man; you talk about him all the time, anyone who dares show any positive emotion toward him becomes enemy number one. You said he followed you, but instead of telling the authorities; you looked for him wherever you went; like you were expecting him to be there. You're constantly saying how much you hate him, and loath him and any word that can expresses your feelings of contempt for him but after a while it makes me wonder if you're trying to convince others or yourself."

"He destroyed my life Quinn, he broke me, my whole existence imploded because of him and I can't get him out of my mind. I can't stop, I can't stop until I hurt him, like he hurt me!" she screamed crying. Quinn hugged her friend

* * *

Blaine was having dinner with the Evans and Puck.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious Mrs. Evans."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. It's the least we could do after everything you're doing for our Sammy. I'm sorry we cannot be of more help."

"I'll just have to give the best defense possible. Don't forget to be in court early. Well I have to go. Thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." said Puck."

"Mr. Anderson I'm sorry I couldn't be much help, if anything I think made it worst."

"You were just telling the truth…"

"And Quinn didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

"That two. I feel like I have my defense in my hands but it's slipping away from me. Do you know anything regarding the vague accusations Sam is making towards Mercedes." Says Blaine knowing that Puck was hiding something.

"Mr. Puckerman if you know something, tell me, cause if you do know something and say nothing. If found out, you could be accuse of obstruction of justice. Is that what you want?"

"Sam made me promise not to say anything."

"I'll deal with Sam, this is about his defense and it's my job to everything in my power to help him. But I can't do that if's he's hiding things from me. What is it?"

"It was her." He said vaguely.

"What was her?"

"Mercedes, she sent those thugs after Sam."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam told me that those thugs told him they were told to make him real pretty which means someone paid them to go after Sam, and then I found out that David Karofsky worked as a chauffeur for Mercedes uncle. Mercedes is a woman with a lot of money and plenty of reason to go after Sam. Sam put two and two together and thinks that it was her who sent those thugs as retribution for the assault."

"Yeah I knew all of that but Sam refuses to let me investigate. He insist on another defense."

"I told him to tell the truth but he won't listen to me and forbid me from saying a word."

* * *

A few days later they were back in court and Dwight Evans was sworn in.

"Mr. Evans tell us about your son."

"He has always been a good man, a good kid. Of course a bit rebellious, but too soon he could no longer be a kid and was force to grow up. I'm afraid he grew up too fast. You know life's struggles. We lost our house and I lost my job. Sam got a part time job to help. But then my wife too lost her job. A few months later I was in a construction accident and ended up in this chair. Sam had to drop out of school and get a full time job to make ends meet."

Mary was next.

"I don't condone his behavior but my son is a good man. He would take care of his brother and sister, take them to school and picked them up. He has always looked out for his family, sacrificed himself so we could have a roof over our heads and food on the table. Not like those gangbangers who only looking for trouble. He knows what is like to be hungry and without a home, which is why he would volunteer his time at the soup kitchen and homeless shelter."

"Tell me Mrs. Evans, did you notice any changes in his behavior? Did you see him get angry or aggressive?"

"No, never. He has always been a good man, friendly, kind, with a good heart. He never gave us any grief until that…" she covers her face and starts to cry.

"That is all your honor."

"Ms. Fabray you have the floor."

Quinn stood. "We have no questions your honor. Her answers would only paint this violent man in a positive light with feelings that no doubt are beautiful but that blind her and prevent her from being objective."

"You may leave the stand." Mary got up and went to sit next to her husband, who immediately held her hands in comfort.

* * *

The next day after hours in court the judge ordered a break before setting sentence. Now late afternoon they were waiting for the judge to arrive. Sam's parents and Marley were there as well as was Mrs. Karofsky.

"Look at the way he looks at you it's like he's angry at you but he loves you at the same time."

"Quinn." Mercedes gritted her teeth.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so today the judge will determine if he's innocent or guilty, are you going to be okay?

"No, if she lets that monster go."

"Monster? You know for a monster, he doesn't look that bad. Look at his eyes, so intense. Especially when they look at you, and those lips."

"Shut up Quinn."

"Okay, dial it down on the hormones, don't throw a fit."

Sam and Blaine are arguing silently at their table. His family sitting on the chairs behind them.

"I found out that it was Mercedes who talked to her uncle into giving Karofsky a job. She could have very well paid Karofsky or cash in on that favor and asked him to go after you, this could win you the case. This could save you Sam." Whispered Blaine.

"No, I don't want to hurt her." He replied in an equal low tone.

"Neither do I, but if there's any possibility that she's the one who sent those men, the judge should know. Let me do my job?" Blaine was about to stand up but Sam pull him back down.

"No, used another defense but don't say a word about this. Please Blaine, understand. She might be pregnant with my child, I love her; I can't hurt her no matter how angry I am at her. I know you can't use that defense if I don't want you to, so, find another way"

The judge arrives and everybody stands up, then sits down.

"We are here to set sentence in the case against Sam Evans. Both sides will be able to give a closing statement and then I will decide the verdict. The prosecution you may start."

"Thanks you honor. Sam Evans is a violent man, is a simple as that. He brutally attacked and assaulted a woman, then he killed Dave Karofsky, and now in prison he's been in various fights not to mention his violent outburst right here in court. So it really comes in question the charge of involuntary manslaughter when it should be murder that he's charge with. The prosecution believes Sam Evans to be guilty of murder and so we request the charge to be change to second degree murder and recommend defendant to be sentence to twenty years in prison for the murder of Dave Karofsky."

Sam shifted in his seat and Blaine tried to calm him down. "Don't worry it's not over, I have to give a statement as well."

"The defense may present its closing statement."

"Your honor, my client is innocent. Anyone who follows the trial with serenity and objectivity will arrived at the same conclusions that without doubt, the accusations are unfounded, much less the evidence that accuse the defendant. The prosecution has based their case on circumstantial evidence and the testimonies aren't clear enough to point Sam Evans a murderer. The prosecutions have base their case purely on hypothesis and theories that have nothing with reality. The reality is that my client acted on self-defense. He did not attack, he was attacked. Two thugs were paid to brutally attack him and beat him. He was force to defend himself. If he killed anyone, it was defending his life and so I asked for complete absolution from this charge."

"No, he can't be exonerated!" said Mercedes angrily at Blaine.

"Mercedes what are you doing sit down." Said Quinn through her teeth.

"Your honor, letting this man go would be letting a violent monster go."

"Ms. Jones, sit down." Order the judge.

"The last word belongs to the defense."

"Don't try to shut me up Mr. Anderson."

"The prosecution already gave their finishing statement, sit down Ms. Jones."

"I can't accept that he might be absolved of his crime. He has to be punished, he's a criminal!"

"I'm innocent, you know I'm innocent!" screamed Sam at her.

"Ms. Jones for the last time, sit down or I will have you arrested for contempt."

"Mercedes sit down please; you're not going to win us the case like this." Said Quinn pushing her down her seat.

"We are here to set sentence for the charge of murder against Sam Evans. Stand up Mr. Evans."

Sam stands along with Blaine.

"After analyzing the proceedings of this case and analyzing the testimonies given. Despite the circumstantial evidence I find the defendant's temper and violence against others very detrimental and makes me question whether this man is really capable of murder or was it a simple accident. After seeing Mr. Evans lose control first hand, I believe Mr. Evans to be an unstable, violent man not only for the amount of incident reports against him in such a short time but his violent outbursts that resulted in him being escorted forcedly out of the court room. I believe Mr. Evans did not premeditate to murder Dave Karofsky but he himself confessed to have hit Mr. Karofsky even after the deceased was unconscious. I hereby accept your petition to change the charge to second degree murder. This murder cannot go unpunished therefore this court finds Sam Evans guilty of manslaughter and sentence him to ten years in state prison."

Sam lowered his head in defeat, his breathing ragged, his fist on top of the table white as sheet as he clenched them. He would spend twenty years in prison; it was unbelievable, yet true. He couldn't hear his mom crying in his father's arms, or Marley sitting in shock with tears flowing down her face, or Mrs. Karofsky as she celebrates his demise. He looked at Mercedes, she didn't look happy but she didn't look sad, just satisfied. She just looked at him defiantly over her friend's shoulder that was hugging and congratulating her on their win. He was angry yes, but he could forgive her for that. He knew no matter what he couldn't hate her. The only thing that could make him hate her is if she did have the abortion.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Said Blaine and Sam nodded sadly. He didn't blame Blaine. He knew his lawyer did everything he could but Mercedes was more determine to get him convicted of murder.

"Can I see my family before going, please?"

"Sure."

Sam was allowed to go to his family and they hugged him. His mom hugged him tight and did not want to let go. Sam dried her tears and gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her again. Marley who was sitting in the back came up to him and he went to hug her.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not okay; you might be guilty of the assault but not this. This is unfair, so unfair."

"What I did to Mercedes is unforgivable and I guess this is another way god is punishing me, I accept that."

"Mercedes, Mercedes what's going on are you okay?" asked Quinn trying to hold Mercedes up a guard came to help her. Sam worried tried to go to her but Blaine got in his way and shook his head no.

"I'm fine, really Quinn."

"No, you're not. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"I was too nervous."

"What's going on?" asked the judge.

"Ms. Jones is feeling light headed, if you don't mind we are going to stay here a few minutes until it passes and then we'll get her something to eat.

"I used to get light headed with my pregnancy; that's one thing I don't miss. Why don't you go to my office there's a couch on which Ms. Jones can rest while you get her something to eat."

"Really, your honor. Are you sure."

"As long as you don't touch anything but my couch, yes."

"Thanks come on Mercedes."

"What about your baby, it's going to be grown up when you get out." Said Marley after seeing Mercedes escorted out.

"If she didn't have the abortion, I doubt I'll ever see it. I just wish I knew for sure if the baby still alive. I guess that's another thing I'm being punished with, not knowing about my baby."

Marley looked at Mercedes and Quinn going into the judge's office and turn to Sam. "I'm going to help you."

"Help me with what?"

She reached up to his ear and whispered her plan to him, to which he shook his head no. But she was determine and nodded her head yes. "At least you can go back with some peace of mind."

"Or not." He said not believing her plan could work.

Sam was taken to a room to wait for transport. He felt like he couldn't breathe, there was a big weight on his chest that made it hard to breathe. Twenty years, twenty years. It made him angry. He accepted the sentence from the rape because he thought he deserved it but not this. A part of him wish he could go back and erase everything that happened, erase the horrible night. But then he thinks about his baby and thought he wish the way it came to be was different there's no way that he'll want to erase his baby. His baby, how could he call it his baby when he had no right to it, yet he felt in his heart. That was his baby even if it's in heaven now.

A couple of guards came in to take him the bus, they he heard an altercation outside the room.

"You go ahead; I'll check what's going on."

The guard left and he heard shouting outside, it seem there was a fight. A few seconds later the guard came in and cuffed him and led him outside the room. As they turn the corner they saw Marley writhing in pain on the floor. The guard reaches for his radio but it was gone.

"What you do with my radio."

"Me, do I look like I could take your radio?" he asks showing him his handcuffs. Marley clenches her teeth in pain.

"Help me."

"Okay but I can't leave the prisoner."

"It's okay ma'am, we'll help you." Said Sam lowering himself to her. "What's wrong?"

"Please, I think my appendix is going to burst." She said mimicking excruciating pain while passing Sam keys.

"Don't worry ma'am." He said as Marley grabbed him by his collard and whispered something quick into his ears.

"It's okay, we'll get help, but I can't let the prisoner go." Said the guard.

"Take me back to the holding room, and then get some help. We can't let her died."

The guard nodded and did as he was told. Sam was left alone in the room and as soon as he was sure he was alone he uncuff himself and unlocked the door with the key Marley had mark with some sort of makeup. It seemed to be the only key marked, now he knew what he meant when Marely whispered master key. He looked around to make sure he was alone and ran the way to the court room. It was good he was allowed to wear clothes instead of his prison uniform for court.

He went back into the court room where he was sentence and the weight on his chest came back. But he couldn't let that stop him, he had to talk to Mercedes one last time, he had to find out about his baby.

He used the key to get into the office, where the hell did Marley get master keys? There Mercedes was, resting on the couch with her eyes closed. He closed and locked the door. She opened her eyes when she heard the click and jumped to her feet frighten. She was about to scream, but ran to her and cover her mouth pushing her against the wall shushing her, careful not to hurt her.

She was trembling with fear, tears in her eyes. "Please I'm not here to hurt you. I swear. I just want to know about the baby. Tell me is it still alive?" He backed off and removed his hand. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm. "Please just tell…

She tried to push him away, to get away but he didn't let her go and they struggle. . "Tell me, it's the baby still alive, please I need to know. Is the baby still there?" He asked desperately touching her stomach. She moved back when she felt his hands on her stomach.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said moving back away from him. He followed.

"Answer me, I need to know. I'm begging you, please tell me. Is the baby alive, is it still alive?"

Mercedes stopped and turn her back to him. Taking a deep breath she answered him. "Yes."

Relief flooded Sam and he ran his hands through his blond hair. "Thank you." He murmured smiling. "Since I found out, the baby is all I've been thinking about and I was so scared. Thank you." He said letting out a breath of relief.

"God I was so worry that you had the abortion, I was going crazy, imagining a million scenarios. Think it about if you did have the abortion, if you didn't. If there was no going back. But something inside of me kept telling me no. That you're a good person, that you couldn't hurt the baby. Because whether you want to or not, you are the baby's mother. That baby is yours. Something kept telling me that you couldn't get rid of it. My mom kept telling me too. That for a woman a baby is the best thing that could ever happen to her. She told me not to worry, that you loved the baby, you have to love it. But I had to be sure, I was going crazy. I needed to know. I kept thinking that I'll probably never see you again."

"If what you're worry about is the baby's fate. You can relax. The baby will be born, and it will live." Sam smile behind her.

"That is beautiful, to hear you say that is beautiful."

"But there is something in which you're a wrong." She turned to face him. "I don't love it."

His smile faded. "No, it can't be."

"It doesn't inspire love in me, nor do I feel like it's mine." She said bitterly.

"But it's your baby!"

"A baby I never wanted, that I never desired, it was conceive against my will, by force. A product of the violence you used on me. I didn't feel love when this baby was conceived; now I don't have to feel love for a baby that represents my humiliation and my shame."

"It's not the baby's fault!"

"Nor is it my fault that it's coming into the world!" she screamed back. "It's coming into the world out of a feeling of pity, of humanity that I could have felt for any one. Not because it means anything special in my life."

"You can't." he said grabbing her arms but she moves away from him.

"I'm indifferent to it! I'm already doing enough sacrificing my happiness and my pride. You can't ask more of me. I'm going to have the baby, but I don't want it."

"Fine, if you don't want it; I do! Give to my family." She laughed.

"Never,"

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"As soon as it's born, I will give it away."

"No, you can't do that! I won't let you!"

"Last time I check you have no rights to this child, your paternity is worthless. It's my baby and I can do whatever I want with it. I will give it to the system, so they can find a place for it."

"You can't do that, you don't know where is going to end up."

"Nor do I care. I told you I was going to get rid of every trace of you."

He got on his knees "Please I'm begging you, give it to my family. My mom will raise it, please don't give it away."

"Get it through your thick head, I'm getting rid of it and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Please, It's my baby and I love this baby…"

"Exactly, you'll never know…"

"If you don't want it, if you don't have any feelings towards the baby, okay. But don't abandon it to the system. Don't give it to strangers, give it to my family. They will raise it, they will love it. Love is something it will always have."

"No."

"You don't want it, I do, I love this baby, give it to me please." Seeing him crying on his knees begging her for the baby, it finally click. She finally knew how to brake him.

"Never. You hurt me; you destroy my life, pay for the consequences."

"So to punish me, you're going to get rid of the baby." He said standing up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad you love this baby" she calmly said placing her hands in her stomach. They looked at him with anger and hatred in her eyes. "Because you will never have it, you will never know it; you will never see it grow up. And that will be my revenge." She said slowly thought her teeth.

She meant it, he could see in her eyes. In that moment Sam Evans felt himself die inside. She broke him.

In that moment guards ran in and tackled him to the floor. They handcuffed him and forcibly made him get up.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. But just like you can't forgive me for what I did, I will never forgive you for abandoning my child. I may consider you in many things Mercedes, I would forgive you for almost anything, but my child is where I draw the line. I will never forgive you for this!" He screamed angrily as he was forcibly taken away.

Mercedes stood eyes wide stunt at the rage in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding me to your favorites. Your reviews give me life and let me know what you think. You guys are amazing, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my fic, I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: rape/non-consent violence**

Chapter 13

Quinn came running having heard the commotion while bringing a sandwich for Mercedes. She found Mercedes looking quite shaken standing alone in the judge's office.

"Mercedes are you okay what happened, I saw security hauling Sam Evans out of here. Did he hurt you? Come sit down."

A shaken Mercedes let herself be guided to the couch. "Did he hurt you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "He just wanted to know about the baby."

"What you tell him?"

"That I'm not keeping the baby."

"Why? I thought you were thinking about keeping it."

"I changed my mind. I'm giving it away to the system and now he hates me just as much as I hate him."

"He doesn't want you to give up the baby." She says as a matter of fact.

"He begged me to give it to his family, but I said no."

"Why, if you don't want it."

"Because I decided that he can't have it!" Quinn nodded but said nothing.

"Here's a sandwich and orange juice, eat up."

Mercedes looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes and suddenly hugged Quinn tight, surprising her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"For what."

"For everything, for putting up with me and my crazy mood swings and the hormones, for taking me in, teaching me to be independent and how to take care of myself, for prosecuting this case. Is not everyone who would put up with an obsessive pregnant hormonal woman."

"That's what best friends are for. Okay, no more talking, eat."

"Yes mom."

* * *

Once they found out about Marley helping Sam the police wanted to arrest her but Blaine stepped in and she was only charge with a misdemeanor and had to do 50 hours of community service since Sam's intent wasn't to escape.

After investigating he was added three months to his sentence since he didn't hurt anyone or damage any property. Mercedes completing her revenge against Sam by telling him she's going to abandon their baby it makes him feel like he lost everything and has nothing to live for.

* * *

After the trial and her encounter with Sam; Mercedes tries to move on with her life. She and Quinn found a small two bedroom apartment to move into.

"Finally, I thought we'd never finish."

"I'm so proud of us."

"Me too."

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'm sweaty all over."

"Don't waste all the hot water. I'm next."

After her shower Quinn saw Mercedes struggling to button her jeans.

"I think it's time."

"I was hoping to avoid this for as long as possible."

"You have, you've been struggling with your clothes for the past month."

The next day Mercedes asked Quinn to go with her to buy maternity clothes. She could do it alone, but she didn't feel comfortable.

"You look great, very classy."

"Mercedes you got to buy more than this."

"It just seems such a waste to spend so much money on clothes I won't need afterwards."

"Don't say that, you might need it for your next pregnancy. I'm sure within the next two years you could carrying your next bundle of joy." Mercedes looked uncomfortable so Quinn led the sales lady away. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror. It was a small bump but you could totally see it.

"I'll just take the things that I put aside for now." She said carrying the clothes she wanted to the cash register.

"Will this be all?"

"Yes."

"You know we also have baby registries, would you like to open one."

"No thanks, I won't needed."

"Are you sure, we have an extensive inventory of all things baby."

"I'm sure." Mercedes paid and the sales lady put a rattle in Mercedes bag, which she immediately took.

"What's this?"

"It's part of the purchase, for every fifty dollar spent the customer gets a free rattle."

"I don't want this."

"Why not, it's for your baby."

"I said I don't want it." She said putting it back on the counter.

"Come on it's free."

"I don't care I don't want it."

"Mercedes, come on take the rattle what do you got to lose." Mercedes looked at Quinn annoyed, but took the yellow rattle anyway.

Later that night after dinner Mercedes found the rattle in the bag while taking her clothes out. She looked at it and shook it, smiling slightly at the sound and looking at her stomach. But her smile soon faded. She walked to the trash and threw it in.

* * *

At the second hour of visitation his parents and Marely came in.

"Sam you look pale, sick. Have you being eating?"

"How are you son?" asked Dwight. Sam looked defeated and it worry him.

"As good as I'll ever be. Seriously you should just stop visiting."

"Sammy don't' say that."

"It's the truth, lately all I do is messed up. Assaulted a woman, kill someone, Puck's girlfriend broke up with him because of me, and now Marley has a criminal record because me."

"Hey it was my idea; I knew what I was doing. You wouldn't have been able to stop me. Either you talked to her or I was going to talk to her. Besides it worked, you got to talk to her."

"Yes, but for what. She's giving the baby away."

"What? that's horrible."

"I know, I told her but she wouldn't listen. She's so hell bent on revenge she can't see what's she's doing is wrong."

"While I don't agree with her decision, you got to see where she's coming from. The baby will be a reminder of what you did."

"I know mom, which is why I begged her to give the baby to you if she doesn't want it."

"Really Sammy. Oh my god our grandchild living with us. Oh my god Sammy that would amazing."

"Yeah, it would be if she agreed which she didn't. She basically said she will never give it to my family."

"But why. We would raise the baby, and we would love the baby. We would give the baby anything it needs. The baby will want for nothing."

"I told her that, but I couldn't change her mind."

"Just to think that innocent child, who knows where it's going to end up."

"Calm down Mary."

"How can I calm down when my grandchild could grow up without a family, without his or her family? A family who will love it and protect it."

"She doesn't see that. She knows I love the baby and to her is just another tool to use against me in her quest for revenge. She's vindictive and as long as she can hurt me she will use against me."

"I'm stuck here for the next twenty years, but you're not. Get out of here; you got better things to do."

"Sammy…

"You got your lives and your kids and college and career. Live out yours lives and forget about me. Mercedes set out to destroy me, and she did. There's nothing else for me. There's nothing else for you here. Sam is dead." He said standing up and walking away.

Sam left and did not look back despite his family calling him back. It hurt him to do this, but it was for the best.

* * *

Mary had seen Mercedes a few days later and followed her. She wanted to talk to her but when it came time, she backed off. What could she possibly say? But it wouldn't live her alone so two days later after work Mary went to the building where she saw Mercedes. Through the mailbox she found out in which floor she lived. She quickly took the elevator to the right floor and went to her door. But when she was about to knock, she hesitated. When she finally managed the courage to knock and went to the door a woman came out and it wasn't Mercedes.

"Hello, did you need something?"

"Ahh… I was looking for Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes is not home, she's working."

"Yeah, she's a lawyer, I get it."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"My name is… Mary Evans."

"Evans, like that man. You know what you son did to my daughter!"

"No Ms. I'm not here to excuse my son. I'm aware he did very wrong and thought it hurts me to say this he's where he should be, paying for what he did to your daughter. But not for that other crime he was accused of, he was just defending himself. Anyway I know your daughter can't forgive my son, and I don't blame her. I have a daughter too and I would defend her with my life. But I need to talk to Mercedes please."

"No, leave, you can't be here."

"I can't, not until I talk to her about the baby."

"The baby." Loretta's eyes watered.

"My son told me that Mercedes doesn't want the baby. That she's giving it away to the system. I want to talk to her to try and convince her to give me the baby. I know that it seems too much to ask of her but it's my grandchild you understand." Said Mary with tears in eyes.

Loretta nodded crying. "It's my grandchild too."

"Then you know what I'm feeling. The mother in me is baffle, what mothers doesn't want her child? But the woman in me doesn't blame her. I know it's a long shot but it's better than nothing. I don't like the way it came to be but it's here and it's coming and we want it, we love it. You're her mother please try to make her understand. She doesn't have to give the baby to the system. Why would it have to be abandon, with a bunch of strangers when it could be with family? With us, it would be safe, loved and protected. She could come and see the baby anytime she wishes if she ever changes her mind." Said Mary with tears rolling down her face.

"I wish it were that easy. I've been trying to convince her to keep the baby since she found out she was pregnant. She won't listen to me, or anyone. I'm sorry but Mercedes is determined to give it away and there's nothing I can do about it. I thought about adopting it but I know she could tell them she doesn't want me to adopt the baby."

"Does she have anyone in mind?"

"No, that's was just me talking."

"Mercedes isn't here and I doubt she would even talk to you, being who you are. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you or I can do to change her mind." Loretta left.

Mary left crying to her house. She dried her tears but Dwight immediately noticed her bloodshot eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I went to see that woman, Mercedes Jones?"

"Mary why would you do that, you know that woman hates Sam."

"I know but I just couldn't do nothing. I didn't even get to see her anyway. She wasn't home, I ran into her mother. We talked, she loves the baby too Dwight. But Mercedes is determined to give it away and not even her mother has been able to convince her. I don't know what to do. I thought if she gave us the baby Sammy would allowed us to visit. I miss my baby and I hate that he won't see us when we go visit him. I hate to see him so defeated, like he has nothing to live for anymore. I know he loves that baby and I know that even in jail he's life would change if could see the baby at least just once."

Dwight pulled his wife onto his lap and hugged her as she cried in his arms. It hurt him too, that Sam won't come out when they go see him.

In the hallway Marley listened to her aunt. Her heart broke for her aunt and for Sam. She too hated seeing him so sad the last time they saw him. When Sam said that he was gone, she could see it. The Sam they knew was gone. It's like life has left his body and he was no longer living, just existing. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do something.

* * *

"Hey mom."

"Hi, Sweetie. These are for you." Giving her a fruit basket.

"Thanks."

"I was at the mall. I couldn't help but stop by a baby store, I didn't go in but I couldn't help but stare."

"Mom please."

"I'm just worry, you're six months pregnant and the baby has nothing to wear."

"It seems stupid to buy things that I won't need if I'm not keeping the baby."

"So you still don't want the baby. Are you still thinking about giving it away?"

"Yes."

"Don't give it to strangers. Give it to his family." Loretta suddenly said.

"His family, seriously mom, it's absurd, it doesn't make sense. To give those people the baby, just because. Do they even want him?"

"Yes, they do. His mom came to see you the other day, you weren't here. She wanted to ask you to give her the baby so she could raise it, if you didn't want it."

"The nerve of those people. To dare come to you with such a petition, it's ridiculous."

"I think it's natural for them to worry, to do everything possible to have the baby with them. After all whether we want to or not the baby it' a part of them too. It's better for them to have the baby, than for the baby to end up in a stranger's hands. At least they are sure to love it. That man as bad is he is has to love the child."

"He doesn't' have to anything mom, that man is irresponsible, with no morals, no values or any regards for others. They'll probably raise the baby just like his father, an animal that's lives on instinct and doesn't measure himself to sexually abuse a woman, and if it's a girl who knows how she'll end up!" Mercedes turns her back to her mother. "Liar, telling me he loves me and that he's sorry. A monster like that doesn't love anyone; the only thing he cares about is getting himself off with whatever woman comes his way. He's a beast that only seeks to satisfy his sexual urges. He's an evil man from head to toe. He insists on me giving the baby to his family. Never. He will never have it, not even to visit."

"Mercedes think…

"I don't have to think, you're not changing my mind!"

"It's for the good of the baby."

"I don't care for what it is! He's never going to have this baby. After what he did to me, he doesn't deserve any happiness!"

"Mercedes you are thinking of giving away your child, why not…

"Anyone, but him!" she screams bitterly.

"It's not like he going to raise the baby himself. He's going to be in jail for a very long time, you made sure of that. By the time he gets out the baby will be grown, an adult."

"Stop insisting, I won't yield. He will never have the baby no matter how much he wants it, he will never have it, because its' part of my revenge. It's good that he loves this baby, I want him to suffer. To feel low and miserable and pain so excruciating that it breaks him; like he broke me." she said her voice malicious and vindictive.

Loretta shakes her head crying, not recognizing the cold vindictive woman her daughter has become.

Suddenly Mercedes is holding herself from a chair and grunges in pain

"Mercedes?"

She groans in pain again and suddenly collapses.

"Mercedes." Screams her mom running to her. "Mercedes what's wrong, Mercedes. Baby please wake up. Mercedes."

Loretta calls 911 as she screams for her daughter to wake up.

Later in the hospital Quinn and Loretta are with Mercedes who is stable but is sleeping. Hector runs into the room.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"Calm down, she's here. Sweetheart is me, your dad. I know we haven't' gotten along lately, but please be okay. I love you baby girl." He kisses her forehead.

"What's wrong, why isn't she waking up."

"She's exhausted; they gave her a mild sedative for her to rest." Explained Quinn.

Later her aunt and uncle came to see her as well. They went to get coffee while parents went to talk to the doctor while and Quinn stayed with Mercedes. Quinn notices that Mercedes sleeps hugging her baby bump.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Don't you remember, you fainted; your mom called an ambulance."

"How is my mom?" she groans.

"She's worry, we all are."

Her dad walks in and goes to her. "Sweetheart you're awake."

"Dad, you're here."

"Of course sweetheart. Where else would I be, you're my daughter. We've been here a while but you were sleeping."

"But I'm fine now."

Right then the nurse arrived to take Mercedes to take some test. When she was returned her uncle was in the room.

"How's my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece."

"I'm a bit disappointed. Instead of being here, we were supposed to be celebrating."

"I guess that's not going to be the case."

"You really scared us for a minute. Among other things the doctor told you mom that you're weak. That you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I was too busy with the trial."

"You must be happy with the outcome. I mean it's the twenty years Quinn asked for but without a solid witness and the evidence being circumstantial at best; it really is a great outcome. Congratulation to you and Quinn. You must be very happy and proud." Mercedes turned her face away, she looked anything but happy. Her uncle resumed. "You got what you wanted, to punish that wretched man. You have him right where you want him. Rotting in a hole for a very long time. Finally you got your revenge." He said sounding very satisfied.

What her uncle didn't notice was the conflicting look on her face. Right then the doctor walks in with her mother in tow.

"Ms. Jones the tests show that you have anemia and high levels of stress. Your mother told me that you haven't been taking care of yourself, or eaten properly. You don't even have a regular doctor to monitor your pregnancy."

"I've been busy."

"Yes, but as busy as life gets you always should make time for your child. If you have had started prenatal care, this could have been prevented. I suggest you start eating regular meals high in iron and bed rest for at least a week."

"No I can't I have to work."

"Your work can wait, your baby cannot. I also notice elevated levels of uric acid. If this continues it could develop into Preeclampsia. This is very dangerous both for you and the baby."

"Don't worry doctor we'll take care of her."

"I'll be back with your discharge forms."

"I already made arrangements for your room to be readied."

"Mom, I'm not going home with you."

"But Mercedes, you need rest."

"I'm perfectly capable of resting in my own apartment. I've made my decision."

After being discharge Mercedes was taken to her apartment. In the hallway they saw a young black headed woman getting out of her apartment.

"Hi, I'm Marley Rose. I'm new in the building."

"Hi, Marely I'm Mercedes and this is Quinn my roommate. These are my parents Raymond and Loretta Jones."

"Nice to meet you all. I see you're having baby congratulations."

Mercedes said nothing.

"Anyway, I'm here if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock. I know it sounds weird but I'm from a small town we all know each other. Anyway I'm rambling I'll see you around."

"She seems nice." Said Mercedes.

"Yeah she does." Replied Quinn.

She was immediately put to bed by her overbearing family and friend.

It was almost midnight when her mom left.

Over the next week Mercedes stayed in bed as much as she could endure. She would get up to walk around every once in a while. She worked on her pending cases but it pained her not to be able to do more.

While walking around one day she heard a knock coming from her door. She looked through the peephole and saw the girl from the hallway.

"Hi, Mar..ley right."

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Sure. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just here in case you need anything. I kinda promise your roomie I'd check up on you."

"That was nice of you, but I'm fine."

"I can see that." Marley stood looking around but not moving anywhere.

"Well, I'll be out of your hair, then."

"No, stay. I mean if you don't mind. I'm bore out of my mind and could really use some company."

"No I don't mind." She said sitting on a couch opposite Mercedes.

"So what do you do?"

"Not much. Right now I'm scouting possible schools. My grandparents pay for my apartment until I go away for college."

"Why didn't you enter this semester?"

"My parents die and my head wasn't in the right place to start applying."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So when are you do?"

"In two months."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know, I guess it's all the same."

Marley and Mercedes talk for a little while until Marley had to leave.

Mary, Dwight and Marley went to see Sam once again but he refused to see them. They had no other choice but to leave what they brought him and go home.

* * *

Sam was like a zombie after learning what Mercedes intended to do with the baby. He lost all hope. It made him realized just how much he affected her and how much she affected him. How can he love someone so much, when nothing but anger and hatred was all that was between them? He received the letters from his family, but refused to read them. He wanted them to move on, to forget about him. Will though it was a bad idea but, he didn't care. He just wanted to live his nonexistent life in peace. But it looked like it wasn't going to be the case. Though he had been lucky to be able to defend himself or being found by guards before anything happen. The attacks on him continue and each time Sam found himself fighting a little less. He was tire and pretty sure he had a fracture rib. His attackers were black and he they made it clear why they wanted to rape him. They wanted to teach him a lesson for raping Mercedes. They saw on the news and had been itching to get him alone. They had attacked him twice before but each time he was able to hold his own. One time they came into his cell and threaten Will to leave, which he did. They tried to forced themselves on him but Sam fought back and the guards came when they fighting noises. Then a couple of weeks later they caught him alone and told him to walk or they'll kill him. They had tried to force him to perform oral sex on them but he refused. That's when one of them took out the homemade knife and threaten him with it, but still Sam fought back even after being threaten and stab in the abdomen. The guy's intent was to kill him, but the wound didn't affect any major organs so he was okay within a few weeks.

**Warning: violent scene**

Almost all the inmates had left the bathroom. Only Sam and a few others were left. Sam was getting ready to leave when he was a attacked. All three attacked at once, he tried to defend himself but it was hard when all three were beating him and he was wet and slippery. This time they in the shower and he had the disadvantage of being naked and wet.

He fought back as hard as he could but they were all on him. Sam was barely conscious when two of the inmates lifted him up and force him to bend. He felt the guy's dick inside his asshole and tried to shake him off but the guys kept beating him. The pain was excruciating and no matter how hard he fought he couldn't shake them off. He felt weak, humiliated and most of all angry. They kept telling him things, like nobody messes with their women, how it felt, or if it felt this way when he raped the girl. Sam felt it felt like the abuse would never end. When it finally did end, he never felt so much relief in his life. But it seems it wasn't going to end there. They continue to beat him after he was rape. One of them told him that next time will be his turn, before they left him badly beaten and barely conscious on the bathroom floor.

So what did you think. I know some of you wanted Sam to be sexually assaulted too. For him to feel what it was like, and I got to admit that I did too. I wrote this a few months ago, sorry its not as elaborate as the scene in the first chapter. This came out of my own head, while the other one I could describe with more detail because it was a scene in the show. Please review, let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**As you know this fic has some controversial situations. Thank you for your reviews. I agree Sam deserved what happen to him. I know some of you really want some happy in this fic. Unfortunately it won't be in this chapter but next chapter there will definitely be happiness for some people. **

Callie and Charles Overstreet had lived in Tennessee their whole lives. They married young and made a life for themselves running the family ranch. They had a set of twins Mary and Daniel. As they grew up they wanted the best for their children and tried to steer them in what they thought was the right path. Mary was in high school when she met Dwight Evans a poor kid who live in a trailer park. They became closer after Dwight got an after school job at the ranch. As soon as Callie and Charles found out; they didn't approved and fired Dwight. In their mind Dwight was trailer trash and Mary could do much better. They forbid her from seeing him, and offered Dwight money to leave their daughter alone but he refuse the money. For months Mary and Dwight sneaked around. When Mary got pregnant her parents threw her out. Outrage Daniel left too. Despite being criticize by the whole town Mary and Dwight finish high school and got marry a month after their son Sam was born.

Thought the Overstreet's did not want anything to do with Dwight they had a soft spot for their grandchild and so they ask Mary if they could spend time with their grandson. Sammy spent most of his summers as a child in his grandparent's ranch. Seeing his parents come around Daniel too, decided to let the past be the past and started to talk to his parents again. But still they wanted to control his life and told him if he didn't study what they wanted they weren't going to pay for college. They wanted Daniel to take over the family business, and not risk falling into the hands of Dwight Evans. Many times they tried to convince Mary to take Sam and leave Dwight for a better life, but she told them she was happy and refused. Daniel move away to go to the college of his choice without his parents support. Four years later he came back, married and with a daughter named Marley Rose Overstreet.

Ten years after Sam was born Mary and Dwight had twins. Charles and Callie didn't get along with their children but they adored their grandchildren and so allowed them to come at any time. Things went south when Dwight and Mary announce they were moving out of state six years later. The Overstreet's were obviously were not happy and made sure Dwight knew it. Mary heartbroken cut all ties with her parents and only talked to her brother.

Years passed and Callie and Charles were alone in the ranch only the employees for company. They missed their children and their grandchildren and wished they could take back everything. But Mary wouldn't hear of it. Coming back for her brother's and her sister in law's funeral was the first time Callie and Charles had seen their daughter in six years. She didn't even stay. After losing Daniel they knew they couldn't keep doing this. Despite their opposition Mary and Dwight lasted and had stayed together all this years. It made them realized that maybe Dwight did really love their daughter.

Having Marley live with them while she finished high school was heaven sent for the Overstreet. They felt like they had a purpose once again. They had someone to care for, even after she graduated them though she would stay with them since she didn't have any immediate plans to go to college. But when she found out about Sam she made up her mind to go see him as soon as she got her affairs in order. The plan was for her to go for a couple of weeks but then she decided to stay. Explaining the situation to her grandparents instead of opposing they decided to let her make her own decision. They had learned from their mistakes.

Now they were packing to move to California. A few days before they had received a phone called from the last person they expected; Dwight Evans.

* * *

"Hey Mercedes how are you."

"Great, I just got offered a job as an ADA."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, how about you?"

"You know, still thinking about school."

"Don't worry you'll get there."

"Thanks."

"Would like to join us for dinner, unless you have plans."

"My only plan was to eat leftover macaroni and cheese."

"Then say no more. Come on."

"You're really getting big, no offence."

"Non taken. I feel like a whale and the baby's been kicking the hell out of me. I can't wait for it to get out."

"Where are you having the baby?"

"The hospital I guess."

"Do you have a baby registry, when is the baby shower?"

"There won't be one."

"Oh so you're buying everything yourself. Don't you think you're waiting too long? I couldn't help but notice the other day when I helped you to your room, that there wasn't any baby stuff."

"It won't be necessary, I'm not keeping it."

"Because of what happened?" Marley wanted to slap herself for slip up.

"I guess you saw the news."

"Yeah, that was it. Is there any way you would reconsider. I recently lost my parents and I would do anything to get them back. Imagine a child who had never met his or hers."

"I'm sorry about your parents. But I will tell you what I told everyone else. Nothing is going to change my mind. So please drop the subject."

"Okay."

Quinn arrived with take out and they decided to watch a movie.

* * *

After two weeks recovering from his injuries in the prison infirmary he is sent to into protective custody. Five weeks later he manages to convince the review board that he's safe to go back to regular prison.

In regular prison he can see the guy who raped him eyeing him again waiting for chance to do it again. But this time Sam will be prepare and will not go down easily. He makes sure to be one of the first to shower or showers quickly, always watching his back. He tries not to be caught alone and always with other guys in the yard and or keeps in his cell or in class. After his rape became public knowledge others have tried and failed. Surprising though he's lost the will to live, his anger kept him going. But always watching his back.

Sam is coming back from talking to the prison psychologist. He's walking alone but is as alert as always since his rape. Prison and Mercedes has made him hard. With twenty years in prison and nothing else to live for he didn't care anymore. But just because he didn't care didn't mean he wasn't alert to his surroundings. He felt people following him and maneuver himself to see who was following him without them noticing. It was the same guys that attacked him in the bathroom. Sam took a detour so he could pass by a secret hiding place where he has hidden a shank he made. Some of the inmates like to brag and told him how to make one with just about anything he could find. He made one and hid it in a pen, but never kept it in his cell, he knew surprise inspections could come at any time of the day and he couldn't be caught with one so he hid it where he could access it without stopping or looking suspicious. Every day he would pass by and take it with him, the put it back as quickly on his way back to his cell.

Just as they got out of the camera's view they attacked just a viciously as before. They beat him and Sam let them. He fought back but not as hard as before, he didn't want to make them suspicious. One wanted to go first but the leader said he would go first then the others would have a turn. Two guys were holding him down making him kneel, he struggle as Morosco took out his dick. They tried to force him to give head. This was the chance he was waiting for.

Sam took his shank from his sleeve and scrape the guys arm making him suddenly let go and right them Sam lung his arm at Morosco's dick stabbing him right in the groin. Morosco let out a piercing scream while holding his bleeding cock Sam punched him in the face making him fall back. Before the other guy could react Sam turn around and stabbed him in the stomach. The other lunged himself at him but Sam was ready and dodged him and with his bloody shank stabbed him in the hand. Sam punched hard and turned to Morosco and started kicking in the groin. The guy he punched grabbed him from behind but Sam pushed back making the guy hit the wall and then elbowed him in the face making him let go of Sam. He went back to Morosco and continued angrily kicking him and punching him.

Guards rush in tackled him; they took the shank out of his bloody hand and handcuff him and forcibly lift him off the floor and take him out. He doesn't fight back as he's taking to a room. He's put against a wall still handcuff, they search his hair for any weapons then they un-cuff him and move back. They order him to stripped naked and lift his arms. Then they tell him to turn around bend and cough knowing that if he had any knife in his butt it would stab him if when coughs. Once he coughs twice they are sure he has no weapons hidden. They allow him to put his clothes back on, and take him to a tiny cell. They start interrogating him and he tells them the truth without leaving any detail, he doesn't sound sorry. He has to stay in the tiny cell for 48 hours. They shave his head again before transferring to the solitary confinement. After reviewing the case a judge extends his sentence by one year. Sam just stands still, no emotions in his face just a blank look. He is taking back to prison and sentence to five months solitary confinement and loss of all privileges.

For the first time since he was raped he allowed himself to cry silently. Now he knew how helpless Mercedes felt that night. How much he hurt her and the self-loathing he feels is overwhelming. He cries for hours thinking about Mercedes and what he put her through. No matter how much he apologizes, it would never make it better. Both of them had to live with this for the rest of their lives. Now he understood her hatred of him, why she's so hell bend on destroying him. It's a way for her to regain control from him.

* * *

Weeks pass and he doesn't receive the letters his family sends them. A guard knocks on his door and opens it.

"Evans you have phone call."

"I thought I lost all privileges."

"This is different; it's an emergency."

Sam tenses and goes to the door. The guard leads him to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello."

"Sammy." He hears Marley's voice shaking.

"Marley are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Dwight… Sammy I'm sorry. Uncle Dwight is dead."

"What? No, please tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was. He had a heart attack. There was nothing anyone could do. He was alone in the house… I'm sorry." She cried.

"No, no, no, no." he cried letting go of the phone. He covered his face with his hands as he cries silently.

After a few minutes Sam is taken to his cell where he cries for the loss of the greatest man he has ever known.

* * *

Mary is devastated; she lost her son and now her husband. She's devastated but she can't let it show, nor can she let it paralyze her. She has two children who are inconsolable and she must care for them and be strong for them. She's surprise to see her parents at the funeral paying their respects. For a moment she is mad and is about to go yell at them for their hypocrisy, but then remembers Dwight, and remembers what he would have done. Dwight would have forgiven them and welcome them because they were her parents, his children's grandparents and because that's just the person he was. A good man who never held grudges, he rolled with the punches and came out on top. So she acknowledges them from afar and kept the peace.

A couple of days after the funeral they came to see her. They told her how Dwight had called them and told them to please take care of her and the children. He wouldn't say why but he sounded serious. Mary knew why, the autopsy revealed that Dwight had a blockage in his heart. A part of her was mad at him for keeping it a secret, but the other part of her knew why he kept it a secret. They were suffering enough with Sam in prison; he didn't want to worry her and the kids more.

Sam has been in solitary confinement and was not allowed to attend the funeral. Not that they could afford the transportation and the guards anyway. Even if they could afford it; being on punishment meant that they wouldn't have let him out for a few hours for his father's funeral. She wish she could see him, but until he was out of solitary he wasn't allowed visitors, not that he'd see them anyway.

Callie and Charles bought a house and move to California to be closer to their grandchildren and fulfilled their promise to Dwight. Marley refuse to move in with them, telling them why she needed to be near Mercedes. Following Marley's plan they decided to help; so Callie decided to apply for a volunteer possession at the hospital.

* * *

"Hey mom. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mom visit her daughter, just because?"

"Yes, I guess she can."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine. Mercedes, me and Lisa were just at the spa and we ran into Kitty. Its official, her and Shane are getting marry. She even had the bad taste to invite your aunt Lisa."

"I'm not surprise, they deserve each other. I'm indifferent about it really. I stop caring about Shane a long time ago."

"And to think we wanted you to marry that guy, thinking he was going to be the perfect husband for you."

"Yeah he seemed perfect, handsome, educated, rich, from a good family, romantic, the guy who would send me flowers just because, a guy who could swept you off your feet just as much as he could pull the rug from under your feet. Beneath the façade of the perfect guy lay this selfish egotistical jerk. Never again. Never again will I believe in any man. Never again will I feel love for any man."

"How could you say that Sweetie?"

"It's the truth mom, they disgust me. I feel repulse by them."

"No, please Sweetie, don't think like that. Get it out of your head. How many people have moved on from their experience to build happy fulfilling lives? I want to think you will be one of those people. I would like to see you marry someday, build a family."

"No mom, just the thought of any man touching me repulses me." She said with a disgusted look on her face. I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure it's only nine."

"Yeah, I need to catch up on sleep and apparently pregnant women need a lot of rest."

"I've been telling you that for months." Loretta kisses her daughter's head. "Good night then."

"Night mom."

Hours later asleep Mercedes was dreaming. She shifted in her bed frowning and was shaking her head from side to side. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and sat up quickly. Imagine her surprise when Sam was in her room standing by the door.

He walks to her bed and she jumped off as he got on. She ran to the door, opened it and ran out. Mercedes notices her big bump is gone, she's not pregnant. Running to the stairs she's realizes she's no longer at the apartment, but at her parent's house. She runs downstairs but she stops in her tracks when she sees him coming towards her. She backs away and runs to the front door but when she opens it he's there, breathing hard she closes the door on him and turns to run but once again he's there. This time coming from the hallway. Before he could get to her she runs back upstairs, she looks back and sees him following her upstairs. She runs to her old room, closes the door and locks it. And for a second breathes in relief as she rest forehead against the door.. She turns around to go further into her room, but stops when she sees him. He walks towards her and she backs away to the door and tries to flatten herself to the door trying to put as much distance between them. It seems no matter where she goes and he's always there. With her back against the door there's nowhere to run. As he gets closer her breathing increases.

He caresses her neck with both hands and looks at her in the eyes. Slowly he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her tenderly; she kisses him back with equal fervor. She puts her arms around his neck and caresses the hairs on the back of his head. Without breaking the kiss he lowers his hands and embraces her bringing her body closer to him. She can feel his abs underneath his shirt, she likes feeling his strong arms around her.

He turns them and leads her to her bed without breaking the kiss. Slowly he lowers her down and the kiss gets heated. She runs her hands through his messy shaggy hair and she opens her mouth to allow him access. She can feel the heat between her thighs and squirms under him. Her hands go from his broad chest to his back and she turns her head to give him access to her neck. His hands are everywhere and she relinquish in the feel of his strong hands. She can feel his hot tongue against her; she can feel his lips as they leave searing mark on her skin as he keeps going down.

Mercedes is completely enthralled in her dream, her face shows pure pleasure and she doesn't want to let it go. But she suddenly wakes up when in her dream Sam disappeared and she can no longer see him. Alarm it takes her a second to realize what's going on. Sam is not in the room, he never was. She jumps up and screams, breathing hard and feels hot and bothered, and starts to cry.

A few seconds later Quinn runs into the room.

"What's wrong, I heard screaming."

"He was here, he was here." She touched her lips and pulled away as if they burn.

"Who was here?"

"Him, Quinn, him. He was here in the room, I tried to run but he was everywhere. No matter where I went he was always there." She cried; her breathing erratic.

"Shhh… It's okay it was just nightmare. It's just nightmare. Calm down Sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore." Quinn hugged her friend, rubbing her arm trying to comfort her.

"I saw him, he was so real. I could feel him, I felt him Quinn." The feeling overwhelming of self-disgust and self-loathing ripped through her.

"Shh.. it's okay."

"No it's not. I thought I was passed this. I thought the nightmares were gone. This one was so horrible, it keeps tormenting me." She was angry, angry at herself, disgusted because she liked it. She enjoyed his hands on her, his lips on her, she welcomed all of him to her and wanted more, and she hated that she felt that way, she hates him.

"I wish you could just forget."

"Me too, more than anything." Replied Mercedes.

* * *

Marley just got out of the elevator when she saw Mercedes leaning against the wall. She immediately ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stress."

She accompanied a waddling Mercedes to her home and Marley went to get Mercedes something to drink while Mercedes sat on the couch. "Here's some orange juice."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else. I get the feeling you're not really fine."

"It's not just my anemic state, I'm a little depressed."

"If you ask me, it's because you are fighting your maternal instincts. Don't deny them. You're suffering because you can't enjoy maternity like any other woman when she's about to give birth."

"The joy of motherhood is not for me, it's impossible for me to feel it."

"Why do you insist on thinking like that? Take all those feelings you have and turn it to love towards your child."

"It's the child of a man I hate."

"But it's yours, is your child too. Your flesh and blood."

"I can't feel love for this child; I told him that it was part of my revenge."

"You're making a mistake. Don't you see that this need for revenge could turn against you, and maybe one day in the future you will come to regret it?"

"I won't regret it, I won't. I don't want it with me or near me. I don't want to see it. I wanted it gone. That is his punishment."

"You say that now, but when the baby's born..."

"No, that's not going to happen. I won't change my decision."

"You will, I know you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because for someone who doesn't want her child, you sure hug your bump a lot."

Mercedes notice she was tenderly massaging her bump and immediate stopped.

* * *

"Hey aunt Mary."

"Marley Sweetie, how are you."

"Not good. She doesn't want it Aunt Mary, she doesn't want the baby. I tried to convince her to keep it, but she refuses."

"I was really hoping. Oh god what's going to become of my grandchild? How could a mother just give her child away?"

"She hates Sam and is determined to punish him even more. I tried, but I'm just the friend across the hall. If her mom can't convince her, I don't think anyone can."

"She can't be so full of hatred that she can't spare a bit of compassion for her own child."

"Hopefully when the baby is born, she will change her mind. I think that despite saying she doesn't want it; a part of her has a soft spot for the baby. That part of her that before Sam, would have wanted to become a mother someday."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she doesn't notice but those observing her do. She sometimes rubs her belly, and hugs it protectively. Her roommate Quinn told me that she noticed Mercedes hugging her bump when asleep and it seems the baby likes it when Mercedes sings. So Mercedes sings to sooth the baby, when it's restless and kicking her a lot, especially at night when she's alone."

"Oh that's so sweet, she does love the baby."

"I sure hope so, I really hope she changes her mind or we might have to go to plan b." says Marley with a worried look on her eyes.

* * *

A few weeks later Mercedes waddle to the bathroom when she felt suddenly she felt pajamas completely soak.

"Quinnnnn…!" she scream. "Oh my god, Quinn."

"What? I was just making breakfast…

"I think my water broke."

"But you're not due for another three weeks."

"I don't know aaaaarrrrggghhhh!"

"Okay, okay we are two grown independent women, we can do this. We have to go to the hospital."

"Ya think. Sorry, let me clean up and we can go."

"I'm getting Marely."

"Why?"

"Because the ambulance will take a few minutes to get here, Marley's here now and she has a car."

"Get Marley."

"I'm going, here's your phone, timed your contractions."

Quinn ran to Marley's door and knocked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need you to take us to the hospital now, Mercedes is in labor."

"I though she wasn't due for another few weeks."

"So did we, can you hurry up."

"Sure let me put on some clothes on." Quinn looked at her own attired.

"Good idea." And ran to change out of her own pajamas.

Marley closed her door and ran to her phone. She speed dialed her grandmother and went to change.

"Good morning, Marley." She heard the voice say from the other side.

"Memaw I need you to get to the hospital now, Mercedes water just broke."

"I though you said…

"Yeah it seems the baby didn't want to wait. I'm taking them in a minute. Memaw you need to be there in case she doesn't change her mind."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks, I have to go, bye."

Marley ran to her door where Quinn was guiding a waddling Mercedes to the elevator, who was talking to her mom on the phone.

* * *

Sam woke up restless that morning. He couldn't stop pacing, he couldn't shake the gut feeling he had, he just wish he knew what it was. Every day he would do things to keep from losing his mind. He would exercise every day, pace, sing to himself and imagine singing to his baby, he would draw, he was always good at that, he would write things down, write lines on the walls counting the days until he could get out of the tiny cell. His thoughts constantly on the Mercedes and the baby. He would feel a surge of anger and rage whenever he remember her telling him what she plan to do with the baby. Using his baby, abandoning it just because it came from him, because it was part of him, part of her revenge. He couldn't forgive that. He could forgive her need for revenge, but not abandoning his child.

* * *

Once in the hospital she was admitted right away. They checked her contractions and measure her baby bump and told her she had to wait because the bump was still not 9 CT dilated.

Her mom and dad arrived and ran to her room right away and stayed with her most of the morning.

"It's okay Sweetie, your baby is coming, just be patient. It's painful I know, but after the birth, it's wonderful Sweetie."

Mercedes just nodded swallowing her pain as much as she could.

"Loretta." Raymond pulled her aside to talk to her.

"I'm going to the office; call me when it's over."

"But Raymond, you can't leave now, how can you leave your daughter in a moment like this?"

"I don't want to be here when the child comes into the world."

"Raymond…

"If its own mother doesn't want to see it, I want to see it even less. Remember that Mercedes agree to have the child with the condition that it would leave her side as soon as it was born. I hope that as soon as it is born, you get rid of the child of that criminal." He said angrily and left.

Quinn and Marley took Mercedes for a walk to distract her from the pain. Hours pass and the contractions are more frequent.

Mercedes is in her room and just had a contraction when the obstetrician and a nurse came to check on her. Once they confirm she was fully dilated they took her to the delivery room. Loretta went with them and they gave her blue scrubs to wear.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!" screamed Mercedes squeeze her mom's hand. "Oh my god, it hurts so much." Mercedes was in excruciating pain and sweaty. Her mother tried to sooth her, but the pain was too strong.

"Okay Ms. Jones I need you to push. Okay push."

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!." She pushed.

"Again."

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!." She can't believe how painful childbirth is.

"Breathe, Sweetie breathe, breathe, that's right keep breathing."

"It's coming, I can see the head, one last time, I need a big push Ms. Jones.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!Mercedes push as hard as she could almost breaking her mother's hand. At last a baby's cry was heard. Mercedes fell back exhausted.

After about a minute the doctor approaches Mercedes with the baby. "Congratulations Ms. Jones It's a girl, a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Mercedes turns away from the baby.

"No."

"Ms. Jones?" Mercedes shakes her head.

"Take it, I can't be a mother." She cries.

Loretta takes the crying baby and can't help but cried as she looked at Mercedes. After a minute she gives the baby to the nurse.

"Ms. Jones, just so you know; you can change your mind." Mercedes kept looking away, tears falling.

After Mercedes is cleaned up and checked she's taken back to her room. Quinn, Marley and Lisa are in the room as well but no one says a word. Loretta walks in with the baby wrapped in a baby blanket. An exhausted Mercedes immediately turns her face away, but Loretta still approaches and stands next to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, sweetie, please look at her. She's a part of you and she needs you. You are her mother." Mercedes slowly turns to look at the newborn baby.

"She looks just like you." Mercedes just stares. "She's your daughter, do you want to carry her." She says offering her to her. _Her daughter, her daughter with that man_. _She's that man's daughter._" Mercedes thinks bitterly.

Mercedes turns her face away. "No. Take her away." She says struggling not to cry.

"Mercedes, please."

"I told you no, don't bring her near me cause I don't want to see her."

"Sweetie please, please."

"Take her away; I don't want to see her. I don't want to know anything. I don't want to see her, take her away!" screams a crying Mercedes turning her back on the crying baby.

"Mercy, please, Sweetie don't do this, please reconsider." Begged Loretta as Lisa tries to take the baby to give to the social worker who had just arrived. Lisa manages to take the baby and gives it to the social worker.

"I don't want to see her, I don't want to see her, I don't want to see her." Sobbed Mercedes as she covered her ears to not hear the baby's cries. The social worker leaves with the baby, Marley follows her. Lisa takes Loretta out of the room as well.

"Make her stop crying, make her stop." Quinn went to Mercedes and tried to comfort her, but Mercedes wouldn't stop crying. Hearing Mercedes heart wrenching sobs; Quinn could see that giving up her baby have been harder and hurt her more than Mercedes though it would.

**Thanks to all who have read, review, followed and favorite and thanks for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Do you think Sam went too far? Do you agree with Mercedes decision?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been very busy and I'm just going to be busier. I got a second job and together with my classes it's going to take all of my time. There are more chapters already written but I feel I don't have enough time to revise them and edit, still I will try. **

**To those that feel offended by this fic or feel uncomfortable with this fic, I cannot stress this enough you don't have to read. You're not force to read and I'm not forcing you to read. Sorry if I offended you with this fic but like said if you don't like it don't read. I'm aware that this is not everyone's cup of tea which is why I placed warnings on this fic. Also just because you perceive a character one way doesn't mean I do too. **

**I don't know much about the topics in this chapter so take this with a grain of salt. I know it's unorthodox for this to happen and probably impossible but I chose to write it this way. Thank you so much for all your reviews, for following and favoring this fic. Last chapter's response was immense, I have never received so many reviews so thank you for sharing your opinions and your comments on the chapter. **

Hector was waiting in the waiting area reading a newspaper when he sees a crying Loretta accompanied by his wife.

"What's wrong; did something bad happen with Mercedes."

"She rejected the baby."

"But why all the crying and the dramatics I thought that was the plan all along."

"I just thought, I hope that when she looked at her baby she would change her mind. That she would love it. But nothing's change."

"It's for the best Loretta."

"Abandoning a child is never for the best."

"She's not abandoning it; she's giving it to people who will find it a good home."

"You don't know that."

"Okay I don't, but she wouldn't have been better off with Mercedes. She doesn't want her, has no love for her and all her hatred she had for that man she is transferring to that child."

"No, I know Mercedes would have loved her child if she only gave herself the chance."

"Let's just agree to disagree and try to be there for Mercedes"

"I'm going to see the baby one last time, excuse me."

"Loretta, Loretta." But she kept walking.

* * *

Marley who had seen her grandmother standing inconspicuous outside Mercedes room in the hallway approached her. Marley pointed to the social worker carrying the crying baby and they discretely followed her to the nursery.

"She's beautiful." Said Callie as she looked through the glass. "I can't believe I'm a great grandmother." Callie said smiling.

"I was really hoping Mercedes would keep her."

"Me too. A baby best chance is with her mother."

"Can you get in there so you can get her id number?"

"Yes"

"Good, remember the plan, you and grandpa call your social worker and tell her about the baby. Mrs. Jones is coming, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

* * *

Mary had been preparing dinner for the twins when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and smile when she saw Marley.

"Hey Sweetie, you look tire."

"I am, but enough about me. Aunt Mary, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're officially a grandmother!" screamed Marley hugging a stunt Mary.

"What? But I don't understand." Said Mary grinning but still shock.

"Mercedes went into labor early; she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Oh my lord finally something good news after all the bad." Mary laughs for the first time since Dwight's death.

"I'm a grandmother. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a grandmother. Oh my god this is amazing." She excitedly hugs Marley again.

"But how is the baby, how's Mercedes; tell me." Marley immediately loses her smile.

"Unfortunately Mercedes rejected the baby."

"Nooo" she says covering her mouth.

"Yes, we have to go to plan b aunt Mary. We can't let her go through the system when she has family that loves her and cares for her."

"Absolutely, I completely agree."

"If you could see her aunt Mary, she's beautiful. She looks just like her mother."

"But all she sees is Sam." Mary said sadly.

"Yes." Replies Marley sadly.

* * *

"Do you need anything?"

"To get out of here."

"It's weird. You had your daughter, and now… you don't." said Quinn.

"It was my decision, nobody forced me."

"Your dad and uncle told everyone that the baby was stillborn."

"I know."

"Does it bother you that they said the baby was dead?"

"I don't know." She answered, but it did. She didn't want it to bother her so she put the feeling at the back of her mind and moved on.

"Maybe now you can see a therapist. All this time you've focused on revenge, maybe now you can talk about it. Try to heal"

"I don't need a therapist. I got what I wanted, that's all I therapy I need."

"But Merc..

"Please Quinn just drop it. Going to a therapist won't change anything, it would only remind me of that night again and again."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, move on. I've been thinking of leaving LA."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, right now I just want to get out of here. I want to make it seem like Sam Evans never existed. Like he was never in my life. I just want to forget and never look back. Let's go home." Quinn nodded and helped her to the wheelchair.

Mercedes was wheeled out of the hospital into a limo that took her home. Quinn and her mother helped her get upstairs to her room where she went to sleep right away.

* * *

Marley and her grandparents went to see Mary to perfect the plan. They knew it wouldn't be easy but it was the only way.

The next day the Overstreets and the social worker who had been working with them went to the hospital.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas we spoke on the phone earlier today."

"Yes, Ms. Pierce, please come in."

"I'm Callie Overstreet and this is my husband Charles Overstreet."

"Nice to meet you, how can I help you."

"Mrs. Thomas, I volunteer here in the maternity ward and yesterday I couldn't help but notice that a mother didn't want her child. I can't imagine why, nor am I here to judge…"

"Mrs. Overstreet…

"My husband knows nothing of the child, only that it needs a good home. But we wanted to adopt for a few months now and I think we finally found our child. That's why we contacted Ms. Pierce as soon as we could."

"But you can't just adopt a child from the hospital."

"They know." Said Ms. Pierce

"This is a little unorthodox, why this child, if you wanted to adopt for some time?"

"It just feels right. We feel like this is our child. My husband and I raised our kids and then they were gone off to college or married. We tried living life on our own but we miss having children, raising them, caring for them. We moved to California a few months ago to be closer to our grandchildren but they are teenagers now and while they still love us, it's not the same. They have their parents. Seeing that beautiful baby girl crying without her mother's warmth broke my heart but it also made it jump. I assure you my husband and I are financially secure, we own our home and a ranch in Tennessee. We would love that child as is it was one of our own."

"Please give us a chance, the child just lost her mother, don't you think finding a good home for her as soon as possible is for the best." Says Charles.

"Yes, but there are rules, protocols to follow. I can't just hand you over a baby."

"They are aware. They have already taken the first necessary steps to adopt."

Brittany passes a pile of files to the social worker. "They have done the research and have contacted the Department of Social Services. They have gone to various orientation meetings, and have taken the classes and trainings necessary to earn a license to adopt. A few weeks ago they filled out the application and sent it. I received it and started on their case. I have done a criminal and employment background checks on them. I have checked their finances, and they do own their home. They also each had a psychological evaluation and passed. I visited two weeks ago and check their home and where they live. It's all there."

"I have made the Overstreets aware that nothing is finalized until after 48 hours and that the mother can still change her mind. In the case she doesn't change her mind I also made them aware that it will take some time for them to have the baby, but they have done everything by the book and I found that they have a lovely safe home. I have gotten to know them and believe that they have the child's best interest. They are interested in a baby and I was to take them to meet a few in a weeks' time but then Callie and Charles called very excited about this baby and I could see that they really wanted this child. I can tell they already love it.

"Well it seems you have done your homework."

"You're right this is a bit unorthodox but for what I seen so far I believe the Overstreets' will make great parents. Over the next few months I will keep working with them to make sure they are the right fit for the child.

"You're aware that the infant African American; yes."

"Yes, we are. We don't care about race. It's not about race for us, it's about the child."

"As the baby already had 24 hours and was perfectly healthy; she was taken to foster care this morning. Through the safe heaven law the parent can just give the baby to the hospital without giving up her parental rights. However she has 48 hours to change her mind or her parental rights will be terminated. In the chance her mother doesn't change her mind; the baby will stay there until we can find a placement for her. I will contact the director and tell her of your interest, I'll let her know you will be going to see her."

"Thank you so much." Says Callie excited.

"Really thank you." Adds Charles looking grateful.

* * *

The next day Ms. Pierce confirm the baby was still in foster care. Callie, Charles and Brittany went to the foster care center to talk to the director. They had to wait a while, but eventually were received.

"Hello Ms. Pierce how are you."

"I'm good thank you. These are the Overstreets Mrs. Thomas told you about them."

"I'm sure Ms. Pierce made you aware that it's not guarantee that the child will end up with you."

Callie and Charles tense, but kept calm. "Yes, but we want this baby."

"I understand, but we have to work in the best interest of the child and we have to make sure we are placing them with the right parents."

"We understand."

"I have seen your records and it seems everything is in order but we will have to investigate further in the coming months."

"Yes, we understand."

"After a thorough investigation into the adoptive parent's background, lives, family and environment, and various interviews with the interested parents, a meeting will be held in which it will be discuss the child's needs and if the interested parents meet those needs. Then a child will be place with the foster parents interested in adopting the child. From that moment on the foster parents and the child will be on a trial period which cannot be less than three months. During the trial period the social worker in this case Ms. Pierce, will monitor the process of adaptation between the foster parents and the child. If the result is unfavorable the child will be remove from the foster parents care and will be return to foster care. If the results are positive then Ms. Pierce will recommend the parents to the board as suitable parents. After studying the case thoroughly the board will make a decision to allow the parents to adopt. Then the foster parents with their lawyer can petition to legally adopt the child. This will be a closed adoption. This means that you will not know anything about the child's parentage and the files will be sealed. After their lawyer and the court agree and the adoption is finalize the court will grant the parents full custody of the child. If….

The director kept explained the procedures that will have to be taken during the next few months. She seemed to go on forever.

A few days later Ms. Pierce had asked them to come to her office as soon as possible to talk to them about their background.

"Come in, sit down."

"What's the matter; we have done everything by the book, everything you had told us to do."

"Yes, but this is about your granddaughter Marley Rose. We found that she has a record, that while is minimal it is a cause for concern. She was caught helping your grandson Sam Evans. A convict accused of rape and murder."

"We knew nothing about that until we heard it on the news. Sam is Marley's cousin and she told us she helped him so he could get some closure before starting his sentence. We don't keep contact with Sam. We haven't seen him or talked to him in years. He is going to be in jail for a long time. By the time he gets out the baby will be a full grown adult. Which it's irrelevant since we keep no relationship with Sam Evans, especially after what he did. As for Marley; she has done her community service, she doesn't live with us, nor will she be living with us. She is planning to move to college very soon. We do not support this behavior and we made it very clear. You can speak with her if you deem it necessary."

"I would like that very much."

The next day Marley came in and talked to Ms. Pierce and confirmed what her grandparents had said.

The Overstreets continue to work with Ms. Pierce in the coming months. Ms. Pierce check Sam's visitation records and the Overstreets phone records to make sure they really had absolutely no contact with Sam Evans. Any documentation they needed to notarize and legalized, anything Ms. Pierce recommended or ask of them, they went on multiple interviews with people from different departments, went to courts, lawyers, pay any fees that needed to be paid. It was a long process but one they were willing to go through if only for a chance to get their great granddaughter.

* * *

Two months after giving birth Mercedes was getting her life back. She was getting ready to go to court and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She noticed her baby bump was gone. She put her hands on her stomach and couldn't help the feeling of emptiness within her. She quickly shakes it off like she has been doing every time the baby comes to mind.

* * *

Callie and Charles are with the director of the foster care signing various documents.

"Well you have completed the next step on your path to adoption. Normally it would take six to ten months to get to this step, but since you had completed a lot of the steps when you first showed interest in adopting the girl, the procedure was has taken less time. The adoption committee has studied thoroughly the case file presented by your case worker. Now we start the true process of adoption. Now that you have applied to legally adopt the infant and have sign the documents that place you as potential adoptive parents to a minor, we start the trial period of the adoption. You will have the child conditionally during the trial period require by law.

The trial period cannot be less than three months. The end of the trial period will be set by Ms. Pierce. Ms. Pierce will monitor you with the infant, your reaction as well as the infant's reaction to you, your environment. How you cope and deal with situations, how the baby feels, who's around the child at home etc. If by the end of the trial period she doesn't find the trial period successful you will have to return the child to foster care. If she finds the child to be in good hands and seems happy, comfortable, in a healthy safe environment then she will once again present your case and recommend that you get legal custody of the child and give you and your lawyer the necessary documents to legalize the adoption in court."

"So when can we get the baby."

"As we speak Ms. Pierce is on her way with the baby to give to you. Oh there she is."

Callie and Charles immediately got up and went to see the baby. Callie couldn't contain her excitement and immediately extended her arms to carry the baby.

"She's so beautiful."

"A beautiful angel."

After a few minutes they were finally allowed to go home with the baby.

"We'll have to name her?"

"I was thinking Samantha." Whispered Callie.

"Didn't Mary already named Sam after your dad plus Samantha it's kind of obvious."

"Well we can say that we're naming her after your mom Samantha, it's not like we're lying. Her name is really Samantha and naming our kids after our ancestors is kind of a family tradition. I mean Mary and Daniel are also named after our parents.

"I think that's a great name." he whispered back.

"Of course you do, its your mom's name."

Marley, Mary, Stevie and Stacy were waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they arrived they ran for the baby excitedly. Mary was the first to carry her and couldn't help the tears of joy.

"Let me introduce you to baby Samantha."

"Hey Samantha, it's me your grandmother. I'm so glad you're here."

"She has eyes like Sammy." Says Stacy.

"Yeah except hers are greener and more beautiful. Hey baby it's your uncle Steve."

"And I'm your aunt Stacy, we are going to have so much fun, I'm so going to spoiled you?"

"Hey baby girl, it's your aunt Marley. Look at her; she's staring at us like we are a bunch of crazy people."

"That's because we are acting like a bunch of crazy people hovering over her."

"We're just excited to meet you; oh yes we are, oh yes we are." Says Stacy with a baby voice.

"Okay, okay she's tire from the trip and could probably use a nap." Said Callie.

"But I want to spend time with the baby."

"You will after; Stacy."

"Fine, we are going to have some girl time you and me. Bye Sweetie."

"I'll go with you to put her to sleep."

"Mary I raised you and your brother I think I can put my great-granddaughter to sleep."

"I know you can, I just want to be with her. Not only is she my granddaughter but she's the closest thing I have to Sammy."

"Alright okay."

After taking turns between changing her diaper and feeding her and putting her to sleep, they left her with the baby monitor to sleep. They went and joined them in the kitchen where Marley and Charles were making dinner.

"Mom, I know I haven't wanted to see Sam, but now that we have his daughter, I would like to go see him to tell him that we are going to take good care of her."

"Of course Stacy, you can come. I think it's great you want to reassure your brother. Does that mean you're no longer mad at him?"

"I still am, but now we are responsible for a whole new life. I look at Samantha and I feel like god is giving Sam a second chance even if it's just to know his daughter through visits."

"I'll go see him too, if Stacy is fine with seeing him, then I am too." Adds Stevie.

"So when are we telling Sammy about his daughter." Asks Stacy.

"I don't know. He still in solitary confinement and I don't know if he'll want to see us when he gets out."

"He'll want to see us, all we have to say it's that it's an emergency and he'll pick up." Says Marley from the stove.

"Can we take Samantha to see him?"

"No, not yet. We are under supervision which means that baby cannot leave our sight. Only if and when we truly get legal custody of Samantha can we take her to Sam."

"I don't think we should tell him what we did until mom and dad have legal custody. I don't want to get his hopes up only to disappoint him. Besides he'll have to add her name to the visitor's list and we can't do that now. It's too risky."

"Agree, so we wait."

And so they did. Mary and the kids would come almost every day for dinner to spend time with the baby. Brittany would come in weekly to check the baby's progress and to see how the Overstreets were treating the baby. At one time she came when the whole family was with the baby. They were a little nervous but didn't let it show and Brittany saw how happy the baby was and how comfortable she was with them. The baby smile and laugh, it was easy to see they adore her and she had them wrapped around her finger. Her room was organized, clean and baby proof as was the whole house. They talked to her, sang to her, read to her. Britany saw that the baby was in a safe, healthy environment and as time passed, each week she was more convince that they were the right family for baby Samantha. Three and a half months later she recommended the Overstreets to get legal custody of the baby. After studying Brittany's case file and seen her notes and the record she kept on the baby and the family they came to an agreement to give the Overtreets their license to adopt

* * *

It's a miracle he isn't crazy when he gets out, or maybe he is he just doesn't know it. This time it takes longer to adjust to the brightness the noises, he even feels himself panic a little before putting himself together. As he is escorted to his old cell the other inmates are in their cells but he could see them approaching the door to see him. Sam notices that they look at him with curiosity and something else Sam can't put his finger on.

Soon after it's time for lunch and the inmates get out into the mess hall. Still trying to adjust; Sam stays in his cell. His stomach grumbles letting him know it needs food. Knowing he'll have to wait until dinner to eat if he doesn't eat now, he gets up and goes into the mess hall.

As he walks in he notices the room quiet down. Some stare at him; some don't and keep their head down. Sam is relief when his account has enough funds for him to eat. He goes to what was his usual table. He notices Will, looking at him weird. He also notices the weird looks the other inmates throw at him; but doesn't ask nor does he care. Will is still staring at him."

"What?"

"Nothing." Says Will putting his head down. Sam frowns but continues to eat.

After he eats he goes out into the yard but doesn't approach anyone nor does anyone approach him. The light hurts his eyes and he has to stay where there's shadow. He still sees some of the inmates staring at him and talking in secrecy but chooses to ignore it. Ten minutes later they sent back to their cell. He sits in bed looking through old comic book and can feel Will staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's the second time I ask what and you say nothing. Obviously it's not nothing so what is it."

"It's just well… what you did. Damm I didn't know you had in you kid, no one did. I mean we all knew you could fight but after what happened we though…

"That I'd become Morosco's bitch."

"Well yeah… but obviously that wasn't the case, so good for you."

"Yeah good for me." Sam repeats sarcastically.

"It's very good, don't you realized what you did?"

"I know what I did; I got added a years to my sentence for it."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"The inmates' fear you man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked baffled.

"What you did to Morosco was badass. It got you the respect most inmates here would kill to get. Didn't you see the reaction in the mess hall? How some looked at you in awe or respect and some lowered their head down in fear."

"What?"

"Morosco was sent to protective custody after what you did, and has no chance of coming back."

"Why?"

"Well after you stabbed his dick or balls I'm not really clear on the details, and beat the crap out of him. He went from top dog to basically a punk who got his ass handed to him by a fish. He lost any respect he had and that leaves him vulnerable not only to his own, but to other gangs who might want to retaliate and make an example out of him by making him their bitch.

After they apprehended the other guys that attacked you they were interrogated and according to what I heard they could barely speak. You know when you talk about a memory you can see it in your mind. Well I think they were in shock after coming down from the high of the fight. They got back here after a month and they would not talk about it or you. They were that scare, thinking you'd come back and retaliate against them like you did against Morosco. They wouldn't say it; but everyone was thinking it. With Morosco away the other gang members were itching to become leader and well… it's a dog eat dog world. With a new leader things kind of return back to normal. But you don't have to worry, at all. Most of them fear you and those who don't; respect you. So I'm pretty certain they'll leave you alone.

"Wow. I can't believe I missed so much." Sam's astonished face said it all. He couldn't believe it.

"Indeed you did, congratulations man. I have to go to class; I hope to see you there soon."

* * *

Quinn runs into Mercedes cubicle.

"Quinn, what's wrong, why are you running."

"I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

"My phone died and I just got here. What's going on?"

"You won't believe what I just found out."

"What is it?"

"I I… I wish I could tell you, but this is so shocking, this is something you have to find out for yourself. It's better if he tells you."

"He?"

"You have to come with me to the hospital to see him." Quinn says grabbing Mercedes purse and pulling her by the arm.

"Who Quinn." Asks Mercedes resisting.

"Benny Moore. Dave Karofksy's accomplice." This time Mercedes didn't resist.

* * *

His family called and let left a message that they were coming to see him with news. So he went to see his family, but only his mom had come to see him.

They hugged for a few seconds and then pulled back.

"You're a father." Said Mary not being able to contain herself.

"What?" he asks shocked.

"You're officially a dad."

Sam laughs and lifts his mom in a celebratory hug. He lets go when he sees the guard give him a warning look. He runs his hands over his hair grinning like mad men. He can't believe it yet it must be true.

"What it is, how do you know, how's the baby…

"One at a time. It's a beautiful baby girl. She looks just like her mom, and she has your eyes Sammy. Beautiful green eyes."

"A girl, A little princess." Sam can't contain his joy; the other inmates look at him trying to figure out what has made Sam so happy.

"What happened? Where is she, who has her?" Asked Sam desperately holding her arms.

"Calm down son, she's with us."

"What?"

"She's with us at home."

"You're lying."

"No, we have her Sam; we have your baby." Inform a grinning Mary.

"Oh my god." Sam laughed with joy, lifting Mary from the floor in a celebratory hug spinning her around. He lets her down and runs his hands over his head. "Thank you god, thank you, thank you god." He kept repeating joyfully. After receiving a warning glare from the guard he and his mom sat down.

"I don't understand, how?

"Well, you said she didn't want the baby. Then you just gave up on life. We were worry, Marley moved across the hall from Mercedes and her roommate."

"Across the hall? Doesn't she live with her parents?"

"No, she lives in an apartment building."

"She must have moved. Why did Marley move next to Mercedes?"

"To keep an eye on her. She befriended her and even tried to convince her to keep the baby to let her maternal instincts take over. When Mercedes started having contractions she was the one that drove her and her roommate to the hospital."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, the baby was three weeks early. A few hours later she gave birth to a girl."

"Then what happened?"

"Unfortunately Mercedes rejected the baby. She didn't want to see her."

Sam closes his eyes to control the sudden surge of anger within him. "I can't believe she could be this cruel. To use an innocent baby as a pawn for her revenge against me."

"Social services took her and we knew that given Mercedes circumstances there was a small chance to Mercedes would give the baby to the system. So grandma and grandpa who had moved to LA to help me at your dad's request. That's a story for another day. Your grandparents decided that they would try to adopt the baby. We knew that I wouldn't be able to because of my connection to you; but since your grandparents haven't seen you or talk to you in years and you have different last names we decided to at least try. It took them months; going from place to place, going on interviews, running errands, getting documents, signing documents, endless evaluations, background checks, visiting the house where the baby is going to live, getting to know your grandparents. It took less time because they had already completed the first seven steps but all the hassle was worth it. Grandma and grandpa Overstreet are her officially adopting her in a weeks' time. We decided we're going to name her Samantha…

"Samantha?" he frowned.

"Your grandparents idea to name her after your great grandmother."

"But won't my name be kind of obvious to those people."

"I guess it wasn't. Besides I saw Mercedes dad tell the press on TV that the baby was stillborn. Look if they haven't made a connection we are not going to do it for them. Samantha being with her family is what's best for her. Isn't that what you wanted?

"Yes."

"I guess part of it is naming her after you. Sort of for her to have something of you; we did this all for her and for you. Anyway her full legal name will be Samantha Overstreet. So even if she doesn't appear as your daughter, she still yours. She's your daughter." Mary noticed the solemn look that had taken Sam's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a daughter." He said with tears in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and let the tears flow. "I'm a father. For the first time I understand how overwhelmingly disappointed dad was when he found out what I've done. I understand how angry Mercedes dad was when he was beating me. I understand now, because I have a daughter. I'm a father and I would kill anyone who would hurt her. I would do anything for her." She reach for Sam hand and squeezed it.

"We'll take care of her; we'll love her very much. But she's yours, Sam, she's yours. We will talk to her about you; show her pictures and videos, she will always know that you're her dad. We'll teach her to love you and we will bring her to you once you submit her name to the visitors list. We'll tell you when it will be safe for you do that."

"Thank you mom, thank you and thank grandma and grandpa for doing this."

"You're welcome. I left some things for you. Pictures and things that I thought you might want to have."

"God bless you ma." They got up and hugged.

"Mom, is it possible for her middle name to be Mercedes. I know she abandoned her but as angry as I am at her and as much as I can't forgive her for what she did. Just like I'm her dad, Mercedes is her mom. Even if she didn't want her, I would like for the baby to have something of her mother."

"I think that's a great idea Sammy. It will be done, I promise you."

After that his mom left. He was walking back to his cell when a guard called him back.

"Evans you got another visitor."

"Who?" he said not stopping.

"A woman named Mercedes Jones. She's in the meeting room waiting for you." Sam stopped in his tracks.


End file.
